A Dirty Lion
by Fyrebyrd
Summary: Edward Cullen is sent to Forks to form a new charter of The Dirty Lions Motorcycle Club. His mission: keep the Werewolves out of Lion territory. Little does he know that putting a stop to the sale of underage girls in their own back yard will bring him more problems than solutions. Hell hath no fury like a woman who needs money for college.
1. A Better Alternative

**This was a contest entry, and as I type this I have no idea how well it did (I peeked, 2nd place public! THANK YOU READERS). The original entry will post as 2 chapters, and I estimate the story to be in the 15 chapter range. Posting will be every 5 days, starting today! **

**If you're "over" sex, then you might wanna skip this one. Don't get me wrong, there's plot and action and lots of fun, but there's also sex, more than my usual. This one is a wild, crazy ride with my only promise being the HEA :)**

**Read at your own risk! **

**Super special thanks to my pre-readers 2browneyes, Ceceprincess (even though she's a tough sell), and my Sunshine replacement (since she was part of the contest) twilightsarsa who so graciously answered my Fyregirl Fic call for a pre-reader. I thank her so much! GeekChic12 has agreed to beta this craziness.**

* * *

**GLOSSARY: (please read)**

Blockhead—The V-twin engine Harley produced 1984 -2000

Cut—Vest with Club Colors

Moonlight Mile—A short adventure with a lady friend

Fender Fluff—A female passenger who is not an Old Lady but simply a lady a biker has invited for a ride

* * *

**EPOV**

I trace my finger through an engraved curve on the large wooden table in our meeting room as the other two fucks argue back and forth over what to do about The Raging Werewolves. The roaring lion with his flowing mane is our club emblem, and I felt honored that Carl gifted me this table when he sent me to Forks to be President of The Dirty Lions' new charter. My mission is simple: clean up the wolf scum that's trying to nudge their way into Lion territory.

"I'm telling ya," Emmett says, slamming his giant fist onto the table. "We can't allow them to do this in our back yard. Not even once!"

"What do you propose, then?" Jasper says, standing and leaning across the table to tower over Emmett. "Do you expect the three of us to charge in there and take their whole club down? How exactly can we stop them?"

Emmett stands, meeting Jasper's steely gaze with one of his own. "I don't know about you, but I can take down at least five of them on my own."

"I can do six." Jasper's neck muscles are taut as he accepts the challenge Emmett's thrown down.

I stand, putting a hand on a shoulder of each guy and shoving them the fuck down. "That solves it, then," I say like the cocky motherfucker I am. "There are only twelve of them. That's four a piece." I smash my cigarette in the ashtray. "Get those two prospects in here and up to speed. They can hang outside just in case you two are all talk and no action."

Emmett turns to me then, his big burly arms flexing and his long salt and pepper beard twitching. "Listen here, boy." He stubs a fat finger my way. "If I say I can do something, I can damn well do it. I trust Carl, and that's the only fucking reason I'm here. Best thing I can tell you is you better appreciate what the fuck you got."

I smirk at his overly beefed up self. "This is your moment to shine, fat boy. Don't fuck up, or I'll have to give you personal lessons."

Jasper snickers, and Emmett growls, flipping him off. I turn my deadly gaze to member number two, with his long blond hair and pornstache that spans four inches on either side of his nose with the ends carved into arrow tips. "I don't know what the fuck you're laughing for. Same goes for you. Least injured man becomes Vice President. Now, get the fuck outta here, both of ya." As they reach the door, I yell, "And don't let me down!"

I grab my smokes and kick back in my chair, chuckling to myself. I bet these fucks got a big surprise when Carl ordered them to show up in bumfuck nowhere to be a part of a new charter under the leadership of a kid like me. At least, that's what they think, I imagine. Little do they know, I'm the baddest motherfucker The Dirty Lions have to offer, and Carl has confidence I can solve the Werewolf problem.

Whether _they_ survive is another matter entirely.

Several hours later, the new prospects are standing before me, and I want to roll my fucking eyes at the dunces. Neither one of them looks a day over twenty, and if it weren't for the two Blockheads out front, I'd doubt either of them could ride. But resources are slack right now, and I'll have to take what I can get.

"Name?" I stand before man number one. His hair is blond and cropped close to his head, with a clean-shaven face and wearing a polo shirt.

I almost fucking puke.

"James, sir." He salutes me like some dumb fuckwit.

"This isn't the goddamn army," I snarl, getting up in his face. "This is life or fucking death. It's not a game, and if you're here to play, then you've chosen the wrong career."

"No, si—" He bites back the sir part and continues, "I'm here to kick some ass, to become a man, to show all those pussy fuckers who went off to college how fucking badass I am."

"Are you badass?" I lift a double pierced brow.

"I can curse you out in ten languages and disassemble any gun in twenty seconds flat." He's almost smirking by the time he's done, but he's just smart enough not to.

"Can you shoot the motherfucker as good as you can dismantle it?"

"Absolutely."

I nod and take a step over to the next man. "Name."

"Michael."

"Tell me about yourself, Mikey."

He swallows, quaking in his boots. "I'm sorry I can't be as useful in the gun department, Mr. Cullen, but I've never run across a computer system I can't hack."

My brows furrow as I consider this. Not many MCs are sophisticated enough to use computers for their work, but there're other ways this might become useful, even profitable, in the future—once the Wolf problem has been taken care of.

I look to the fat fuck who's been very closely watching my every move. "Emmett, get these two a vest and their prospect patches. We've got a sale to stop."

I look between the two men. "My name is Edward, and I don't like to be disappointed."

"I'll keep that in mind," Mikey mutters, the tips of his ear turning red.

After getting the prospects settled, we gather as a group to make a plan for our raid. Turns out, Mikey can be useful with his trusty laptop, spying through tiny Wi-Fi cams that can be covertly dropped wherever we want, which includes inside the Wolf clubhouse.

This changes our plan, but only slightly. Jasper's able to get in before the auction, posing as a bidder, and he sets up a few of the cameras to give us a grand view. Later that night, just before the bidding is set to start, we camp outside in a van Mikey brought into the fold with him. It's decked out in spy equipment, and this fucker might be my favorite member yet.

"Looks like there are only two Wolf members and a couple of their prospects here," Emmett says, squishing his meaty fist into his palm. "I can take them by myself."

"The rest are probably back at their club in La Push," Jasper muses, sharpening the pointy tips of his mustache.

"They should've known better than to conduct business like this in Forks," I spit, disgusted with the intel I've received on this sale.

"Why don't we just call the sheriff and let him handle it?" James asks, looking between Jasper, Emmett, and me. "That way, we'll still be under the radar as we make a plan to skillfully take down the whole club."

"That'd be cool." I snort. "_If _I was a pussy."

"Buuurn," Jasper says, punching the new guy in his arm and laughing when he winces. "Hiding in the shadows isn't the Lion way. Better get used to being dirty and daring someone to open their fucking mouths about it."

"Fuck yeah." Emmett fist bumps Jasper in the first sign of anything even remotely brotherly between them. "Besides, the sheriff's in our pocket."

"Gambling piece of shit," I sneer, my jaw clenching at the distaste I feel when I think of that pathetic waste of space. "We'll only call that alcoholic fuck to take care of the dead bodies."

"If he's so stupid, how come you trust him to do that part?" prospect two asks, and the kid has a point.

"Smart question, Mikey." I think it over for a second before I respond. "I guess that's something we need to consider before we rely on him for that." I reach over and grab his shoulder, clasping it tightly. "I want you to remedy that for us. Come up with a foolproof way to dispose of Wolf bodies before our next little get-together."

"And tonight?" Emmett asks, leaning forward, rubbing his beefy hands together.

"Tonight," I say, smirking, "we burn this motherfucker to the ground as soon as the girls are safe. Fuck the patrons. They shouldn't be here buying underage girls in the first place."

"Sounds like they're about to start," Mike says, snapping his fingers. "The emcee is laying out the rules."

I pull out my Glock and cock it, leading the way out of the van. There isn't a soul out here, not a patron nor a Wolf on guard, and I shake my head at their idiocy. We make a beeline for the back door, and I slip my gun into the rear waistband of my jeans, preparing to kick the motherfucker open, but Jasper has other plans.

He simply turns the knob. "I came out this door earlier. I hoped they were too stupid to lock it."

We enter covertly, creeping down the hall toward the noise. The murmuring of female voices leads us to where our mission awaits. One. Two. Three. Emmett delivers a hard kick to the door, and it shatters, causing the two men inside to jump and attempt to draw their guns, but they don't have a chance in hell. Two silenced bullets whizz past Jasper's head, rendering both men dead upon contact. Wide-eyed, Jasper turns to me.

"I'm President for a reason." I shrug. "Get these girls out of here."

Emmett and Jasper take over, speaking quietly to the girls and explaining that we're here to help. I meander down the hallway, looking for the two prospects. I find one getting his cock sucked by a girl who can't be any older than thirteen, and I snap his fucking neck while her lips are still on him. Lifting her up, I tote her back down the hall and leave her with Jasper and Emmett before heading back out to find the last prospect.

I follow the hallway to a bathroom, and I enter with my Glock at the ready. The girl I run into is alone, and she's a little older than the others I've seen.

"Who are you?" she asks, looking at me through the mirror as she neatens up her bright red lips.

"I'm here to help." I take a tentative step, afraid I might scare her. Tattoos and piercings and leather and steel can be a frightening combo.

"I didn't ask for help." She props her hip against the counter and turns. "In fact, you're holding me up."

She tries to walk past me, but I grab her arm. "There's nothing to hold you up from. This auction is canceled."

"No!" Her eyes widen as she tries to jerk away. "Let go of me!"

"Little girls aren't mature enough to make these kinds of decisions for themselves," I grit, getting pissed that she seems willing to be sold. "You should appreciate it when someone goes out of their way to help you."

"Get your fucking hand off me," she snaps, drawing back and slapping the shit out of me. "I'm a grown fucking woman, and you have no right to decide what I can and can't do with my body."

My eyes narrow, and I allow them to stray, falling down her body. Her curves are pronounced, and her tits are a decent size. With the makeup, she could pass for eighteen, but I know better. This is a little girl auction. So what if she's a willing one?

Not on my watch.

I smirk as I lift her, kicking and screaming, and dump her over my shoulder. The words that fly out of her mouth aren't pretty and they're definitely mature, but it does nothing to convince me. She's a little girl playing dress-up in her momma's closet.

As I make my way down the hall, the screaming from the girl over my shoulder draws the attention of the other prospect. He steps out from a door to my left, but he never has time to comprehend what's happening. I hold kicking legs with one arm and lift the other to deliver a bullet right between his motherfucking eyes.

When we make it outside, instead of loading the hellcat into another van with the rest of the girls, I dump her ass in the back of Mikey's and climb in behind her. She's pissed—part tiger, part hellfire—and it tickles me to fucking death for some reason. Hopefully, she'll learn a valuable lesson tonight and won't ever find herself in this type of mess again.

"Light it up!" I'm hanging out the doors of Mike's van, pushing the hellcat behind me as she keeps trying to jump out. "And let's get the fuck outta here."

Jasper leaves it to Emmett and James to get the other twelve girls settled into the extra van and grabs several two by fours, using them to barricade the doors. When he returns from around front, he grabs the Molotov cocktails from the front seat. With a flick of his Zippo, flames lick up the cloth. Three bottles sail through the air, one bursting through a window and the other two shattering against the wood.

I pull the doors closed and tap the back of Mike's seat, fighting off the psycho little girl every step of the way. "Hit it."

When we make it back to the clubhouse, I put the guys to work on getting the other girls home or at a center or somewhere that isn't being sold to a man for sex. Then I drag the hellion inside. She kicks and screams and scratches and fights, but I don't let go, leading her inside by the hair of her head.

"I'm a grown fucking woman, you piece of shit," she yells, clawing up my arm. "You're ruining my life, you bastard!"

"Shut the fuck up." I give her a little shake so she'll listen. "Stop goddamn screaming and tell me how helping you _not_ be sold to some fat old fuck ruined your life."

"I've been begging Jake for two years to put me in one of his auctions, and when he finally agreed, you, you, _you_ …" She screeches, balling her fists. "You fucking ruined it." She's hysterical by now, with tears streaming down her cheeks as she collapses into a heap on the floor.

I'm stunned silent, not sure what the fuck to say or do, if anything at all. "Jake?" I finally find my voice, though judging by the death glare she sends my way, it isn't a smart choice.

"The President of the Wolves." Jacob Black, my rival in every way, and they're on a first name basis.

My own fists ball now, rage replacing all other emotions. "He knows you personally, and he allowed you to be a part of that auction?"

"Allowed?" she growls, getting to her feet. "_Allowed._ How fucking dare you!" She stabs me in the chest with her pointer finger. "I don't need permission from _any_ fucking man to sell my virginity. It's _mine_, and I'll dispense of it any way I want."

"Your virginity?" I sputter, dumbfounded.

"What?" She looks at me like I'm stupid, and maybe I am. "You've never met a twenty-year-old virgin?"

"Twenty?" More sputtering.

"Did I fucking stutter?"

She advances on me again, and the image I thought I knew shatters as another one takes its place—a much more sinister one. A vision of a hellcat who _is_ mature and isn't the little girl I'd once thought. A vision of this same hellcat being a virgin and wanting to rid herself of it for whatever reason. A vision of me assisting her in obtaining that goal.

My cock twitches.

"Why?" I ask, my voice regaining power as this new visage takes shape in my mind. "Why do you want to sell your virginity?"

Her shoulders slump. "It doesn't matter anymore." But then she lifts her eyes to mine, and they're blazing. "Because of you!"

She charges then, her fists finding purchase on my chest, and she pummels me, again and again and again. Tears stream down her cheeks, her makeup running in long black streaks. She's practically incoherent at this point, but I do make out a few words.

_School. Nurse. Dad. Asshole. _

At some point, her anger gives way to defeat, and she grabs my Cut in her small fists, laying her head against my chest and blubbering on the leather. It annoys the fuck out of me, but beyond that, I feel sympathy—loads of it. As a man, I find myself utterly lost in this moment. I can't put myself in her shoes. I don't have the capacity to comprehend what would push a beautiful young woman to sell something so precious.

But maybe I can offer a new alternative—a _better_ alternative.

* * *

**See you Wednesday :)**


	2. A Dirty Lion

**I couldn't help myself! A day early :)**

**This is the end of the OneShot. I want to thank everyone from the TFMU team and all the wonderful readers who took the time to read and vote. Lionward won 2nd place public vote and Sunshine's 2nd pick. (I entered to be supportive of my friend and pre-reader, so for her to have loved my entry, not knowing it was mine, was a huge smiley plus in the end)**

* * *

**Thanks to my crew: Ceceprincess, 2browneyes, and twilightsarsa are my pre-readers, and GeekChic12 is my beta.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I grip her shoulders and push her to arm's length, adding a little shake to gain her attention. "Get yourself together." I grab her hand and drag her through the game room and down a long, dark hall, pausing before shoving open my bedroom door and pulling her inside. "There's a bathroom," I say, pointing to a door on the far wall. "Go splash your face, and we can talk."

"Fuck you," she mutters.

"You will." I chuckle darkly. "Don't you fucking worry about that."

"In your dreams, old man," she snarls, moving away from me.

"Oh?" I lift a challenging brow. "Has the little girl changed her mind about the sale?"

"What?" She tenses, pivoting to face me. "The auction's been canceled, remember?"

"That doesn't mean we can't come to some type of agreement," I say, moving over to perch on the edge of my bed. "You're a woman. I'm a man." I shrug and kick off my boots before yanking my T-shirt up and over my head. The cool air causes my barbells to stand at attention as I toss the tee across the room. "Sure, there's a ten-year age gap, but I promise it'll be beneficial for you." I stand, tilting my head toward the bathroom as my fingers land on my fly. "Now go get cleaned up."

Her eyes are glazed over as she looks first at my fingers and then trails them upward, over my chest, pausing at the chrome, before finally settling on mine. "You couldn't fucking afford it."

"Try me." I unclasp the button and lower the zipper, my jeans settling extremely low on my waist. "Name your fucking price."

The shift in my mind has changed the entire vibe between us. Tension pulsates in the space and in turn creates a sticky-sweet anticipation. It settles on my tongue as I fantasize about the taste of her untouched pussy. It burrows into my groin and thickens my cock, causing it to throb with want.

She lifts her chin, the smeared black on her cheeks making her look childish. "Ten thousand dollars."

"Why?" I ask, approaching her. "What could a young woman such as yourself need with ten grand?" I circle behind her, taking in every asset with new, more appreciative eyes.

"None of your fucking business," she growls, crossing her arms to hide her chest from my prying gaze.

I lean close, my lips millimeters from her ear. "Tell me why, and you can consider it done."

Her eyes snap to mine, questioning. "You're serious?"

"As a fucking heart attack."

"The nursing program at the Forks Community College," she states, holding her chin high. "My dad is an asshole who never saved a dime for my future, and I want this _so_ bad. I need to be able to take care of myself, and for two years, I've been begging Jake to help me get the cash." She spares me a harsh glare. "And when he _finally_ agreed, you fucking ruined it."

"Then let me fix it for you." I fist her hair, yanking her head back so I can access her neck. Very slowly, I run my tongue across her exposed collar bone and up her thundering pulse, leaving a trail of goosebumps all the way to her ear. "Get cleaned up. I prefer the women I fuck without black streaks trailing down their cheeks."

I release her and return to my bed, pausing to shove my jeans to the floor. I look up and smirk at the click of the bathroom door. Naked and aching, I position myself against the leather of my headboard, my eyes trained on the door. Water runs on the other side, and I grip my cock, stroking it slowly.

I expect the wait to be long, but it isn't. Within minutes, the door clicks again, opening to reveal a fresh-faced woman with determination burning in her dark brown eyes. Even when she realizes I'm stark naked and waiting for her to join me, she doesn't falter.

Holding her head high, she stands just beyond the foot of my bed. "If you're lying to me, I'll slit your fucking throat."

"A Dirty Lion always keeps his word." I grip my cock tighter, her threat turning me on even more. "Once we're done here, I'll open that safe, pay you, and drop you wherever you want." I eye a painting on the wall before bringing my free hand up and making an x on my chest. "Cross my heart."

Her jaw clenches, but she nods.

I smirk, the anticipation almost fucking killing me. "Strip."

Her dark eyes don't relent. They stay on mine as she grips the hem of her tank and lifts it over her head. They bore into me as she pushes her skirt past her hips and stands in nothing but navy blue lace. They sear me with intensity as she releases the clip and her ample breasts fall free. They dare me as she kicks loose her thong from her bare foot. She's naked and divine, a woman in every way, and I can't wait to be inside her, but virgins require a delicate touch.

I lift my hand and crook a lone finger, beckoning her toward me. "Don't be shy. I'll make this good for you."

She approaches the foot of the bed, propping one knee on the mattress. "I'm not interested in good, only cash." She adds another knee and crawls toward me on all fours like the tiger I know her to be.

One minute, she's advancing and the next, she's on her back with me hovering above her. I flatten my tongue and run it along her jaw. "That's not how this works."

"Just fuck me and get it over with," she spits, closing her eyes.

I chuckle, a sinister quality seeping into my tone as I accept her challenge. Virgins aren't immune to pleasure, and I intend to melt this ice queen act before we even get to the main event. Her fire burns too hot to remain detached beneath my skillful assault.

My lips descend, beginning on her neck and moving across her collar bone. I nip and lick my way down to her breasts. Taking a nipple between my teeth, I clamp down just shy of being painful, and she arches into my mouth. I use my fingers to tweak and pinch the other nipple.

Once I'm satisfied with her pliancy, I move lower, scraping my teeth against her stomach as I go. She's no longer still, and her eyes aren't closed. They're on me, watching, burning, turning me on so fucking much. My cock is throbbing, and my mouth is watering.

Spreading her wide, I flatten my tongue and take one long lick through her slit, and her thighs almost close on my head. I look up her body, smirking as I brace her legs farther apart.

"Don't fight it, babe," I rasp, licking my lips. "I need you soaking wet before I pound this pussy."

She rolls her eyes, her head falling back to the mattress. I snicker to myself as I lean forward again. All humor dies as soon her taste lands on my tongue, and I become ravenous, licking and sucking and finger-fucking her until her fists are tightly clenched in my hair and she's mad with want. Her hips are thrusting to meet my fingers and tongue, and the little purrs she's emitting are making my cock weep. I lick and suck and thrust until she's spasming beneath me, and then I lap every drop of her sweet nectar as she clings to me for dear life.

Before she has time to consider what just happened, I sit back on my haunches. Grabbing a condom from the nightstand, I roll it down my cock while she watches with breathless fascination. I lick my way up her naked stomach and chest before taking myself in hand. With one solid thrust, I've buried myself deep inside and claimed my ten-thousand-dollar prize.

She tenses, her entire body going rigid, but I place my lips to her ear and murmur soothing words as I start to thrust my hips back and forth, in and out. She relaxes, her hips matching my pace as I grab her hands and pin them above her head. Her stare is different now, softer, welcoming even as she once again soars toward her peak. Sweat beads on my brow as I crave giving pleasure to a girl whose name I didn't even bother to get before I decided to take something she can never again give.

Her back arches and her eyes fall closed, severing the connection between us. She's fucking gorgeous as she floats through the clouds, climbing higher and higher, before crashing back to earth and tumbling inside wave after wave of pure bliss.

Unable to hold back any longer, I release with a growl and immediately pull away to sit back on my knees, my breathing labored. Her eyes pop open at the sudden loss, but I wave it off and climb from the bed to dispose of the condom.

My shaky legs take me to the bathroom where I retrieve a wet cloth for her to use while I get dressed. After pulling on my boots, I gather her clothes and toss them to her.

"Get dressed," I say, moving toward the safe.

She snatches them up and starts dressing quickly. "Way to make a girl feel special."

I pause, cutting my eyes her way. "You got two fucking orgasms, and I'm the one paying ten grand. Don't talk to me about feeling special."

"Whatever." She stands, crossing her arms. "Just get my money and take me home."

"Done." I turn, a ten-thousand-dollar stack in hand. "Let's ride."

I lead her back through the clubhouse and out to my 2010 Dyna Wide Glide that's all black and chrome, with lime green flames that lick over the gas tank and form a ghost skull near the lid.

"Nice." She smirks, nodding to the bike. "This is prettier than most I've seen."

"Thanks." I reach over and gather her hair, transferring a rubber band from my wrist onto her mahogany ponytail. "We can't have this mess slapping us in the face."

"Look who's talking," she says, flicking the ends of my shoulder-length bronze waves. "Do you have a scrunchie for it too?"

"I don't do fucking scrunchies." I chuckle, gathering my own hair and doing the same. Smirking, I lift my leg up and over before settling on the seat. "Hop on."

"Hey, where'd you pick up this Fender Fluff?" Emmett asks, pausing on his way into the clubhouse. "I've been too busy since we landed in town to check out the local bunnies."

"Fuck off, fatso," the girl says, flipping him a bird. "I'm no one's fluff or bunny or local piece or whatever the hell else you're suggesting."

A bark of laughter bursts through my lips, and I kick my bike to life, drowning out his response. Tonight's been one hell of a night, and ending it with this chick's arms tightening around my waist seems like the perfect way to finish it off. With a loud grumble as I hit the throttle, we take off out the gate, giving James the thumbs up to pull it closed behind us.

Instead of worrying about where she lives, I first find an open highway and ride a moonlight mile. She doesn't seem to mind, and the wind feels good against my sweaty skin on this cool summer night. But all too soon, the time to return her to her law-abiding world draws near, and I motion for her to guide me to her place.

The closer we get, the more familiar the area is, and when she actually points to a house, every cell within me sets ablaze. I pull to the curb and drop the kickstand. "This is where you fucking live?"

"Yep." She hops off the bike and looks between me and the house. "You got a fucking problem with it?"

I grip her nape and pull her close, eye to fucking eye. "You're telling me that this is the dipshit father who made you sell yourself to pay for school?" It's all I can do to keep from riding to the sheriff's department and blowing his motherfucking brains out.

"He is." She licks her lips, drawing my eyes to the movement. "And you're the dipshit who paid for what was up for sale."

"Fuck," I curse, releasing her and getting off the bike to pace. "Why the fuck didn't you say something before?" I'm tugging on my ponytail, my stomach in knots. How could I have added to her already shitty life? I kick the curb, cursing again.

"How was I supposed to know you had Daddy issues?" She shrugs, not in the least impressed with my meltdown. "I figured you two were in bed together. He hates the Wolves."

"Jesus Christ." I tug my hair even harder. "We are," I say, feeling sick to my fucking stomach. "Look, uh …" I still don't know her name.

She smirks, crossing her arms. "Now you wanna know?"

I stick out my hand. "I'm Edward Cullen: President of The Dirty Lions, Forks Charter."

"Fine." She takes it. "Bella Swan: Virginity Seller Extraordinaire."

"Please don't," I say, another pang of guilt stabbing me. "If I'd have known …"

"Fuck that," she snaps, standing to her full height. "It was amazing. _You_ were fucking amazing, and I'll never regret it."

"Really?" I ask, a skeptical smile forming.

"Really." She pulls the rubber band from her hair and shakes out the long, shiny locks. "You never know when an unexpected expense might occur. I'd love to have someone who knows their way around a woman's body on stand-by." She looks at me from beneath her lashes. "Though I can no longer offer you V status."

I consider her proposal, picturing the stacks of cash sitting in my safe and comparing them against the way she looked as she came on my cock. I also consider who her father is and how much I despise that motherfucker. Then I picture another man, one with an abstract face but who's the President of my rival club. I ruminate on how they're on a first-name basis, yet he was willing to sell her to some old, perverted fuck. The men in her life are shit, and while I'm not much better, I _can_ make sure her dreams are fulfilled to the extent that she won't need any of us for much longer.

Knowing what I'm about to do is as selfish as it is helpful, I step into her personal space. "On one condition," I rasp, the thought of having her again more of a turn-on than I first realized. "You offer to no one but me."

"Pfft." She rolls her eyes. "You're kidding me, right?"

I grip her nape and bring her lips to mine. The kiss is powerful and possessive and meant to express everything I want her to understand all in one fell swoop.

_While you fuck me, you're mine, even if I'm paying for the pleasure. I'll make it worth your while, babe. I fucking promise. I'll protect you from the vultures and release you to spread your wings when the time comes. You're making the right choice with me. _

"Shit," she mutters when I pull away, both of us a little breathless. "Why didn't you do that earlier?"

"I try not to make it a habit with one-night stands." I shrug, a little unsettled by the depth of the kiss and how lightheaded I feel.

"Good thing I'm no longer a one-night stand, then, huh?" She smirks as she sticks out her hand. "I'd say we have a deal."

A quake of unease moves through me, but I take her hand anyway, the offering too good to pass up. "Deal."

* * *

**Did you check out my banner? I have a Bikerward manip, and he's what I imagine as I write this. You can see it on Fyregirl Fics, my FB page. Follows are better than likes, I've learned, because a like doesn't always mean you'll see what I post. **

**All right, guys, make sure your seatbelts are buckled tightly!**

**I'****m gonna start rec'ing fics every week, but I'm not a WIP reader, so I need your help. Gimme your beloved hidden gem WIP recs, and I'll feature them. This week, I'm sharing the only two I'm reading, and that's because I pre-read them both.**

**Dominion of my Heart by Sunshine1220**

**In My Brother's Shadow by 2browneyes**

**My complete rec this week is an underappreciated gem. **

**Atlantic City by PhoenixRN - **Something sinister is going on behind the scenes at a popular casino. When things get dangerous, reluctant casino manager Edward, enlists the help of an intelligent runaway Bella, to figure out what's happening and to save them both. All Human ExB.

**Gimme your underappreciated WIP recs! **

**This was a day early, but I'll still see you Monday :)**


	3. Sleeping with the Enemy

**Thanks to my team: 2browneyes, ceceprincess1217, twilightsarsa, and my new member, CoppertopJ. GeekChic12 is beta'ing this crazy.**

* * *

**Take a deep breath! **

**BPOV**

"Here ya go, hun," Alice says as she places a steaming cup of black coffee in front of me. "Can I get ya something to eat?"

I take a long draw, feeling instantly energized. "Sure. I'll take two eggs, over easy, and a piece of toast."

"No sausage or bacon?" she asks, pencil poised on her pad.

"Not today," I reply, smiling. "It's my first day of class, and I don't want to overdo it."

"All right, sugar."

She turns to call out my ticket to old Mr. Cope before sashaying down the bar to the only other person in the diner. I recognize him, but only barely, though it wouldn't be hard to guess with the Harley parked outside and the leather vest announcing his affiliation. He's blond with long, thin hair and the strangest mustache I've ever seen. If I had to guess, I'd say he's late-thirties to early-forties and has a wiry but taut build.

Alice is in her forties, and she looks it. Wrinkles line her forehead and gray streaks her once raven hair. Long hours and tiring work make for a worn woman, but she's as sweet as the apple pie she serves, and that Lion would be lucky if she let him into her and Jesse's life. And judging by the sound of her giggles, it's a definite possibility.

"Order up," old man Cope calls.

She snaps into action, grabbing my plate and sliding it across the bar. "Can I get ya anything else?"

"I'm good, Alice. Thanks."

I hurry through my breakfast, eavesdropping on the goings-on down the bar as I do so. What? I'm curious. Besides, since I'll be fucking Edward again at some point, it helps to know the type of guys who'll be hanging around on my visits to the clubhouse.

I'm not accustomed to such an old crowd.

When I'm done, I toss a ten on the bar. "See ya later." Alice barely spares me a wave as she's deep in her flirting game.

My lip curls into a sneer as I walk into the parking lot and notice my father's cruiser parked in the far spot, a bottle turned up to his lips. I start marching his way, my fists clenched at my side. Halfway across the lot, the loud rumble of a group of motorcycles causes me pause, and I turn toward the noise. Jacob and three of his guys ride past, eyeing arrow-mustache guy's bike. If it wasn't for my father's presence, there'd probably be trouble. Those two despise each other, and my father happens to be the one with the power.

For once, maybe I am glad to see him.

My clenched fists relax as I stop outside the driver's door, crossing my arms as he rolls down the window. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a man see his daughter off on her first day of school?" he asks, already slurring at seven-thirty in the morning. "I'm proud of my girl." The last part of girl comes out disoriented as he hiccups the end of his sentence.

"He could if he gave a shit about said daughter," I snarl, my fists opening and closing beneath my arms. "Look, Charlie, I don't know why you chose today to act like you give a fuck, but don't bother. I made sure to pick up where you were slacking."

"You never did say where you got the cash." He's suddenly serious, his bloodshot eyes glaring my way.

"I didn't," I concur, not offering anything further.

"Bells." My name is a plea from his lips, but I don't soften. That may have worked when I was ten and he wasn't a drunk, but those years are long past. "I'm just trying to look out for you."

Guilt gnaws in my gut. "It wasn't from Jake, but that's all you're getting."

"Good." He takes another swig from his bottle. "I can live with that." He points a bony finger my way. "You need to stay away from him. There's trouble brewing."

I want to scream that he doesn't get to tell me what to do, but even without being told, I know. The Lions are here for a reason, and I'd bet a million fucking dollars it has to do with the Wolves. So, I stay quiet, choosing instead to give a reluctant nod.

"Fine," I mutter petulantly.

He looks me up and down, checking for the lie, but I guess he deems me truthful because he shifts the cruiser into reverse and jumps over the nearest curb as he backs out of his space. Not even bothering to check, he guns it out of the lot, swerving and squealing tires as he goes. He's going to kill someone one day—and maybe himself.

I sigh as I walk back to the piece-of-shit truck Charlie bought when I turned seventeen. He used the last bit of money from my mother's insurance, but that was only because Jake had started driving me everywhere. The cash was meant to send me to college, but Charlie drank most of it away, and all I got was this lousy backfiring death trap.

My mood has faltered by the time I make it to FCC, Forks Community College, so when Lauren, my BFF, accosts me as soon as I climb from the beast, I'm less inclined to entertain her petty insecurities. Don't get me wrong. She's my best friend, but she's not the brightest crayon in the box.

"Do you think this pony-tail is okay?" she asks, swinging her head around so I can take a look.

I roll my eyes. "I think it's the first day of class. It's not like we'll be doing labs yet."

"How do you know?" she challenges, eyeing me seriously. "They could test us to see where we're at."

I snort. My poor misguided friend. "Not gonna happen," I say, shaking my head. "They'll probably go over the syllabus, our schedule, and give us a list of supplies before sending us on our way. Besides, we have to get through our core education classes before they let us near the nursing ones."

My phone buzzes, and I pause at the door, pulling it from the front pocket of my bookbag. _Good luck – E_

I smile. _Thanks. Headed to my first class now – B_

_Talk later? – E_

_Sure – B_

"What has you smiling like that?" Lauren asks, looking between me and the phone I'm turning off and shoving back into my bag.

"Oh, nothing." I wave her away. "Charlie was making sure I made it all right."

"Now, I know you're lying." She pouts, looking at me with puppy eyes. "Please, tell me what's going on. You've been way too secretive about how you were able to come to FCC, and now you're smiling at a text that isn't from me."

"Fine," I relent, looking to make sure no one is eavesdropping. "I met a guy."

Her brows arch high on her forehead. "And?"

"Don't be obtuse," I say, huffing. "We hung out."

"That's it?" she asks, rolling her eyes. "That explains the text but not how you were able to pay your tuition."

"It was a scholarship, okay?" I say, irritation filtering into my tone. "It wasn't my first choice, but it'll get me what I want in the end." There. That's as close to the truth as I can get.

"See?" She bumps my shoulder. "That wasn't so hard."

"Whatever," I say as we enter our English class.

I registered us for classes a couple weeks ago online and made sure we were in the same ones. Now, I might regret that just a tiny bit. I love Lauren; she's my girl, but I didn't consider how she might fit into the deal I made with Edward. We've only texted here and there over the past month. There's been no offers to meet up and only two phone conversations, but that doesn't mean there won't be.

Soon, if I have a say.

As expected, class is relatively short, but college algebra starts soon, so we hang around campus by going to the library and getting on the computers to take our online syllabus quizzes. And while sitting there answering yes to the single syllabus question, a thought occurs to me. I used my money from Edward to pay for my entire degree, including a nest egg set aside for all the required books and other supplies I'll be expected to buy—according to current class standards.

But I don't have a laptop, nor do I have home internet.

Hello new expense.

A smile forms.

The day continues with two more classes, and when they're over, instead of texting Edward, I decide to make an appearance instead. Maybe I can goad him into fucking me for more cash. It's a win/win from where I sit.

Orgasms _and_ a laptop.

After a quick stop by the house to shower and change into skimpy cut-off jean shorts and a teeny pink tank, I'm back on the road, heading toward the outskirts of town. A loud pop startles the shit out of me, and I hang on to the steering wheel for dear life as the truck shimmies and shakes to a stop. Getting out and slamming the door as hard as I can, I stomp around to the passenger side. My tire is not only flat, but it's busted apart with shreds of rubber hanging off.

I kick the fender, and it hurts my sandal-clad foot. "Motherfucker," I spit, jumping around to shake off the pain.

A distant rumble echoes in my ears, and I put my aching foot to the ground and limp around to the road. This must be my lucky day. My smile is wide as the Harley comes around a curve up ahead, but the closer it gets, the more my lips fall. Jacob Black comes to a rolling stop before me.

"Oh," I say, disappointment seeping from my tone. "It's you."

"Who did you expect?" he asks, frowning.

"Nobody," I reply, changing my tune. "I thought it was Jared. He owes me ten bucks, and I could use a big, strong tire-changing hunk of man."

He smirks, flexing his muscles. "Maybe you did get lucky."

"Maybe," I tease, playing him for everything he's worth. "You gonna help a girl out?"

"You gonna tell a guy what happened at the sale?" he retorts, the frown returning.

"I told you," I snap, getting in his face to push the lie. "Someone knocked me out, and I woke in the parking lot. Sirens were coming in the distance so I hit the woods to keep Charlie from finding me. It took me hours to get home afterward."

He eyes me curiously, looking for the lie, but he won't find it. I'm that fucking good. "I know there's a new MC in town," he says, pushing down his kickstand. "They're the ones who blew the place."

"Yeah," I say, snapping my fingers. "I saw a new guy in the diner this morning."

"Right," he replies, nodding as he stands and heads toward the back of the truck. "You got a spare?"

"You don't see it attached to the fucking fender?" I ask, pointing where he just passed.

Fucking idiot.

But I need him.

"Sure, sure," he says, ignoring my bitchy attitude.

He's used to it.

After he gets the tire and jack, we go back around to the passenger side fender. While he works, I try to be a smart little investigator on Edward's behalf. "How do you know it was the new MC who blew the auction place?"

"Remember Leah?" he asks.

"Sam's girlfriend?"

"Yeah." He nods, working to loosen the bolt thingys that hold the tire on. "She was mistaken for one of the girls at the sale and was 'rescued' with the rest." He makes quotes around rescued. "As soon as she was dropped off at home, she came running over, crying to me about someone breaking Sam's neck."

A spike of fear moves through me. I'd forgotten about her when I concocted my lie. Did she see me get taken to the van? Or at the clubhouse? Has she told Jake that I was given personal treatment by the man who was in charge of the whole attack?

"Wow," I say, pretending to be surprised, which I sorta am. "So they just took the rest of the girls home after they stole them from you?"

"From what I can tell," he says, pushing the spare tire onto the truck. "I'm not sure why you got left behind." He pauses and lifts a suspicious brow my way.

I hold his stare, shrugging. "Maybe it was because they thought I was too old for the sale?"

"Maybe." He goes back to work on the tire. "They had no problem burning everyone else alive."

I fake a chill. "Must've been my lucky night."

"I guess it was." He stands, grabbing the shredded tire and tossing it into the bed of my truck before looking at me with a perplexed expression. "Where ya headed?"

I almost swallow my tongue. "I'm meeting Lauren at The Lodge," I say quickly, lying through my teeth. "We're going to celebrate our first day of class."

"You're going to school?" he asks, suspicious again.

"Yep," I respond without missing a beat. "I was able to get a couple scholarships, and surprisingly, Charlie chipped in a little too."

His face looks sour at the mention of Charlie, but his response is still nice. "You got what you wanted." He pauses, blowing out a breath. "For what it's worth, I'm glad the sale didn't go down that night."

_Keep a straight face, Bella. Keep a straight face. _"Me too, Jake."

"I do have a couple irons in the fire, so I'll be in touch." He taps the fender, moving toward his bike. "You should be good to go."

"Thanks."

He doesn't crank his bike until I'm pulled onto the road, but I watch in the rearview to make sure he continues going the other way. When he does, I blow out a deep breath. Playing games with Jacob is dangerous, always has been, but I have no choice.

He'll kill me if he finds out I'm sleeping with the enemy—literally.

Fifteen minutes later, I've somehow sweet-talked James into letting me through the gates of the clubhouse without alerting Edward of my presence. As I get out of the truck, I notice several cars parked in the lot, and all five bikes are here as well. Loud music spills from inside, and the memories from being here before make me tingle.

I don't bother knocking as I let myself inside. Nothing could prepare me for what I find when I round the corner, though. No matter where I look, there's nothing but debauchery to be seen. There's triple the number of tits as there are cocks, but one cock in particular is the only one that holds my interest, and it's currently hidden from my prying eyes.

Down some bitch's throat.

* * *

**If you flounce now, you'll miss the epicness to follow!**

* * *

**WIP Rec—Audeamus by Isabelle Sumner - **This rec is brought to you by princeselisa and roxiergirl.

**Complete Rec—And Then There's you by StewLuv - **A misunderstanding makes the Cullens plan a cruel prank on unpopular Isabella Swan for vengeance. But as Edward takes on the challenge of seducing Bella he quickly discovers her dark world at home. Edward must now save the girl he was supposed to break.

* * *

**It's RELEASE DAY for ACE, book II in the Men of Rapture series. Just enter "ACE by Faye Byrd" in the search bar on Amazon, if you're interested. ALL my books are either free or drastically marked down, including RUSH for 99 cents! **

**Here's a small excerpt of ACE: **

By seven, I'm partied out and remember I left my phone on the bed. Eager to check for missed calls or texts, I stand, tossing a hundred on the table. "It's been a great time, guys, but I'm beat."

"Aw, man, don't pussy out on me now," Rush says, a drink past tipsy. "And no fucking way." He shoves the bill back toward me. "This is our party. I got this."

"Cool, man," I say, shoving the cash back into my pocket. "Elle, it was great to officially meet you, and Alyssa, congratulations. I would say you could do better, but the truth is, the man you've helped him become is pretty damn awesome."

Rush stands with his tipsy ass and throws his arms around me for a bone-crushing hug, but that's okay. It feels good. The emotion of this get-together has been nice and just what I needed to renew my vigor when it comes to dealing with Rowan. Tomorrow, I'll scour this town from top to bottom if I have to. It's time to get answers once and for all.

The drive back to the shop is uneventful, and I'm glad I didn't drink so much that I'd need to take a cab. The shop is dark and silent as I shut off the engine and get out of my truck. Whistling, I walk around to the back stairs, only to pause as I notice a body sitting two steps from the bottom.

"Rowan," I say, breathing a sigh of relief as my feet pick up speed. Only, she lifts her head, and even in the dim lighting, I can tell it isn't her. I come to a sudden halt as my mind tries to process the sight before me.

The girl stands, her fist clenched tightly around the strap of her backpack. "Try again, Dad."

* * *

**I hope you're ALL still here on Saturday :)**


	4. Slobber-Knob

**Huge thanks to my team: 2browneyes, ceceprincess1217, CoppertopJ and twilightsarsa pre-read for me, and Geekchic12 is the beta babe! **

* * *

**Here we go! **

**EPOV**

I'm settled in a chair with my head laid back and my eyes closed as some random bunny works over my cock. She's not overly talented, but a warm, wet mouth never fails to bring pleasure. I thrust my hips, and she takes it all in stride, hollowing her cheeks and humming, which sends vibrations sizzling through me.

I groan.

On the next stroke, her lips touch the base of my cock, sending it slipping halfway down her throat. It feels sublime, but as she gags around me, seeking to eject my erection, I realize something is terribly wrong.

I lift my head, and my eyes pop open, only to meet a pair of furious browns. "Bella," I mumble, realizing shit's about to go down but unable to give it the proper response. "What the fuck?"

She has a fistful of the bunny's hair and is holding her down, effectively choking her with my cock. The bunny's eyes are watery and the red veins are bulging, but it feels so fucking good I'm sick enough to allow it to continue. Just seeing the fire rage in Bella's eyes causes my balls to tighten as my orgasm builds.

"You like that?" Bella smirks, pushing a little harder. "I thought we had an agreement."

I groan, the knot in my groin tightening. "We do."

She snatches the bunny by her hair, pulling her off my cock, which sends her into a coughing fit. My orgasm retreats, and I whine at the loss. "This bitch isn't part of it," she snarls at the girl, who's gasping for breath and begging me with her bloodshot eyes to do something. But I can't. I'm too turned on by the prospect of what might happen next. "I agreed to no one else, and that fucking goes for you too."

My brows furrow as my lust-filled mind works to comprehend her statement, but I must not be fast enough because she draws back and starts wailing on the bunny's face. Blood splatters all over the girl's naked skin, and my cock throbs at Bella's possessive display. I'm in a trance as I watch her kick and punch and snatch handfuls of raven hair from her perceived foe's head. It's the screams of terror that finally filter through the horny haze and snaps me into reality.

The rest of the room has gone silent, and other bunnies look on in horror as Bella beats the shit out of this chick for sucking my cock. And goddamn, that fucker has yet to go down, turned on even more by the violence of her attack. I shake off the fog that still clings to me like a second skin and stand, fastening my jeans and reaching into the melee.

"Fucking hell," I roar, grabbing Bella from behind and yanking her off the poor girl, who's in a ball on the floor, trying to cover her face. "Calm the fuck down."

I attempt to set her on her feet, but her fists turn to me. "How dare you?" she screams, punching and clawing and kicking. "Get your fucking hands off me. I'm done with your stupid ass."

She's pissed, so I do what I do best when it comes to her. I lift her and toss her over my shoulder. She pitches a goddamn fit the whole way, but I don't let her down until she's tossed to her ass in the middle of my bed.

She straightens up immediately, looking at the sheets with wide eyes, and scrambles off it. "Don't ever set me on your disease-infested bed again," she spits, attempting to walk past me.

I grab her arm. "What's your fucking problem?"

"My problem?" She jabs herself in the chest with her pointer finger. "You're my fucking problem." Now she's jabbing it at me. "How dare you make an arrangement with me and then allow some slut to suck your cock? Did you fuck her too? Or better yet, how many whores have you fucked since you agreed to only be with me?"

"Wait just a fucking minute," I say, holding up my palms. "I did not agree to that insane bullshit."

Her eyes go wide, and then they narrow to evil, tiny slits. "You lying motherfucker," she snarls, advancing on me. "That was the _only_ condition of the arrangement."

"That condition was for _you_," I stress, my cock throbbing as I remember the feel of her untouched pussy spasming around me.

She loses it then, flying at me all fists and claws like an enraged tiger. "You piece of shit. Who do you think you are?" She's doing everything in her power to hurt me, and I'm doing everything in my power to prevent that while also trying not to hurt her in return.

It ain't fucking easy.

I finally lift her and sandwich her arms between our bodies, her face just inches from mine. "Calm down," I say evenly, trying to soothe her anger. "I'm sorry. Okay?" She takes several deep breaths, and I think I might be getting through to her. "I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression. I thought you knew I wasn't going without pussy."

She draws back to get a better look at me, and I try to send the apology through my eyes as well as my words. For a brief moment, I think everything is going to be okay, but fury flashes in her eyes only a second before she slams her head forward and busts me straight in the mouth. The taste of iron seeps onto my tongue, and I drop her ass to the floor as I reach for my already-swelling lips.

I guess she doesn't accept.

"Bitch," I mutter from behind my hand.

"Skank-fucking liar," she returns, crossing her arms and eyeing the door behind me. "I'm out of here. We can pretend we never met."

Even with the taste of blood on my tongue, my cock is throbbing with need—_especially_ with the taste of blood on my tongue. Blood she drew. She's so fucking hot with her drive to attack things that displease her. And she's so fucking wrong for thinking she's going to get away from me that easily.

I advance on her, my voice smooth as honey. "I don't want you to go," I murmur, reaching out a lone finger to trail across her bare arm, sending goosebumps scattering across her scintillating flesh. "Maybe I made a mistake."

She snorts, stepping back so I'm no longer touching her. "You definitely made a fucking mistake," she says, looking away from my gaze. "But it was me who should've known better. If it sounds too good to be true, it usually is."

"No," I say softly, her words causing a strange ache in my chest. "I'm committed to our agreement. I want to make sure your schooling is taken care of so you'll never be in that fucked up place again."

She shakes her head, her sad brown eyes connecting with mine. "That's no longer possible."

"Why not?" I press, taking a step toward her. "I'm still here. I have the cash. My cock is aching to be inside you this very second."

She lifts her chin, almost like she's looking down on me, which isn't technically possible. "I refuse to be part of a fucking harem."

So this is what it all boils down to, which I guess makes sense given the ass-whooping she delivered earlier. I take another step, entering her personal space, my voice soft but insistent. "And if I agree to give all that up?"

She laughs, but it isn't a cute giggle or even a belly-shaking one. It's sarcastic as fuck. "Like I could trust you to tell me the truth."

One more step and I reach out and grip her chin. "A Dirty Lion _always_ keeps his word." My gaze is fierce because if I have nothing, I have my goddamn word.

The belief is clear in her eyes, so I press her further. Leaning down, I pass my headbutt-swollen lips over hers, softly at first, testing. She doesn't respond, but she also doesn't retreat. Another pass and I add my tongue, tracing the seam of her closed lips. She sighs into my mouth and I grin as I take advantage, slipping my tongue between her open lips.

Big fucking mistake.

She catches it between her teeth, just hard enough to trap it in place and cause me copious amounts of pain. Her eyes bore into mine, and I'd love to say I'm getting whatever message she's sending, but I'm not. I'm only getting fucking harder. This girl is driving me insane with her penchant for inflicting pain—in a good way. She bites down, eliciting a hiss, before reaching for me, her hands anchoring around my nape as she pulls me closer and soothes my tongue with her own.

My head goes fuzzy and my cock pulses, but above it all, I want to devour her whole. This kiss is hungry and angry, nothing like the last we shared and everything I want all future ones to be. She tastes like fire and fury, so I return it with ice and calm, melting her ire and conquering her resistance.

Backing her against the wall, I fuck her mouth with my tongue and lift her tank with my fingers, ghosting my palms against the sides of her braless tits. _Jesus._ I groan, pulling my lips away so they can caress as much skin as possible. She's beautiful and breathless, her chest heaving under my ministrations.

"Stop." Her fists tighten in my hair. "I … can't."

Reluctantly, I lift my head, my eyes intent on her. "What's the problem? I thought this was settled."

"Is it?" She lifts a challenging brow.

I tweak her nipples, my eyes falling to the tightened buds. "I gave my word."

"That …"

My eyes trail from her tits to her flushed face. "You're it. While we're fucking, it's only you." I lift her arms, pulling the tank upward as I go. "But that means you'll need to be available more often. I'm a man with needs."

"Maybe _I_ have needs, too," she challenges, her flush running all the way to her heaving chest. "What if you can't keep up, old man?"

I run my hands down to the waist of her ripped jean shorts. "That'll never happen, Bella." My voice is rough from the aching need to dominate. "How much?" Her brows furrow, confusion marring her beautiful face. "I'm going to make you scream my name. How much is it going cost me?"

"That slobber-knob isn't getting anywhere near this tight pussy." She smirks, a twinkle in her eyes. "It's going to require a deep-tissue disinfecting first."

"Is that so?" I give her my own smirk.

"Absolutely so."

"Then let the disinfecting begin."

I grab her once again and toss her over my shoulder. She doesn't scream, yell, or pitch a fit this trip, though, and my guess is because she's every bit as turned on as me. I never did get a price, and I frankly don't give a fuck. She can have it all as long as she sticks to her end of the agreement.

I don't let her down as I start the shower, choosing instead to make sure she doesn't take the opportunity to run—truth be told, I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to. She's getting her way, and I'll stick to my word. Who would want a random chick on their cock when they get to have a fresh, tight, fiery pussy on the regular anyway?

Not this smart motherfucker.

The warm water spills from three different shower heads, and I don't care that our clothes are drenched as I set her on her feet and press our chests tightly together. All I care about is that she's here, and a personal scrubbing will be enough to get me inside her again.

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind," she says, her hands slipping beneath my T-shirt. "But it has potential."

I smile as she pushes it up. "Yeah?" I tussle with the wet material as I work it over my head and toss it to the shower floor before reaching for the zipper of my jeans. "Does it have enough potential to get me laid?"

She swats my hands away and works the jeans down my hips. "I thought _you_ were going to make _me_ scream your name."

I fist her soaked hair, tugging her head to the side. "I like a fucking challenge," I murmur, leaning down and scraping my teeth against the exposed skin of her neck. "Turn around."

It's a demand, and I don't wait for her to comply. Instead, I move her myself, lifting her hands above her head and holding them against the wall. I reach around to unbutton the sopping jean shorts and push them off her sexy hips. The soaked pale pink lace that's left behind leaves nothing to the imagination, and I'd forgotten just how fine her ass is.

I peel the flimsy material from her hips, and push them to the floor, leaving her exposed. I kick her legs wider. Water cascades down her body, but that isn't the slick wetness my fingers encounter when they reach her tight center.

She moans when I slip a finger inside so I add another, working them in and out at a practiced pace, reminding myself that she's only experienced sex one other time. My lips trail across her shoulder and nibble at her nape while exhaling steamy, hot breaths against her skin. Chills pebble, and she shivers, even as we're surrounded by steam from the warm water.

"You like the feel of my fingers in that pussy, Bella?" I croon, speeding my movements as she tightens. "Don't be shy, baby. You look so fucking hot spread before me like this." I lick across her shoulder and zero in on the spot behind her ear, sucking hard. "Let me feel that pussy clenching," I whisper-growl, nibbling on her lobe. "That's it, baby."

The first spasm hits, and she nearly collapses. But I don't let her, instead reaching around to hold her upright and drive her even wilder with two fingers circling her throbbing nub. From both sides, I work her into a frenzy and collect spasm after spasm from her shaking body. Her hand slaps against the shower wall, and I continue until her legs clamp onto my hand, stilling it.

Spinning her, I waste no time before shoving my tongue into her mouth in a heated display of need. "Get to work," I say, pulling away and stepping back, motioning to my cock. "Make sure it's up to your standards because I'm fucking dying to be inside you."

It takes her a second to snap from her orgasm-induced haze, but after staring dumbly for a moment, she finally reaches for the soap. I lean back against the wall and shut my eyes. I almost come as soon as she touches me, but I clench my jaw and hold that shit back.

Embarrassment isn't my thing.

"You never got a price," she says softly, her hands expertly slipping up and down my shaft. "What if I said ten k again?"

"Fuck, Bella," I groan, fighting like hell to not blow my load at the sight of her on her knees with her hands on me. "I'm tempted to say it'd be worth it."

She stills, and I breathe through the reprieve, both hating and appreciating it at the same time. "Two k a pop," she finally says, leaning to the side so she can rinse the soap. "I think that's a fair price—for both of us."

I look at her then—really look. Water dots her skin and runs in rivulets from the tips of her long hair. Her heart-shaped face is makeup free, and her deep brown eyes are full of mystery and danger. She's me in the female form, only ten years younger and every bit as dark and intelligent.

"That's fair," I grunt as she stands and pushes her naked form against me.

"Then make me scream your name," she whispers against my lips.

I close my eyes and take the plunge, even knowing she's going to cost me more than money before this is over.

* * *

**This fic is all about fun, and I fucking flove this chapter. I snicker every time I read it. I hope you enjoyed it, too!**

* * *

**WIP REC—White Noise by hotteaforme—**rec'd by Rita01x**—**Waitress Bella wants nothing to do with her boyfriend's shady drug dealings. When he forces her to do him a favor, she finds herself on the wrong side of the wrong sort of people… all except one. M for a reason. 00s vibes**.**

**COMPLETE REC—For the Summer by Camoozle—**Every year Bella waits for the 'Pay Checks' to roll into her sleepy river town and every year Edward's hers, just for the summer. AH, AU, OOC, B/E **No fic recs from me would be complete without this fic. It contains my absolute fave scene in Twilight fanfic.** (Fanfic Chpt #15, 2/3 down starts with "You pinky promised" and takes place in the laundromat. You're welcome :)

* * *

Another reminder about my books. RUSH is 99 cents this week only, and ACE is a new release. While RUSH may have been too much to handle for some, ACE is a steamy, heart-clenching second-chance romance and able to be read without ever touching RUSH. I'm super proud of these two books and the work I put into them. Fandom support means the world, and that's why I make sure to come back here and create stories just for you. I publish under Faye Byrd on Amazon.

**This one was early, so I'll see you on Thursday :)**

**P.S. Any teasers and fic news from me can be found by following my page "Fyregirl Fics" on FB. **


	5. A Private Deal

**2browneyes, CoppertopJ, ceceprincess1217, and twilightsarsa are my pre-readers, and GeekChic12 is the beta for this one.**

* * *

**There's no reason to assume BxE didn't use a condom (they did before).**

**There's no reason to assume E doesn't ALWAYS use a condom. **

**There's no reason to assume he doesn't get tested regularly. He's a 30 yr old man with no diseases and no kids, so these are all safe assumptions. **

**A freshly showered cock and a condom make that sexual encounter the same as if it was then or six months later. **

**I know most of you didn't care, but for anyone who crinkled their nose even though they enjoyed the chapter, I wanted to give a little perspective :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

_U coming by today? – E_

_Do I need to? – B_

_Hell yes – E_

_Let me see if I can pencil you in – B_

_Wouldn't u rather have a nice thick magic marker? – E_

I giggle, rolling my eyes. _Maybe – B_

_Then u should cum – E_

_How's a girl gonna resist an invitation like that? – B_

_She doesn't – E_

_I'll text you when I'm otw – B _

I'm still staring at my phone when a hand reaches over and takes it from me. "Who the hell names their kid Lion?" Lauren asks, scrolling through our string of messages. "And oh my God, you're sleeping with him already?"

I snatch it back, my moment of shock over. "That's none of your fucking business," I snap, locking my phone so she can't pull a move like that again. "And that's the name _I _call him." I waggle my brows, implying it means more than it does.

"Ohhh, right," she says, though her face tells me she clearly doesn't get it. "Is it someone I know?"

_I sure hope not. _

"Doubt it," I respond, letting the lie roll off my tongue. "He lives in Port Angeles."

"When will I get to meet him?"

I shrug, shoving my new Mac into my backpack. "Let's see how it goes first, okay?" I crinkle my nose, standing and shouldering my bag. "To be honest, I don't think we'll ever be anything outside the bedroom."

"That's … not like you," Lauren says, gathering her things and hurrying to catch up with me. "You're okay with just a hookup?"

"Come on." I bump into her shoulder. "Haven't we always dreamed about nabbing a guy who knows how to use his big cock?"

"You're serious?" She stops walking and grabs my arm, watching my expression. "Wow, you went from virgin to porn star in a hot second."

"Yeah." I let out a laugh. "I guess I did."

"Does he have a hot brother?" she asks, leaning close so no one can overhear.

"Hmm." I picture the other Lions, zeroing in on Mikey. But should I? Lauren isn't very street smart, and she could end up in real trouble if shit were to go down. What am I saying? _When_ shit goes down. "I don't know," I say, considering. "I'll see what I can find out."

"Yes." She fist pumps, and I laugh because she looks so dorky doing it.

"What's so funny?" Jake asks, scaring the shit out of me.

My laughter dies. "What are you doing here?"

"What?" he says, lifting a brow. "Am I not allowed or something?"

"Or something," Lauren mumbles, side-eyeing me.

"What?" Jake barks, cupping his ear. "You got something to say to me?"

"She doesn't." I step between them, not wanting Lauren to move herself any higher on his shit list. "Did you have a reason for stopping by, or are you considering enrolling at FCC?"

"I thought we'd go for a ride," he says, tilting his head for me to jump on behind him like it's nothing, and I guess it isn't if I think in terms of the past. I've ridden with him dozens of times before, though mostly to piss off Charlie. "Hop on."

"I don't know, Jake," I hedge, eyeing my truck. "I have a lot of school work to do when I get home."

"We'll be quick," he responds, cranking his bike to life, which drowns out my would-be objections.

I huff as I toss my bag into the truck, and Lauren catches me before I can get away. "Are you sure about this, Bella?"

"Might as well see what he wants." I shrug. "I'll text you later."

Growing up around here, we've both known Jacob Black for our entire lives. He's seven years our senior and technically from La Push, but you don't live around here and not know about The Raging Werewolves. They used to keep their business out of the city limits, mostly due to Charlie, but since my mom's death seven years ago, they've taken advantage of his alcoholic spiral and have started to inch their way into Forks.

"As soon as you're home." She jabs her pointer finger at me, sounding like someone's mother.

"Got it." I wave her off, hoping she'll go without saying anything to Jake. She hates him, and the feeling is mutual. She's always despised my penchant for using him to fuck with Charlie, and he can't stand her smart mouth.

With a nasty look in his direction, she's in her Jetta and backing from her spot. I breathe a sigh of relief before turning to Jake. He's watching me with a hard expression, and my stomach ties itself in knots as I consider the dangerous game I'm playing. Jake's always been cool toward me, but if he finds out I'm lying about the sale to cover up my relationship with the Lion president, I don't know what he'll do.

He's capable of some awful shit.

"Got an extra helmet?"

"Nope," he says, revving the motor. "The idea that Charlie might catch you without one is too much fun to consider."

I bob my head, tossing my leg over and securing my hands around his waist. I don't know why this bothers me so much. I used to get a kick out of defying the law and hoping Charlie saw, but now I worry someone else might instead. I could literally set off a war in the streets by agreeing to this ride, yet I had no viable excuse to say no. Burying my forehead against his Wolf patch, I close my eyes and hope for the best

The ride is quick, and when salty air assaults my senses, I lift my head. We've come to a stop in the deserted parking lot at First Beach, and I feel partially relieved and partially unnerved. I'm glad we're nowhere in Forks, but I don't like that we're so alone. The vibe between us feels off, and I don't know if it's because of my guilty conscience or if my lies are about to catch up to me.

Jake parks the bike and hops off, facing the distant beach. I'm hesitant as I join him, the tension in the air making me nervous. "What the fuck's going on?" I say, standing tall. It's the best chance I have to counteract his weird demeanor. "Why did you bring me here?"

He glances my way before producing a business card out of thin air and turning his attention back to the beach. "I know the attack ruined your plans, so I found you a private deal."

I take the white rectangle. "For?" I ask curiously, bringing it up to read. _Aro Moon, Clallam Septic Service, Port Angeles, Washington, 555-555-5555. _"I'm not sure I understand."

He whips his head in my direction, his long dark hair blowing in the breeze. "I felt bad after the sale fell through, so I've been looking for a new buyer. I finally found someone I approve of, and more importantly, we've come to an agreement on price."

My brows furrow. "I'm not sure I'm following, Jake."

He tugs on the chain, pulling his wallet from his back pocket. Lifting out a piece of paper, he unfolds it and passes it over. I take it warily and look down. It's a cashier's check from the aforementioned man in the sum of five thousand dollars, and it's made out to Jacob Black.

"Cool," I say with a shrug, holding it out for him. "I hope you don't have to kill someone for that kind of payday."

"Bella," he growls, snatching the check and closing it in his fist. "This is for _us_." He waves said fist between us, and my face screws up. "The _sale_," he stresses, looking at me strangely. I still don't get it. "You know, your virginity."

My heart drops to my stomach, and I try like hell to keep my expression even. I'm not sure if I'm successful, but I do know my voice shakes when I reply. "I'm already in school. The sale isn't important anymore."

"Not important, maybe." He shrugs, putting the wrinkled up check into his wallet and shoving it back into his pocket. "But it's all set up. As you can see, he's already delivered the funds."

I cross my arms in a huff. "I am not sleeping with some random man for five thousand dollars."

"No. You aren't," he says, and I sigh in relief. "You're doing it for three."

"Have you lost your fucking mind?" I ask, my temper rising. Not only has this stupid fuck sold me without my consent, he thinks he's getting two-fifths of the cash. "First, I'm not sleeping with him at all. And second, if I were, I'm worth way more than five thousand." I take three steps and jab him in the chest. "_You_ don't get a cut of this pussy."

His jaw tightens, and the coldness that seeps into his expression is enough to cause worry, but I'm too pissed to heed my internal warning bell. "You'll do it for free if I say so, Bella," he snarls, gripping my chin tightly. "You're lucky I haven't already taken it for myself."

"How dare you?!" I claw at his arm, and when he doesn't let go, I slap him hard enough to turn his face. "I'm not your fucking property!"

My fingerprints stain his cheek, but otherwise, he's unaffected. "I've always liked your fiery spirit, Bella, but don't let it get you hurt." He shoves me backward and moves to straddle his bike. "I'll give you a few days to come to terms with the deal, and I'll be back in touch. This isn't negotiable." Cranking his bike to life, he shifts it into gear and cruises out of the lot, leaving me alone and gaping after him.

What in the fuck just happened? And better yet, what the fuck am I supposed to do about it without starting World War III? Edward is my only play, but he's also the messiest one. I have no choice but to share what happened here with him, and I have no idea how he's going to react.

"Bella." His voice fills me with calm. "I thought you were out an hour ago."

"Edward." I say his name all relieved and shit. "I need you."

"What's going on?" he asks, his tone more serious. "Is everything okay?"

"For now," I reply, walking toward the edge of the parking lot. "Can you come get me? I'm at First Beach."

"You don't have a ride?"

"No," I say softly. "Hurry please. I'll explain later."

"I'm on my way."

I move away from the parking lot and out of sight for anyone who may pull in. I don't want to be caught unaware, especially if Jake changes his mind and returns. I'm not sure what to make of today. I've always known he's dangerous, but it's also been in the abstract. I've only flirted around the periphery, and it's never been aimed at me before.

Even when I hear the chorus of Harley motors in the distance, I stay hidden behind a chunk of marram grass. That distinct sound has announced Jake's arrival as long as I've known him, and I'm not the damsel in distress who always gets killed in movies. I'll make sure this is Edward before showing my face. Jake just forced me to choose a side in the looming war, and it isn't his.

"Bella," Edward calls over the thundering rumble of the Harley motors. "Are you here?"

I stand, scurrying from the bushes. "Coming." I wave as I run to him, and when I get there, I throw my arms around him and bury my face in his muscular chest. "Thank you."

"What the fuck?" he mutters, pulling me away so he can look me over. "Are you hurt?" I shake my head. "How did you get here?"

"Can we talk about it back at the clubhouse?" I ask, urging him to move toward his bike. "We're in Wolf territory. It's not safe here."

"Not so fucking fast." He grabs my arm as I try to pass. "Did that motherfucker do something to you?"

I sigh, unsure what to say. "Not yet."

"That's not good enough, Bella." His voice is fierce and his fists are opening and closing. "Did he bring you here against your will?"

I look at the ground and hope my answer scatters in the wind. "No."

Edward lifts my chin, his eyes cold. "You rode on the back of his bike?"

I snatch my chin from his grasp and walk over to his Harley, refusing to incriminate myself. After the way I showed out with that stupid bunny the other week, I have no ground to stand on. He's going to be pissed, and I accept that, but he's going to have to do it in safer territory. As it is, we're sitting ducks. If Jake catches us, Edward rescuing me on_ his _turf, blood will spill.

"Ride with James." Edward shoves his extra helmet on my head and passes me before throwing a long muscular leg over his sexy bike. His anger only makes him hotter, sitting there with his biceps bulging and no shirt under his vest. Ignoring him, I attempt to climb on back, but he shoves my hands away with a glare. "I don't like you right now."

"Fine." I huff, adding an extra sway to my hips as I approach the Lion prospect. "Hey there, handsome," I purr, tracing my finger up his arm. "The president says I'm gonna have to hitch a ride with you. Does that sound like something you'd want?"

His jaw is open but he can't seem to form words, so he nods. I smile my most seductive smile and move my hand down his arm to make the transfer to his waist. Exaggerating my every move, I feel him up as much as I can and hope Edward takes the bait. It'll be a travesty if he really does make me ride with this Polo-clad douche.

Just as I grip James' waist to swing my leg over, Edward's Harley roars up beside us. "Get the fuck on," he growls, motioning his head to the empty spot behind him. When I'm on my seat with my arms secured around his waist, he turns to the side so I can hear him clearly. "I'll admit that was a fucking stupid idea, but letting you ride with me doesn't mean I'm not pissed. It just means I want to snap that motherfucker's neck because you touched him, so imagine how I feel knowing you clung to that scumbag Jacob."

He doesn't give me a chance to respond, choosing instead to burn a long black mark across the concrete on his way out of the lot. The rest of the ride is just as tumultuous. He roars through the streets, leaving the rest of his MC in the dust as he takes his anger out on the road.

Maybe he'll take it out on me once we arrive back at the clubhouse. I never have had the pleasure of an angry fuck, and today seems as good a day as any. My semi-normal world here in Forks has just been obliterated, and the only people who can help me now are The Dirty Lions.

It's a good thing their president likes me—usually.

**Uh-oh, looks like someone may be in trouble!**

* * *

**WIP REC—A Perfect Metaphor by FlamingMaple—**rec'd by Bevey99—When Edward left, it wounded Bella deeply, but it was Jacob's death that instigated what everyone believed to be a psychotic break. Why else would she say a vampire killed Jake? Ten years later, Bella's world has been fractured by her husband's death. Now this young widowed mother must grapple with the everyday difficulties of life and Edward's unexpected return. BellaxEdward. HEA.

**COMPLETE REC—Scotch, Gin, and the New Girl by wtvoc—**Les Liaisons Dangereuses, je crois. We were Cruel Intentions. We are Gossip Girls. We do not care. At all." all-human. (Please be warned, this isn't SM's Twilight. It's darker, grittier. Hornier) HEA

* * *

**HUGE thanks to everyone who purchased my books XOXOXO**

**See you Tuesday :)**


	6. Was it or Wasn't it?

**Super special thanks to my team, 2browneyes, ceceprincess1217, CoppertopJ, and twilightsarsa for pre-reading. And GeekChic12 for beta'ing.**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Strip."

"Edward, I—"

"Save it," I growl, throwing up my hand. "You fucked up, and you have to be punished." I start pacing, rage racing beneath my skin and propelling my feet to move. "I can't quite grasp why _my _fuckinglover would hop on the back of my enemy's bike. Why she'd cling to that motherfucker's waist."

"I've always rid—"

I stop pacing and spear her with a glare so cold the words freeze on her pretty pink lips. "You're still fucking dressed?" I challenge, tossing my Cut to the floor and rolling my shoulders. "I want you naked and wet." I step closer to tower over her. "_Now_."

She lifts her dark eyes, and fire burns in them. I'm not sure how to feel about that, but I'll consider it a challenge—something to diminish. It's time she learns the price of defiance. Gripping the collar of her thin tank, I yank, snapping the straps at the seams to reveal her bare chest.

"And braless." My anger skyrockets, causing me to fist the material and snatch it from her body. "Lose the shorts." I take a step back, locking my hands behind my back. "Bad girls don't get paid, Bella, and they don't have orgasms."

She pauses, her shorts pushed down enough that I can see the delicate white lace of her thong. "Just fuck me, Edward." She sends them both down her long legs to pool around her feet. "Take your anger out on my pussy." She turns and anchors her arms against the wall, her eyes meeting mine over her shoulder. "And when you're done, we're going to fucking talk."

_Goddammit. _

I kick off my boots, my eyes trained on the delicate arch of her back, and release the zipper of my jeans. My cock fights its way past the thick material in search of its favorite new toy. Stepping out of my jeans, I rip open a condom with my teeth and roll it down my shaft. Fisting myself, I contemplate all the ways I'm going to punish her.

"Legs spread." I kick them apart and encircle her waist, shifting her pelvis so it's angled toward me. "Ass out." My hand roams up her stomach to cup her tit, flicking my thumb across the tight bud. She moans, and I bite her shoulder out of spite. "You don't fucking get to feel good."

She hisses but otherwise takes that shit. "Keep telling yourself that."

Anger jolts through me like a fucking lightning bolt, and I react, drawing back and slapping her on the ass. Before she can respond to the sting, I fist my cock and run it through her wetness, plunging deep inside. I draw back and smack her ass again, eliciting a choked moan. Driven by the mental image of her arms around another man, on _his_ bike, I press her face against the wall and pivot my hips violently.

My orgasm builds swiftly. Physical domination permeates my every cell and fires off electrical currents that gather in my stomach and race downward. My balls tighten, and she flutters around me, sending me into a panic. I pull my cock from her body and fist it tightly, stroking myself to completion.

She turns, panting and appalled, and I smirk, tossing the condom into the nearby bin before caging her against the wall. "No orgasms for Bella." I kiss her shoulder. "Maybe." Nibble. Suck. Lick. "You have a reasonable explanation." I grasp her creamy ribcage with my tanned hands. "And if so …" I drop before her, rubbing my scruff against her toned stomach. "I'll make it up to you."

Small fists grip my hair, and her thighs clench as she squirms, seeking friction. "Please, Edward," she pants, attempting to push my head downward. "Don't leave me like this."

I open my mouth and place hot, wet kisses along her abdomen, humming as my lips suck just above her pubic hair. "Tell me the truth, Bella." I sink my teeth into her flesh. "Why were you with him?"

She growls, and it's so fucking sexy. Tightening her fists, she snatches my hair, pulling my head backward so I have no choice but to meet her agitated eyes. "Make me come first."

"No." I mean that shit, and she must see it in my eyes.

"Fine." She releases my hair and pushes me out of the way before walking over and grabbing a T-shirt out of my drawer. She throws it over her head and settles onto my bed with a huff. "He was parked next to my ride when I came out of class, so I didn't have a choice but to hop on when he told me to."

That's not a good enough reason by any stretch, but I let it slide in favor of getting the whole story. I go to the same dresser and yank out a pair of basketball shorts, donning them and kicking back against the leather headboard. She's sprawled across the foot, and it's hard to ignore that she doesn't have underwear on, but I do.

This shit is important.

The days of her chilling with Jacob are over.

"What did he want?" I ask, kickstarting my fact-finding mission.

The conversation that follows pisses me off more than I thought was possible. And even though my anger is no longer directed at Bella, it's hard to exclude her. She should've told him no. They were in a public place, and he couldn't very well kidnap her ass.

"So you told him to fuck off," I say, making sure to get this shit straight from jump. "Did you inform him who that pussy belongs to?"

"Yes," she responds, narrowing her eyes my way. "And no." As I lean forward to chew her ass, she adds, "He'd already threatened me. Did you want me to goad him into killing me?"

"No," I growl, even though it pisses me off that he doesn't know. "I don't want you dead."

"But you want him to know that I've already sold my virginity to you?" She rolls her eyes. "How can that even matter to you right now?"

"It just fucking does." Him insinuating he should've taken what I've already claimed is enough to set my teeth on edge. "Can you imagine the look on his face?"

"Murderous rage," she sneers. "Yeah, I can imagine it."

"Because he threatened you," I growl, jumping up to pace. "This whole outing complicates shit, Bella." I stop, glaring her way. "Now I have no choice but to declare war."

She sits up, flashing her succulent pussy as she changes positions. "You didn't do that when you stole his minors, killed two of his prospects, and blew up a building full of fucking people?"

"No." My glare intensifies, my eyes narrowing into slits. "That was my arrival announcement."

"Whatever," she mumbles, rising from the bed and searching around the floor for her shorts. When she finds them, she pulls them up her shapely legs—sans sexy lace thong. "I'm not arguing semantics. You're whining about declaring an obvious war, while I'm fucked. He's going to come looking for me again, and it's going to be soon."

I walk over and grab her arm. "You're not fucked." I smirk, images from earlier flashing through my mind. "In either respect."

"Fuck you." She yanks her arm from my grasp and stomps out of the room. All I can do is watch her go. She looks too fucking hot to stop her, and it isn't until she's out of sight that my mind clears and I realize she's planning on leaving the safety of the clubhouse without the first goddamn thing settled between us.

"Damnit," I mutter, grabbing a tee and throwing it on as I chase after her. "Where's Bella?" I look between Mikey and Emmett. "Did she come through here?"

Emmett throws a meaty thumb over his shoulder. "She's gone, man. She seemed pissed."

"Whatever." I shrug, nabbing a cigarette from a pack lying on the edge of the pool table. "We have bigger fucking issues to deal with than a pissed fuck buddy."

Emmett, who's taking aim at the seven ball, pauses to look at me. "Trouble with the Wolves?"

"Fucking tons," I say, exhaling smoke through my nose. "Call Jasper. We're officially at war, and Bella's not safe on her own in Forks."

"Um," Mikey says, drawing my gaze to his. "You just let her leave."

"Right." I nod, internally cursing myself. "Radio James and have him stop her at the gate."

Mikey lays his pool stick on the table and grabs the walkie-talkie. "James, do you read me?" He releases the button, and we listen as nothing but silence comes from the radio. "James, this is Mike. I have orders from Edward."

When there's still no response, I know something's wrong. Bella's already left, and there's no telling what she did to James on her way out. _Jesus. _I know I pissed her off, but I didn't think she'd take it out on my guys. They're her guys too. Her protection from that girl-peddling sicko.

"Fuck," I curse, punching a hole into the wall. "Let me suit up, and we'll go get her."

"Stop right there," a feminine voice demands from behind me. "Put your hands in the air. All of you!" Her voice is wild and erratic, prompting me to do as she says so I'll have time assess the situation.

I freeze, my hands lifting slowly, and turn to the voice. My eyes narrow as they take in the slip of a girl standing there with a Glock aimed my way. She looks familiar, but I can't quite place her. Young, that's for sure, and angry as fuck.

"Who the fuck are you?" I bark, hoping to scare the shit out of her. "And how did you get in here?"

"Of course you don't remember, asshole," she sneers, her hands shaking as she fires a shot into the wall to my right. "You ruined my life, _killed my boyfriend_, and you don't even remember me."

"Shit," I mumble, wracking my brain.

I've only killed two people since I hit Forks, and they were both prospects. _Oh no._ The young girl with her lips around the prospect's cock—this is her—only she doesn't look quite as young as I remember, especially standing there with a fucking gun in her shaky hand.

"Hold the fuck up," I say, lowering my voice. "Those guys were about to sell young girls into sex slavery. I saved a lot of lives that night." I pause, lacing my voice with honey. "I thought I was helping you, too."

"You thought wrong." Tears fill her eyes, and she brings up her other hand to steady the gun. "All Sam ever wanted was to join the damn Werewolves. I begged him not to, but he wouldn't listen." She brings her hands up, still holding the gun, and wipes furiously at her cheeks, prompting me to shrink back when the barrel swings my way. "But it wasn't them who got him killed, was it?" She doesn't want me to reply because it certainly fucking _was_ the Werewolves who got him killed. Aiming the gun back toward me, she tightens her finger on the trigger. "_You_ killed h—"

"Jesus," I mutter as she slumps to the floor, knocked out from behind with my spare Brain Bucket. "Get her up and tie her to a chair." I look to Emmett before crossing the room to grab Bella up in a tight hug. "Thank fuck," I breathe against the soft skin of her neck. "I thought you'd already left."

"I don't have a ride. You brought me here, stupid." She's still pissed, but apparently not enough to let me die—or at least, let _someone else_ kill me. "James is handcuffed to the fucking gate. You should be glad Leah didn't enlist Jake to help with her little attack or we'd all be in serious trouble."

"What the fuck?" I say, giving her a shake. "Are you saying you think he can fucking take me?"

"That's not what I said." She shrugs me off, crossing her arms. "But I am saying you weren't prepared for it. Once he finds out what was going on here"—she flicks her fingers between us—"he's going to be pissed."

"Was?" I arch a brow, daring her to stick with that fucking past-tense bullshit. "Are you positive that's the way you want to frame us right now?"

"Yeah, I think so." She's still pissy, which makes her doubly hot. She leans forward and speaks in a low, sexy purr. "Until you make me come, that is."

_Fucking hell. _

"Well that'll be a goddamn minute," I growl, pissed that my cock twitched at her words. "I have an interrogation to conduct."

She rolls her eyes. "It's a waste of time. I can tell you all about her. Her name is Leah Clearwater, and she's sixteen years old. Her boyfriend, a nineteen-year-old prospect named Sam Uley, was killed in the attack on the auction."

"I know. I snapped his fucking neck." I ball my fists, still angry over the idea of grown men selling little girls, even though I was mistaken about who this Leah was. "She still might have valuable information."

"She's just a girl, Edward," Bella counters, following me as I try to walk away. "If you torture her, it doesn't make you any better than the men who would sell young girls like her."

I spin on her, pissed that she makes a valid point. "What the fuck would you have me do, then?"

She wears a devious, sexy smile. "Let me question her."

I look for any signs that she's bluffing, and I see none. It's more like she's chomping at the bit for me to say yes. "Fine," I growl, the idea of her interrogating this chick making me hard. "And I'll observe. You know, to make sure you ask the right questions and shit."

"Just one more thing," she says, lifting up on her toes and bringing her lips to my ear. "Only _after_ you make me come."

_Motherfucker._

How's a guy supposed to resist that?

* * *

**The story of Leah is special to me, and it's dedicated to all (quite a few) the people who dissed the Commander in Chief contest for accepting my entry. You know, my pedophilia-laced story that literally had fifteen words mentioning a 13 yr old sucking cock, even though the summary prepares you for what you might find. Never mind that the person who decided her age (13—Edward the narrator) also thought Bella was a little girl, until he realized she wasn't and proceeded to pay for her V-card. This just goes to show that the narrator doesn't always have the facts, and some people just like to complain.**

**Moral or the story: Don't be so fucking judgy, or the author might make you look stupid. **

* * *

**WIP REC—Hoodwinked by Mr G and Me—**Rec'd by KDMCAM—Opposites attract even if he's a complete shithead whose sole purpose for existing is to torture you. When Bella gets dumped two weeks before her graduating dance, Edward agrees to be her "pity date", but not all is what it seems. Australian setting because I'm still pretty researched-out.

**COMPLETE REC—Pop Religion by Fyremasen—**_In case you don't know, the EPOV half of this is me, and this is my first ever fic—_The Pop Religion tour has paired sexy pop star, Issa Swan, with the leading Christian rock band Pure Religion. After watching sexy but chaste lead singer Edward Cullen perform night after night and really getting to know him, she can't take it anymore. Tonight, she intends to make him hers_._

* * *

**See you Sunday ****:)**


	7. Nothing New

**Huge thanks to my girls: 2browneyes, CoppertopJ, and ceceprincess1217 for pre-reading these crazies, and to Geekchic12 for beta'ing!**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Leah, you have to know by now that he's dangerous," I say gently, pulling my chair closer to hers. "We've always been friends, but he threatened my life earlier today."

A low growl comes from against the far wall, and I glare at that stupid motherfucker. It's bad enough he's in here at all since Leah thinks he's the spawn of Satan, but acting like an asshole is only making matters worse. She tenses every time he reminds her he's in the room.

"Jake isn't perfect, but _he's_ the one who killed Sam." She slings her head toward Edward and fights to point at him, but her hands are restrained too tightly.

"I know," I soothe, hoping I can make her understand. "He's a fucking dick, but he meant well."

"I got your goddamn dick," Edward says, grabbing his considerable package.

I take a deep breath and stand, dragging him into the hall. "What in the fuck are you doing? Don't you understand she's not going to give us anything as long as she sees _you_ as the enemy?"

"Is that what I am to you, Bella?"

He's being an irrational idiot, so I push him against the nearest wall and press my urgent lips to his. He's so fucking sexy yet so macho-clueless at the same time. He's a wanna-be manly asshole who can't just shut the fuck up and let me do my thing.

Petulant motherfucker.

And hot—so fucking hot.

I pull away, breathing heavily because the man is masterful with his mouth. "Don't you understand how important it is that I get through to her? If she goes back and tells Jake about us …" I trail off, shaking my head. That's Edward's wet dream come to life. "Never mind."

I go to move away, hurt that he wants to achieve such a dangerous goal, but he holds me in place with his strong tanned hands. "You're right."

"Really?" I lift a skeptical brow.

"Yes, really." He leans down and presses his soft lips to mine for a simple peck. It's a first and it feels strange, but I think it might be a good strange. "Do you think you can talk her into leaving town? Then she wouldn't be around to tell that fuckwit shit."

"I can try." Standing here, my chest pressed tightly against his, is doing weird things to me, even with a fresh orgasm lingering. "We should go back." My voice is so soft and breathy I almost don't recognize it.

"Yeah," he murmurs, his eyes locked on my lips.

My tongue peeks out on instinct, and he takes full advantage. He expertly pushes his way inside at the same time his hands roam down to cup my ass. I moan into his mouth as our tongues meet, and he grinds our pelvises together. Every feeling I have for him is driven to the extreme, whether it's lust, anger, pleasure, or pain. He affects me on a level I didn't realize existed before now.

The man is sex personified, and I'm not sure anyone else will ever live up to his example. "_Shit_," I murmur, pulling my lips from his. "You're really fucking good at that."

He smirks. "I know."

"Let's go get this Leah shit settled so you can teach me your technique." I wiggle my brows, breaking into a giggle when he groans.

"Maybe I'll just wait on my bed," he mumbles, then adds, "Naked."

"I wouldn't be opposed."

"Jesus, Bella." He palms his erection. "You're fucking insatiable."

"For you." I walk backward until I run into the door. "Join me when you've gotten that under control."

I smirk and turn, opening the door and disappearing inside. Leah looks up when I open the door. "Did you kick the murderer to the curb?"

"Not really," I say, smiling as I picture the way he looked when I left him. "He'll probably be along soon."

"What the hell, Bella?" she asks, looking at me like I just crushed a puppy's skull. "Are you in love with him or something?"

"Ha," I bark, tossing my head back and laughing. "Or something."

"Whatever," she mumbles, sighing. "Is he going to kill me?"

"What?" I snap my eyes to hers. "No. He's not like that." My stance softens and I retake the chair next to her, whipping out a knife and cutting the zip ties from her wrists. "Look, Leah. Jake's gotten out of hand, and Edward may not be perfect, but he's the only hope Forks has. Charlie isn't the man he used to be, and the Wolves are taking advantage at every turn."

She studies me, looking for the lie, but it isn't there. Granted, I don't know much about Edward—aside from how well he can fuck—but I trust he's not here to hurt innocent people. From what I've gathered, the city of Forks falls under the Seattle charter of The Dirty Lions, but they've never had reason to have a clubhouse here. All that's changed, and Edward is here to set it right.

"I'm not from Forks," she says softly. "It was always my lot in life to live under Jake's thumb."

"But you don't have to anymore," I stress, sensing my moment. "He's dangerous, and the only people who can take on the Werewolves are the Lions."

The door creaks open, and I have to fight back a snarl. I almost have her, and here he comes all brash and sexy and assholey—except, he isn't. Well, at least not brash and assholey. Sexy, he still is—even more so now. He's removed his tee, and his basketball shorts hang low on his hips—his entire DIRTY tattoo on sinful display. He quietly comes over and pulls up a chair, flashing Leah a soft smile as he flips it around and backward-straddles it.

My girly parts tighten.

"I'm sorry, Leah," he says, his voice pure fucking silk. "I thought I was saving you." He runs his tongue across his bottom lip, and that bitch sighs. "Sam made a bad choice, and it's not right that you want to punish me for it. You may not have been in danger, but most of those other girls were, and they were kids. _Babies_," he stresses, somehow summoning tears. Sexy fucking faker. He leans in, and she hangs on his every word. "I only want a better life for the people in this town, and that includes La Push. If you help me, I can make it happen."

"What can _I_ do?" she asks, looking at Edward with big doe eyes. "I'm just a teenage girl who's going nowhere."

"That's not true," he says all buttery and soft. I want to mount him. "You might have information that could help, and maybe you don't even realize it."

The way she's hanging on his every word when she wanted to shoot him earlier bugs the shit out of me. "I think I'll go get something to drink," I say, standing. "I'll be back in a minute."

Neither of them acknowledges me, and I sigh as I close the door behind me. Edward definitely isn't interested in an underage girl, so his whole spiel is an act, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. I fucking loathe it, if I'm being honest. Seeing him all sexy and soft and caring feels almost too intimate.

Instead of going to the kitchen, I head to Edward's bedroom and throw myself across the bed, burying my face in my arms. This day has been too much for me. From Jake to Edward, my head is spinning, and my stomach is in knots. Life as I know it has officially changed, and for the near future, it's not for the best.

"Hey," Edward says, brushing my hair off my face. "I thought you were coming back."

I yawn, looking around in confusion. "Oh." I flop my head back down when I remember why I'm in here. "Nah, I figured you had it covered."

He stretches out beside me, his warm hand settling on my waist, causing goosebumps to spread across my skin. "I did, but that doesn't mean I didn't want you around."

His words settle inside my brain, and I roll them around, testing out all the ways in which they delight me. "I think you're confused," I say, feeling awkward and unsure, so unlike myself. "I'm the girl who keeps you pissed about one thing or another on a regular basis."

"True." He smirks, spreading his large hand across my back and pulling me so close I have no choice but to hitch my leg over his trim hips. "But angry sex is so fucking hot."

I snort, remembering how frustrated I was when he hung me out to dry earlier. "For you maybe." I punctuate it by tugging the barbell on his nipple. "It only pissed me off."

He leans over and licks up my neck, his lips poised at my ear. "I made it up to you, didn't I?"

I hum, the roughness in his voice sending sparks prickling across my skin. "Damn right you did," I concede, wrapping my fingers in his wavy hair. "But only because I forced you."

"True." His fingers grip my thigh and trail close to the open leg of my jean shorts. "You wouldn't have to force me now."

My eyes roll upward as his fingers ghost the lips of my pussy. "We have other things to worry about now," I say, fighting off the lusty haze even as I angle to give him better access. "Did Leah share anything new?"

"Jesus, you're so fucking wet," he growls, bringing his fingers up and sticking two of them into his mouth before pulling them out with a loud smack. "Motherfucking _yum_." His dark greens are intent on my face. "Nothing that'll help take down the Wolves, but I did talk her into allowing James to drive her to her grandmother's house in Olympia."

"I'm impressed," I say, but it turns into a moan when his fingers find me again. My fists tighten in his long waves, and I tug as my body tenses in anticipation. "That should buy us some time."

"Fuck time. Fuck Leah," he murmurs, his scruff scraping the sensitive skin of my neck as his fingers work the waistband of my shorts and push them down my thighs. "I'm only interested in you right now."

He shifts, poising over me, and everything in me clenches at the sight. He's so fucking serious, with a dark, intense gaze and rock hard muscles that cage my small frame between them. I feel like nothing exists outside of the safety of his arms, but I know that's not true. A war is looming on the horizon, and it's evident from the storm raging in his eyes.

I bring my feet up and yank at his shorts with my toes until they tug loose, leaving him bare and rock solid. The wild halo of bronze spirals that frame his face and the metal that adorns his eyes and lips leave him looking fierce and full of vengeance. It'd be scary if I didn't already trust him to take care of me in intimate moments like this.

Running my fingers up his arms, I trace them over the lion that adorns his right shoulder, and his eyes fall closed in pleasure. The sound he makes is somewhere between a roar and purr, and I take delight in taming the ravenous beast. When his eyes reopen, they're so bright it's as if he's lit from within.

"So fucking hot." He sits up, pushing up the T-shirt I'm wearing. "_Off_. I want it off," he murmurs, ripping open a condom and rolling it down his long, thick cock.

I hurry to comply, reaching for him again as soon as my arms are free. He settles between my thighs, his solid weight a welcome sensation, and I wrap my legs around his waist. Skin to skin we lay, eye to eye we stare, and soul to soul we communicate. I can't begin to explain it, but this moment is different, special somehow.

I lick my way across his collar bone and up his neck to whisper in his ear. "Show me," I rasp, unable to comprehend the meaning behind my own words. "Please."

With the tenderness that belies the intense glint in his eye, he enters me, and I cry out. He seeks my hands and entwines our fingers, bringing them above my head to open me up to him. I arch into his body, matching my thrusts to his. His lips descend and pepper my face before he invades my mouth. Sensation is exploding from so many sources that they're piling on top of each other. A whirlwind of pleasure is spinning its way through me, and the center is becoming tighter and tighter. I'm on the verge of an explosion unlike any I've experienced before.

Tighter and tighter it spins until I'm crying out as ecstasy erupts from within me. I tense and my nails dig into his hands as I depend solely on him to continue the steady, toe-curling rhythm, and he does. He worships me with his thrusts and tastes me with his mouth while also anchoring me with his strong hold until I return to coherency.

"Wow," I say, my voice scratchy from overuse. "What the fuck was that?"

Edward rolls to the side and deposits the condom in the bin. "Nothing new," he mumbles, throwing an arm across his eyes. "Same shit, different encounter."

His voice sounds strange. I feel strange. Something strange just happened between us, and there's no way he doesn't feel it. I get up, my legs wavering, to find my shorts and his tee, tossing them both on hastily.

"Ready?" I ask, my arms crossed.

He lifts his arm and opens his eyes, widening them when he sees I'm fully dressed. "For?"

"Take me to my truck," I say, huffing. "It's still in the school parking lot."

His brows furrow. "Now?"

"Right the fuck now," I reply, my voice high-pitched.

"What the fuck's the matter with you?" He sits up, sniffing a pair of jeans from the floor before stepping into them. "We still haven't discussed how we intend to handle Jake, so you're not safe in Forks alone."

"I won't be alone." I shrug. "My dad is the sheriff. Remember? You can follow me home, and I promise I won't leave."

He comes over and puts his sexy hand on my waist. "You could stay here." He's all honey and sugar, and it enrages me after the way he just blew off my question.

"Fuck you." I shrug off his touch. "What do you think I am, your goddamn girlfriend or something?"

His pretty tan face goes pale and he looks around, marching to his dresser, throwing on a shirt, and snatching up his keys. He turns, aiming his pointer finger at me. "Let's fucking go, but you better stay inside your house for the rest of the night."

We don't speak further as I trail him out the clubhouse to his Harley. He's agitated, and it makes me smile for some fucked up reason. After revving the motor a couple times to express his ire, he tilts his head for me to grab the extra helmet and hop on. I do, but this time I notice something new. Shoved in the back of his jeans, resting against the LION half of his tattoo, is a fucking gun. And this isn't just a handheld pistol, not at all. It's black and looks like a mini machine gun with a clip that's triple the usual length.

The whole ride is tense as fuck, on both our behalves, and I'm relieved when it's finally over. "Thanks," I say, handing him back his helmet.

He nods, taking it to attach to his bike. "I'm gonna need your schedule," he says, not meeting my eyes. "I'm not sure what happened in the last thirty minutes, but keeping you safe is still a major priority for me. We need to make sure Jerkoff doesn't accost you here again."

I bob my head, warmth blooming in my chest. "I have a copy in my bag." I toss my thumb over my shoulder.

When he doesn't say anything more, I turn and jog the three parking spaces over to my truck. Opening the passenger door, I dig through my bag until I find what I'm looking for and turn triumphantly, holding it in the air.

"What the fuck is that?" he growls, his expression menacing.

"None of your fucking business," I say, not knowing what he's referring to but going on the defensive anyway. "You don't get to question me."

He drops the kickstand to his bike and stalks across the parking lot to tower over me. Shit. Why do I find that so hot? "It absolutely _is_ my fucking business," he says, and the veins in his neck pop out, making me want to lick them. "No girl of mine rides around in a deathtrap like this." He smacks my fender, denting the rusty metal.

"I'm not your girl," I say, turning and walking around to the driver's side. When I open the door, I step up onto the floorboard and look at him over the hood. He's fuming, and my thighs clench at the sight. "And I'll buy my own car with the cash you owe me from today. I'll even give you the first round for free."

"Nothing is free, babe." His lip turns up in a sneer. "_Ever_."

* * *

**Uh-oh. I smell feelings.**

**Sorry I wasn't able to reply to most of you last chapter. I'll try to do better this time, but we'll see. I read and love and so much appreciate every single one more than I can express :)**

* * *

**WIP REC—The Loser by IBACULLEN—**Rec'd by princeselisa—Bella struggled with her weight. Her problems are enhanced by the pressures society and her family place on her. How could someone like her ever find a decent husband? Her childhood best friend might have the answer to all her problems. With a fake marriage, Bella will raise her station & Edward will gain his inheritance. Who would believe a Cullen would marry a loser? AU part 1

**COMPLETE REC—The Consequence of Miracles by Travis Birkenstock—**Sometimes, the miracles we plead for come at a terrible price. AH, dark subject matter—_There's a scene in this bad boy that stole my breath. Heavy angst, but it is a must read in my opinion._

* * *

**We'll talk about the end of this fic next chapter!**

**See you Friday :)**


	8. My Girl

**Thanks to my team, CoppertopJ, 2browneyes, and ceceprincess1217. Super thanks to GeekChic12 for getting this done in time!**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Pull in beside that rust bucket and leave the keys in the ignition," I say into my Bluetooth as I watch the silver Volvo S60R enter the parking lot. "I don't care how you get that truck out of here, but go push it off a fucking cliff."

"Will do," Jasper says, pulling the sleek used car to a stop and getting out. "Are we sure she's not going to show up to the clubhouse later and murder us all?"

I chuckle, knowing he's joking but still taking a second to ponder that shit. Bella's fucking crazy. "I fucking doubt it. She hasn't been around in weeks."

"And this feels like the kind of stunt that'll bring her back around," he says, cranking the backfiring piece of shit, "to kill us all."

"Don't fucking worry, pussy," I growl, irritated that he's questioning my motives. "I won't let her hurt your punk ass."

"What a relief," he says sarcastically, backing out of the spot and finding my eyes across the parking lot. His pointy mustache twitches as he flips me off and ends the call.

Fucker.

But I suppose he has a point. Since I dropped Bella at her truck almost three weeks ago, I've been lucky if I even get to talk to her on the damn phone. I'm not sure what's gotten into her, but it sure as fuck hasn't been me. After having the most sensual sexual experience of my life, she hopped out of bed, full of attitude, and demanded I take her to her truck. She's distant, more so now than ever, and I don't have a fucking clue why.

Even though something's going on, I'd never let anything happen to her. So here I sit, watching for her to come out of class so I can follow her home and hope she stays there after I leave. It's all I can do, and it isn't enough, but until she gets over herself, it's the best I can fucking offer.

Fifteen minutes later, she comes out with the blonde chick who's always at her side, only she stops cold when she sees the car. Her head swivels and her body follows as she looks for that fucking death trap. I laugh to myself, enjoying her confusion. That is, until her eyes find me across the lot and her fists ball as she stalks toward me.

_Jesus._ My cock jumps to attention.

"Where's my fucking truck?" she yells as she gets to the halfway point. "You better get it back here right the fuck now."

I smirk, enjoying the way her hips swing with each angry step. "Not on your fucking life," I reply, lifting my chin to show I mean business. "That motherfucker was a danger to you and anyone else on the road. It's gone."

"You don't have that right," she grits, coming to a stop just beyond my reach. "You don't get a say in my fucking life."

I stand, swinging my leg over my bike and towering over her. Lifting her chin, I say, "I don't see why the fuck not. It's me who's keeping you safe from Jerkoff. It's my name you call when you're having the best orgasms of your life, and it's me who made sure you got to come to this crappy school." I let go of her chin and step back because _fuck_, that sounds like more than fuck-buddy shit. "So yeah, I get a fucking say."

Her arms are crossed, and she's looking at her feet when she mumbles some bullshit I can barely hear. "I've only slept with you."

"So?" I say, cupping my ear. "You need to speak up."

She lifts her head, and her dark eyes are full of fire. "That's the only fucking reason it's you who's given me the best orgasms of my life!"

"That's a goddamn lie, and you know it," I snarl, wanting prove it right here in this fucking parking lot for all to see. "You'll never find another man who measures up." Everyone around us is frozen and staring. "Nothing to see here, folks," I say, glaring at them. "This is between my girl and me."

"I'm not your fucking girl," she sneers, and she seems overly pissed about it. "I'd appreciate if you'd stop insinuating that I am."

"Aren't you, though?" I ask, backing her against the nearest car and lowering my voice. "I've committed myself to you, let you into every part of my life, and done my best to make yours better. So yeah, for the time being, you _are_ my fucking girl." I brush her wavy hair from her face and trail a lone finger across her cheek, watching the color bloom under my touch. "I like it when you're around, and it'd kill me if you were to get hurt."

"Bella?" the blonde chick says from about ten feet away. I narrow my eyes her way, and I can tell she's nervous as hell, but it doesn't stop her from glaring right back. "Is everything okay over here?"

I look back to my girl, surprised to find she hasn't taken her eyes off me. I'm not sure what the fuck's going on in that pretty little head of hers, but I'm tired of the way things have been. If she'll just tell me the problem, I can fix it.

"It's fine, Lauren," she finally says, glancing to her friend. "I'd like you to meet my Lion." I blanch, but she gives me a discreet headshake and continues, "Edward, this is Lauren. She's the best friend a girl could ask for."

Okay, then. Charm time it is. "Hello, Lauren," I purr, holding out my hand. "Bella's told me so much about you that I feel like we're old friends."

"Same," she says with a girly giggle.

_What the fuck? _

I pull my hand back and look to Bella with wide eyes. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting, but I was hoping I could steal Bella away this afternoon."

"Take her," she says, giving me an encouraging wave. "This has been a rough few weeks."

"I'm sorry?" I ask, wondering what she means by that.

"Nothing," Bella interrupts, giving her friend the stink-eye. "She just means that college algebra is kicking our asses."

"I'm sure it is." I smirk. "Maybe I can help work off some of the tension."

"Maybe." She shrugs, her smile devious. "Or maybe I just need to talk through some things."

_Talk?_

Her friend barks a loud laugh, keeping me from having to respond to that bullshit. "Good luck, Lion. You're going to need it," she says, patting my arm as if she's consoling me as she passes.

"Why do I feel like nothing's solved all of a sudden?" I palm the back of my neck, unsure when it comes to Bella's brand of crazy. "I thought we were getting somewhere before your friend interrupted. Now, I'm not so sure."

Bella sighs, and her gaze falls to her feet. "Thank you for the car, Edward."

"Wait just a fucking minute," I say, wondering where the fuck her fire went. "Who are you, and where the hell is _my_ Bella?"

Her head snaps up, and she can't help but let a small smile slip through. "You do know me well, huh?"

"Well enough." I shrug, settling my fingers on her waist. "I know something's wrong. Something _other_ than the car." I slip my hand around and span it across her back, pulling her closer. "And we probably _should_ talk about it."

"Ya think?" She snorts, looking up at me but not making any effort to embrace me back. "It'd be even better if you knew what the problem was."

"I can't read your mind, Bella," I say seriously. "That's one crazy, fucked up place, and I'd be scared to try." She starts fighting, trying to escape my hold, but I only pull her in tighter. "But if you'd just tell me what happened, I'll do what I can to fix it. I don't like this distance between us."

"Okay," she says, sighing. "I'll come by the clubhouse after I cook dinner for Charlie."

"Yeah, no." My lips form a snarl at the idea of her doing anything for that drunk fuck. "You can call in something at the diner, and I'll follow you while you drop it off." She swells up, ready to argue, but I place my finger over her lips. "I've been stealth-stalking you for three weeks, and now that I have you willing to see me, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Isn't that sweet?" she says, batting her lashes like I've bowled her over. "But I knew you were there, and I made sure to stay home after you left."

"Good," I breathe, my eyes on her lips.

Her hands go up, pressing against my chest. "We can't," she says, pushing. "I'm serious about that talk. It's important to me."

I bob my head and step back. "Then it's important to me, too."

The smile she gives me is blinding, and it makes my heart stutter inside my fucking chest. I don't know what to make of the sensation, nor do I have time to ponder it because I'm too busy watching her ass sway across the lot. She pauses and looks back at me, doing some kind of weird girly dance before climbing inside the car. I smile like a fucking idiot, and I can't seem to find a fuck to give. It feels fucking good to have made this tiny amount of progress.

The trip to the diner is quick and I lay low, keeping my distance and watching everything around us. Not once in the past three weeks has Jerkoff tried to approach Bella, and I'm suspicious as hell by now. She only had a few days to agree to his fucked up sale, and for some reason, he's let it slide. Something nasty is brewing, and I'll do everything I can to keep her out of it.

My girl sashays out of the diner with a bag of food hanging from one hand and her new key fob in the other. She shoots me a saucy wink before she slides in and settles behind the wheel. Before I know it, we're on the road again and pulling into her neighborhood. Seeing the police cruiser parked in the drive irks the fuck out of me, but I ride past as she pulls her new car in behind it.

I circle around the cul de sac before whipping my Harley around and rolling back to settle in between two parked cars. I have a good vantage point here, and it's close enough that I can get to her if anything comes up—not that I think it will. I sit and watch the house for a good ten minutes, and I'm just about ready to go burst in when I hear a ruckus.

"Fuck you."

The sound of Bella's voice precedes the slamming of the front door, and I perk up, ready to crank my bike to life, but something stops me just as I put my foot on the kickstart. It's a fucking rumble in the distance—a sound that's part of my very being. I have a momentary freak-out as I watch Bella get into her car and slam the door.

For a split second, I'm unsure what the fuck to do, but I quickly realize the only way to ensure her safety is to be by her side. I ditch my beloved Harley in favor of a girl whose life matters more than a sexy piece of chrome. Pulling the Uzi from my rear waistband, I hunker down and move past the cars while keeping my eyes and ears open. The roar gets louder the closer it comes, and I'm fucking relieved when Bella doesn't sling her car out the drive in her anger.

I yank open her door just as she has her hand on the shifter. "Scoot over," I say, panicked that I can hear the bikes turning onto the street. Sounds like three, but I can't be sure. "A group of Harleys just turned onto your street."

"What?" Her eyes grow wide. "Charlie," she whispers, pushing past me. "I can't leave him like this."

"No, Bella!" I grab her around the waist. "I can't let you go back in there. We need to move."

"It's too late," she screams, fighting me for all she's worth. "At least there're weapons inside."

I lift my arm and show her my Uzi. "I have a fucking weapon. Now get in the goddamn car!"

"No!" She claws at my arm until I have no choice but to release her and follow like a deer in headlights, willing to give his life to the brightness.

When we get inside, I find Charlie barely alert, sprawled across the sofa, holding a bottle of Jack and smelling like five-day-old liquor breath. I almost puke as I snatch his nasty ass up and toss him to the floor behind it. Then I start throwing the rest of the furniture in front of it to absorb the possible barrage of bullets. Who knows? Maybe it won't come to a gunfight, but I'm not taking any chances.

The rumbles come to a standstill outside, and Bella races down the stairs with two shotguns. My heart thumps an extra beat at the sight of her holding the fire power. She hunkers down beside me behind the sofa while I pull out my phone and shoot a text to Emmett. All has gone silent outside, so all we can do is wait.

I hear voices, but I can't make out a fucking word until a knock comes at the door. "Bella," a voice, who I presume to be Jerkoff, yells. "I know school's out for the day! Open this goddamn door!" The banging is loud and insistent, and I aim my gun, ready to send a bullet straight through his fucking skull if he comes inside. "All right." He chuckles darkly. "I guess we'll do this the hard way." He takes heavy, overly-exaggerated steps as he retreats from the porch.

"Jake, there's a Harley parked two houses down," someone calls, and I fucking curse internally. "Looks like a Lion owns it."

"Trash it," Jerkoff growls, and I make a promise right then that this motherfucker will die at my hand—or gun, whichever works. "Find Bella and kill anyone else."

I meet Bella's eyes and shake my head in the negative.

That shit is not fucking happening.

* * *

**WIP REC—The Road Trip by HoneymoonEdward—**Rec'd by starhealr49—Bella is desperate to see her celebrity crush in person even if that means spending an entire week with her annoying co-worker, Edward Cullen. BxE, HEA

**COMPLETE REC—The Cullen Campaign by belladonna1472—**I don't have the summary, but I blew through this earlier this week (not my first read), and I still loved it so much, even with our current political climate. If you haven't read it. Do! You'll have to find the pdf, but that's not hard. Bella is a Republican with Charles Swan being the Senate Majority Leader and Edward is a Democrat with Esme Cullen being the Speaker of the House. They run into each other on the train, aided by a "seeing" Alice, and start a purely sexual relationship. Hehe. HEA AH ExB only.

* * *

**Okay, let's chat. My regular reviewers are accustomed to my Not-an-Epi by now, which is how I've ended my last two stories, and I quite like the idea. **

**I was writing chapter 16 last week, and by the time I got to the end, I realized it was "The End." It slipped up on me, as I thought there'd be at least 1 more, but everything I wanted to tie up in this story got tied up. That being said, there are other points (future points) I'd like to get across. **

**I assume most of you know about the Babies at the Border campaign, and I'd like to write a real epi for A Dirty Lion and contribute it there. That means that you won't get to read it until Dec 1 if you do donate or March 1 if you don't. So your options are the donation epi or my usual Not-an-Epi. As it is now, this story is set to end in early September. **

**If you're against the epi donation, speak now or forever hold your peace. I can say that I feel satisfied at the end of ch 16, but it does only go just past the climax of the story. I think everything you **_**need**_** to know about these two has been revealed. The proposed epi will reveal even more!**

* * *

**I'm the secret keeper/validator for an upcoming contest. The Twilight Bothered Contest. We start accepting entries on the 15th of this month, and you can find the group on FB by searching "Twilight Bothered Contest" and you can find the fanfiction page by searching "Bothered Contest fanfiction" in Google or your preferred browser. It's all about the peeves, and we hope to have fun with it. Come join us! **

* * *

**We've caught up to the beta, but she's doing her best to make sure I post on time. Next update is scheduled for Wednesday :) **

P.S. I love knowing you guys are checking out my recs! I def go stalk the reviews to see if anyone reads.


	9. Free

**Thanks to all my girls, ceceprincess1217, 2browneyes and CoppertopJ! My beta, Geeky, started a new job this past week and wasn't able to get to this chapter yet. So it is unbeta'd, but my girls all pointed out any errors they saw. I'd never withhold it from you, especially with that cliffy, so here it is. I'll replace with the beta'd chappy when I get it. All mistakes are mine!**

* * *

**BPOV**

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

I look between my nearly passed out father and a sexy gun-wielding Edward, wondering how the fuck I got here and what the hell's going to happen next. Jake thinks he's going to take me, but that'll only happen over my dead body. I'm too fucking young to die. There's so much life left to live. I have a nursing degree to obtain and people to help. A father to get sober and a Lion to tame.

How am I going to do any of that if I'm dead?

Pulling the clip from Charlie's shotgun, I check the number of rounds, seven, and attach it back in place before opening the 12 gauge and seeing it has three shells. Ten fucking rounds and a father who's unable to hold a weapon, much less shoot it.

My semi-panicked eyes connect with Edward's, and he motions behind us as the sound of metal crunching comes from outside. "Is there a back door through there?" he whispers, pointing toward the kitchen and visibly wincing as the metal grates again. "I need to lure them away."

"No!" I grab his arm, holding for dear life. "You can't leave us in here alone."

"Bella," he says lowly, palming my cheek. "I'll never let them get you. That's why you need to let me go. Do you know how to shoot that riot gun?"

"I've shot it at the range." I nod, my heart pounding. "Once."

"You're a natural badass, babe." He laughs, his pretty lips lifting at the corners. "I have no doubt you can handle it, or I wouldn't leave you in here alone. There can't be any more than five or six men out there, and I can take them, but I need to surprise them."

"What if there's someone waiting for you to come out?" I ask, terrified of watching him leave me.

"There will be," he replies, his dark greens serious as he holds my steady gaze. "But this is what I do, Bella. I'm good at it even. These motherfuckers don't stand a chance. I only hope I can get my hands on Jerkoff before he realizes the trouble he's in."

"What's going on?" Charlie mumbles, lifting his head.

Edward slugs him, knocking him out, and I gasp. "What did you do that for?"

"It's for the best if you want him to live," he says as a loud bang echoes from the front door. "I have to go." He grabs my face and kisses me hard. "Kill anyone who comes into this room."

I nod, grabbing his arm and he starts to shuffle away. "Don't think you can get out of our talk by getting yourself killed."

He smirks. "Wouldn't dream of it."

And he's gone, through the kitchen and out of my sight. I refocus my attention on the banging that's coming from the front door and wince when it splinters, ducking behind the sofa and taking several deep breaths. Gunfire erupts from outside, and I think I hear the distinct rumble of a Harley racing away, but I don't have time to be sure as a hulking body is tearing its way through the splintered wood of my front door.

I lift and take aim, my finger frozen on the trigger. It's Embry, a guy I've considered a friend for a long time who's only two years older than me. He's holding a handgun and is searching the room. He freezes when his eyes land on mine.

"Come on out, Bella," he says softly, motioning for me to join him. "I don't want to hurt you, and Jake told me to bring you back to the clubhouse."

I don't move, keeping him in my sights. "He told you to kill us!"

"It's okay," he says, holding up his gun as if to surrender. "Only Charlie. You can live if you just come with me."

"Not fucking happening." I pull the trigger and blow a hole in the wall. "What's going on outside? Is Jake still here? Let me talk to him."

"He's gone."

He moves quickly and fires a fucking shot. It goes wide and ricochets off the china cabinet behind me. Asshole. I send another slug flying, and it buries into his leg, bringing him to his knees. My heart is thundering so hard I can barely catch my breath. I'm afraid of becoming a murderer and afraid not to. My life is on the line, and I have no idea where Edward is, but the exchange of gunfire gives me hope that he's still alive.

"What's happening outside?" I ask again, my voice more insistent this time.

"That fucking Lion," he grunts, holding his leg. "He'll be dead soon."

Something strange comes over me, and it's not the same strange from the other week. No, this is much different. It's pure unadulterated hatred, and every fond thing I've ever felt for Embry disappears within the blink of a fucking eye. I pull the trigger again, this time sending his brains splattering against the wall behind him.

Not wasting another second, I rush past his limp form and make it to the doorway just in time to see a Wolf fall. Edward's hunkered behind my car, and his Harley is busted and scattered in the street, but he's alive and looks to be unharmed.

"Edward," I call, so fucking relieved.

He steps out from behind the car with his arms open, and I run and jump into them. Burying my face in his neck, sobs rip from my chest and push their way through my lips. I don't know what's come over me, and I don't care. We made it out alive, and that's all that matters. But even as I celebrate, I know this isn't over.

It's only just begun.

Sirens wail in the distance and a chorus of rumbles can be heard turning into our street, but as I tense, Edward reassures me. "It's the Lions."

"How many?" I ask, my voice scratchy from crying. "Dead Wolves, I mean."

"Two here and one around back," he says, setting me on my feet as three Harley's roll to a stop in the road. "You?"

"Embry," I say on a sigh. "He's just inside the door."

A tear rolls down my cheek, and Edward brushes it away with his thumb as he cups my face. "Don't you cry for that motherfucker," he growls, and I suck it up because he's right. "It was him or you, Bella, and that's not even a competition."

"Bellaaaa," Charlie bellows, and I turn to see him standing in the doorway. His eyes are wild as they search the yard. "Bellaaaa. Please, God, please." He stumbles as he steps onto the porch.

"I'm here," I call, waving my hand as I jog his way. "I'm fine, Charlie."

"No fucking thanks to you," Edward snarls, standing right behind me, and I can't even get on to his ass because it's true. "Your daughter had to kill a man today, and it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been passed out drunk."

Charlie's already pale face goes even paler, and I think he might puke. "Bella?" he chokes, looking to me to deny it. "Did …"

"Chief, thank God you're all right!" Deputy Mark says, running to Charlie. "What happened here?"

"It was an ambush," Charlie says, glancing my way. "They attacked, and Edward and I had no choice but to defend ourselves."

"I figured," the deputy says, whistling lowly. "This is a real mess, but I always knew something like this was going to happen."

"Well, don't get complacent," Edward says, putting his hand on my shoulder. "They were here for the Chief, and I just happen to be visiting Bella. If not, they'd probably both be dead."

Charlie snaps his gaze to Edward, his eyes apologetic. "Thanks for the help, son."

"I'm not your fucking son," he snaps, pulling my back against his chest. "But I'd do anything for your daughter."

The next hour is filled with shoving cups of black coffee down Charlie's throat to help him sober up and giving statements, which consists of me saying I hid behind the sofa while my big manly men took out all the bad guys. I don't know or care what Charlie and Edward concocted between them, but I realize why, and I appreciate it. Neither of them want it on record that I killed a man, even if it was in self-defense.

I'm beat by the time we're given the go-ahead to leave and even more flustered when I see all the bullet holes in my car. Stupid fuckers, but it's better than Edward's bike. It's in a gazillion pieces, and I don't think it can be repaired, but Emmett calls a guy and has him come scrape it from the street and load it on his flatbed anyway.

"Don't let it bother you," Edward says, drawing my eyes from the car to him. "I'll have it taken care of."

"How can I not worry about it?" I counter, huffing as I settle behind the wheel. "Someone tried to kill me today." I turn to look at him as he adjusts the passenger seat. "Jake, someone I've known for _years_, tried to kill me today."

"He's a dead man." Edward's voice is matter of fact, no-nonsense, and serious as fuck. "As a matter of fact …" He motions for me to crank the car as he whips out his cell.

As I drive us to the clubhouse, he carries on a conversation with someone named Carl, who from the sound of it, is some type of big wig. When that call ends, he makes another, this time talking to a guy named Felix. The word nomad is tossed out there along with the mention of someone named Demetri before he ends the call with a "see you in the morning."

After our procession passes through the gate, Edward points to where he wants me to park. As I shut off the ignition, I sigh. "So," I say on an exhale. "I guess I owe you a thank you."

"Fuck that shit," he replies, smirking. "My Bella isn't about thanking me. She knows she's worth it."

"Maybe," I say, avoiding his eyes by looking out the windshield. "But _this_ Bella has been blowing you off for the past three weeks."

"You gonna tell me why?" he asks, his voice soft and buttery.

I turn to him then, our eyes connecting. "You really don't have a clue?"

He reaches for his door handle and pushes it open. "Let's talk about it inside." He's out of the car before I can form a reply.

I don't know what to make of his reaction, and maybe I'm just a stupid girl to let him get under my skin the way he has. He never promised more than cash-for-sex, and I never expected it, but something changed inside me on our last encounter. I can't pretend that'll be enough for me anymore.

Grabbing my backpack and the small case I brought along, I get out of the car and trudge into the clubhouse, keeping my head down. Edward's right, I'm not the Bella he's come to know. I'm a hesitant, unsure, second-guessing mess, and it pisses me the fuck off.

I find Jasper propped against the pool table, sharpening the points of his mustache with his fingers. "Can you show me to a room?"

"You have a fucking room," Edward snaps from behind me, causing me to jump. "Mine."

I turn to him, both brows raised. "I agreed to stay here. I didn't agree to sleep in your bed."

"If that's how you want it," he practically growls, turning on his heel. "Follow me."

I follow, and when he slings open a door and stands back for me to enter, I pause in the doorway. "Edward," I say softly, looking up to him. "I'm not saying I don't want to sleep with you. I'm just saying that I need my own space, too."

He cups my cheek and brushes his thumb across my lip. "Get settled in, and I'll be waiting for you in my room." He leans down and replaces his thumb with his mouth, kissing me softly. "To talk," he murmurs before turning and walking away.

Tears spring to my eyes, but I blink them away as I internally curse myself for going soft. Who the fuck am I? And what have I become? Getting teary over a guy? I don't recognize this girl at all, and yet, I feel all emotional and shit. Ugh. I bury my face in my hands and scrub roughly, pushing it all out of my mind as I go unpack my meager belongings.

After dragging it out as long as I can, I sigh as I shut the door behind me. Edward's room is just down the hall, and I pause outside, unsure whether to knock or just barge right in. _His_ Bella would definitely barge in, and I'm not sure where that girl went, but she isn't here right now, so I lift my hand and rap three times. It's so quiet, I begin to think he isn't inside, but the door swings open and there he is in all his muscular, tanned glory.

_Shit._ I'm so fucked.

His perfect brows are puckered. "Why did you knock?"

I cross my arms to hold myself back from jumping him. "I don't know," I say, irritated with myself. "Everything feels … off."

He reaches out and trails his sexy fingers down my arm until he gets to my hand. Tugging it, he pulls me inside and shuts the door behind me. Without a word, he leads me to the bed and climbs on, propping against the headboard. Spreading his legs, he pats the space between them.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea," I say, looking anywhere but his sexy self poised against the leather. "We should probably talk before we touch."

"Bella." His voice is soft and silky, and I have no choice but to turn to him. "I'm not going to fucking attack you. I haven't held you in weeks, and I'd really like to have you in my arms. I promise I won't start anything, at least not until we finish our talk."

How's a girl supposed to resist that? I crawl on the bed and position myself between his thick, muscular thighs, resting my back against his chest. At first it feels strange, but when he closes his arms around my waist and props his chin on my shoulder, my whole world rights itself.

This is where I want to be—for free.

* * *

**WIP REC—Crowned by chicago4183—**Rec'd by princeselisa**—**In 2015, Europe is still ruled by Kings and Queens, and the lives of Princes and Princesses are not their own. Between the scrutiny, the rules, and the gossip, it's a miracle if anyone can find love. But Principessa Isabella doesn't seek love, only duty. And when well laid plans fall through, it is her duty to Italy to secure her best possible match.

**COMPLETE REC—Beneath this Sky by Bedelia—**Nineteen years ago, time unraveled. In a changed world, Bella fights to save a man from the past and a girl with no future. AU—**This fic is absolutely amazing! Underappreciated to the nth degree. Please, please go read it and leave her some love. It blew me away last year.**

* * *

**All right, guys. Time to buckle up. **

**See you Monday :)**


	10. Old Lady

**Super special thanks to my girls: 2browneyes, ceceprincess1217 and CoppertopJ. They've worked to make sure this is clean for you, but I have tweaked, so all mistakes are mine! Since Geeky edits my OF books and we've caught up with her here, I asked her to skip the rest of this story and get prepared because I will be starting NIKO today. I don't want to overwhelm her, so I apologize if this isn't as clean as the previous chapters.**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Talk to me, babe," I murmur, linking our fingers together and resting our connected hands on my thighs. "What's going on with us?"

She hangs her head, goosebumps moving up her bare arms. "Us." The way she says it terrifies me. "That's what's going on. We aren't really an us. We're two people with a mutually beneficial agreement." She pauses, shaking her head. "And I don't think I can do it anymore."

"Please don't say that," I rasp, hurt and confusion warring for space inside my scattered thoughts. "I'm not ready to give you up."

She lifts her head, meeting my eyes. "Then don't."

My brows furrow, and I scan her face, trying the read the soft blush in her cheeks and the barely there smile that curves her lips. She appears so tame and innocent in this moment, and it's strange. She's so unlike the girl I met a few months back, but she's also every bit her at the same time.

I push her hair behind her ear, my fingers lingering on her heated cheek. "How do I manage that?" I keep my voice low and even, careful not to piss her off. "You just said …"

She places two fingers over my lips. "I said I can't do a mutually beneficial agreement anymore. I didn't say I don't want to be with you."

My heart explodes into a fucking gallop, and the processor in my brain kicks into high gear. "Be with me," I repeat like a goddamn idiot as the idea behind her words starts to settle in my mind. "Like my girlfriend?"

"I don't know," she says, flustered. "I do know that I'm done taking your money. If we have sex again it's going to be strictly about want."

"_If_," I repeat, sounding like a fucking idiot once again, except this time my voice is all squeaky. I'm not gonna lie, this turns of events is both terrifying and thrilling at the same time. I enjoy the fuck out of Bella, even when she flies off the handle and especially when we're in bed, so there's really no bad side to what she's suggesting—and if she needs something, moneywise, it's hers any-fucking-way. "Fuck _if_. I like _when_ much fucking better." I smash my lips to hers and pull away. "Will you be my Old Lady, Bella Swan?"

She looks as if I just hit her with a handful of shit, but she's still cute as hell with her nose crinkled and her eyes wild. "Old Lady?" she repeats because now it's her fucking turn. "Maybe we should start with dating. We're dating. I like the sound of that." She nods, pleased with herself.

I toss my head back and bark a laugh before gripping her waist and spinning her to straddle my thighs. "You realize that's what an Old Lady is, right?" I press my lips to her exposed collarbone, sucking gently. "My steady girlfriend would be referred to as my Old Lady."

She looks slightly less horrified as she brings her hands up and rests them on my shoulders. "Technically, I wouldn't be your girlfriend, at least, not right away. I mean, don't you want to go out and shit, make sure you really want to be with me?"

I grip her hips and urge her closer, grinding her against my hardening cock. "I already know I'm not ready to lose you, so no. I don't need to go out or any other shit to know I want to be with you—for now, at least."

Her hands go from my shoulders to my head, and she scratches against my scalp before fisting my hair. "Aren't you sweet." She sounds menacing. "What a way to make a girl feel special."

"Oh, I _know_ how to make a girl feel special," I reply, thrusting against her. "I'll never let you down in that department, but I'm not so experienced in others. You'll have to cut me some slack if I fuck up."

"How about I just cut you?" Her voice is low and throaty, and the violent threat does things to me. She giggles, and it turns into a sigh as I lean in and place my lips on her neck. "Or not."

I peel her tank from her skin, and for fucking once she's wearing a bra, so that has to go too. The sight of her poised over me, breathless and ready, is more than I ever expected to have again, judging by the way this talk started. But not only can I have it now, it's fucking free because she's mine.

And that feels good.

Clothes melt away like snow in the springtime, and I explore every part of her naked form. She sheathes me in latex before lifting and sinking down on my cock. _Jesus._ I almost explode, the emotion coursing through me new and dangerous—possessive. I feel like I need to take it all in case I never get it again, which is fucking crazy.

Entwining our fingers, I offer her leverage while also maintaining control. I thrust to meet her, and take one pert nipple into my mouth before swapping to the other. Her eyes fall closed, and her head falls back as she rides my cock. She's fucking gorgeous in her perfection, and it's my desire to drive her to completion.

Releasing her hands, I settle them on my shoulders, and she digs in, clinging to me. One of mine grips her hip, bracing her, and the other goes all the way down to spread her slit and find her swollen clit. She moans at the contact, and I double my efforts, sending her into a gallop.

She tenses, and I buck my hips harder. With a pinch to her clit, she goes flying, soaring into the orgasmic plane. Her mouth drops open and her eyes are on me so intensely that I almost explode before seeing her to the end. Just as the rush shoots through me, she collapses against me, and I release with a groan.

"Fucking hell," I murmur, brushing my fingers through her sweat-soaked hair. "That was amazing, babe." I kiss the side of her head. "It's even better now that you're mine."

She chuckles as she lifts her head. "I was always yours," she says, not looking at me. "It just took my brain a little time to catch on to what my body already knew."

"Fucking right," I growl, scratching my scruff against her neck as I trail my lips to her ear. "I'm gonna try like hell to be good at this, but if I fuck up, feel free to knock me down a peg or two."

She fists my hair, holding me tightly to her. "You know I will."

Everything feels different now, more reverent. Every touch is felt deeper in my soul and every look has more meaning, so it's no surprise that my cock springs right back to life just from her holding her naked body close. I rid myself of condom number one and put on number two. Bella and I spend the rest of the night in my room, trying to satiate the insatiable. It isn't enough, but we have time.

The next day, we sit down with the rest of the MC and devise a temporary schedule. With the arrival of the nomads, Felix and Demetri, the Lions are less spread thin and the clubhouse can be better guarded. Bella still attends classes, only one of us is always parked in the lot the entire time she's there, and she sleeps here every night.

Surprisingly, Charlie checks himself into an out-patient program at the local hospital after the attempted hit. He begs Bella to come home after a few weeks sober, but I don't fucking allow it—well, she allows me not to allow it, but semantics. He seems to be doing okay, and him showing up as sheriff has made a difference as far as the Wolves go, but it'll probably never be enough to make up for the shit he's done when it comes to Bella—or the shit he hasn't done is more like it.

"There's the shipment," Felix says, watching the camera as a box truck pulls to a stop by the keypad. Mikey installed an electronic system for the gate, so we've been able to free up James _and_ not worry about a surprise visit from someone who's capable of getting the drop on him. "Carl promised to make sure we have the best shit."

I smirk, puffing the joint and passing it to Jasper. "We probably don't even need it to take on these fucks, but it's nice to know he cares."

Demetri snorts. "He's just happy he doesn't have to show up in this nowhere town and take down a nowhere MC himself."

"Everything checks out, Edward," Mikey says, clicking at his computer. "Want me to let 'em in?"

"How many people are in the truck?" I counter, lifting a brow.

"There are two heat signatures," he replies, serious as a heart attack. "Both of them in the front seats, and a scan of the back shows a crate full of weapons." He clicks a few more keys and swings the screen around. "Here's a shot of their faces."

I love this motherfucker. "Holy shit, that's Ben and Ang. Open the fucking gates."

I jump up and run outside to meet them, eager as a kid on Christmas morning, but I can't help myself. Ben and Ang are family to me. They gave a fuck when no one else did. If Ben hadn't plucked me from the streets when I was a fifteen-year-old runaway, there's no telling what prison I'd be rotting in now. They took me in and treated me like their kid, introducing me to the MC lifestyle and showing me my place in the world.

Ang is out of the van and in my arms faster than I thought was possible for a woman in her late fifties. "Edward," she says, relief filling her voice. "I've been worried."

I squeeze her just a little tighter before releasing her so I can get a good look at her. "You know better than that," I reply, trying to wipe that frown off her face. "There isn't a motherfucker around these parts capable of taking me out."

"It wasn't just one from what I heard." She gives me a glare before it softens ever so slightly. "But I also hear there's a girl?"

I roll my eyes. This is the shit she chooses to focus on, but I guess I can see why. "There is," I say, smirking. "But she's in class right now, so you're gonna have to wait until she gets in to meet her."

"Alone?" She lifts a chastising brow.

"Hell no." I chuckle at her treating me like a slacker. "I got a man sitting in the parking lot. He tailed her to school, and he'll tail her home."

"That's my boy." She brushes my cheek. "I can't wait to meet her."

My heart races just a little, but I breathe through it and seek out Ben. I find him at the back of the truck, showing off the weapon's cache he brought with him. There are grenades and smoke bombs and C4, along with several automatic guns and ammunition out the asshole. There are enough weapons here to take on every MC in a three-hundred mile radius.

"Fuck yes," I say, snatching up a modified AK-47. "I was worried you wouldn't be able to get any of these."

Ben claps me on the shoulder. "Good to see you, Edward, but you should know that nothing's impossible for me."

I bob my head. "James is gonna shit a brick."

"That the gun nut you mentioned?"

"Yep," I say, checking the time on my phone. "He'll be back within the hour."

"I look forward to it," Ben replies.

"I know you and Ang are gonna grace us with your presence for a few days," I say, cocking a brow. "I'll be offended if you try to leave right away."

He throws his old bald head back and laughs loudly. "You don't think I'm gonna leave without meeting this broad that has you all tied up, do ya?"

"I guess not." I smirk, tilting my head before shifting focus to Demetri and Felix. "Grab that crate and bring it inside." I wave for Ben and Ang to follow. "Come check out the clubhouse."

"This place is nicer than I expected," Ben muses as we enter the main room.

"Right?" I snort, stopping to let them take it in. There's a kitchenette on one wall and a seating area in the center with a pool table and pinball game even farther back. "We haven't done a fucking thing besides upgrading the gate security and shit."

Ben whistles lowly. "Wonder why Carl never set up a charter here before with a pad like this ready to go. Are there rooms? Do you all stay here?"

"Right this way," I say, motioning for them to follow. I stop at the second door on the left once we enter the hall. "This is where you'll be sleeping. Stay as long as you want." I push it open and step back for them to enter. "I'm really fucking glad you're here."

"Shit," Ben says, walking in and spinning back to face me. "We might never leave."

"Works for me." I tilt my head toward the front. "Get settled and we'll burn one in the other room when you're ready."

I pull the door closed behind me and leave them to do whatever it is old people do, while I get back to the crate. Felix and Demetri are already cataloging the weapons when I return, while Jasper's rolling a blunt and Emmett is separating the ammo. We've been chill the past six weeks, knowing the Wolves are expecting us, but it's been enough time where their guard will start slipping, and that's when we'll plow the motherfuckers down.

By the time Ben and Ang make it back out to the main room, the weapons have been accounted for and stashed in the armory, which is behind a fake wall in the coat closet. Jasper has the doobie rolled and ready, and we're just shooting the shit as we wait.

"Fire it up," Ben calls, picking up a pool cue. "Come on, Edward. I bet nobody's whooped your ass since you been in this Podunk town."

I smirk, standing and lighting the blunt. "Game on, old man." I strut to the back half of the room. "Anyone who's gonna hit this better follow."

"I gotta see this anyway," Emmett says, bringing his big jolly ass over. "Don't let me down, Ben. This cocky motherfucker needs to be taken down a peg."

Ben shrugs. "I intend to, but be thankful you have a motherfucker like Edward leading you. Without him, you'd probably all die in this war."

I pass the joint to Ben and select my own cue. "Damn straight." I glare at Emmett. "You realize with the nomads and Ben and Ang around, I don't need your fucking ass. If you doubt me, you can fuck off."

"I don't doubt you, Edward," Emmett says, his beard twitching as he swallows down his jealousy. "I just wish you weren't such a cocky asshole."

"Boo fucking hoo." I line up the white ball and smack the hell out of it with my cue, sending three balls rolling into differing pockets. "I can back up my fucking talk. The question is, can you?" I step closer, towering over his beer-bellied ass. "I've yet to see much out of you, and until I do, I'm not ready to give you props." I jab a finger at him. "Earn it, and maybe I won't be such a cocky fucking dick."

"Edward," Mikey calls from his usual spot at his computer. "Something's wrong."

Panic thunders through me. "Get James on the radio." I point to Jasper. "What's going on, Mikey?"

He takes a deep breath and meets my eyes. "Someone just walked up to the gate and held up a picture before dropping it and running off. It looked like …" He stops, clicking on his keyboard. "Come see for yourself."

I look to Jasper, hoping with everything in me that he has James on the walkie, but he just shakes his head. As if the world is crumbling around me, I walk over to stand behind Mikey like I'm in a trance. I don't know about the rest of them, but it feels like my heart will give out if it pumps any faster.

Fear lodges in my throat as I give him the go-ahead to hit play. The screen looks normal for only a second before a figure clothed in black with a hood pulled over their head enters the scene. They walk straight up to where the camera is angled before lifting a polaroid image and holding it up just long enough for my heart to drop to my feet.

"Rewind," I growl, denying what my eyes think they saw. There's no fucking way. "It can't be."

Mikey does as I ask, and the scene looks exactly the same. "Again!"

Nothing changes, and I nearly pass out as the scary fucking truth rockets through me. "Bella."

* * *

**WIP REC—Beneath the Branches by layathomemom** (KDMCAM & princeselisa),** Heart of Stone by MeteorOnAMoonlessNight **(KDMCAM)** & Perfect Match by shouldbecleaning **(starhealr49)**—**These stories don't need a rec from me, but they were rec'd by my fab readers!

**COMPLETE REC—Pieces of You by Drotuno—**Rec'd by That'sMzPeachesTYVM—She wanted all of him, something he couldn't give her. He'd finally found the one thing that meant everything, yet he belonged to someone else. She wanted to believe everything he ever promised, but a heart can only be so strong when faith is tested. Rated M/Canon couples/AH

* * *

**I'm out of WIP Recs, so gimme a few more. I prefer the underappreciated ones. **

**The next two Bella chapters are half size, but it works with the situation. I plan to only make you wait 3 days after a short chapter, though. **

**I won't be responding to reviews this chapter as this story is done, so I need to start NIKO today. Starting a book is always the hardest. **

**See you Saturday :)**

***ducks and runs for cover***


	11. The Drop

**Special thanks to my amazing team: CopeprtopJ, 2browneyes, and ceceprincess1217. Thanks, ladies!**

* * *

**BPOV**

As I get out of my newly repainted Volvo, I glare at James. How dare this motherfucker pull into the space right beside me. "You can park across the lot."

"No can do." He shakes his head. "Edward said I'm dead if anything happens to you. That's too far away."

"Uh, I'm still going inside without your ass," I say, reminding this dumb fucker that he won't always have eyes on me. "Everyone else parks right over there." I point to the row of spots across from the rear of my car. "Now, shoo."

He huffs, but he shifts his bike into neutral and rolls it backward into the spot opposite me. Lauren pulls where he vacated only a few seconds later, and I shoot him a smirk while I walk around to meet her as she climbs from the car.

"No Mikey today?" she asks, fake pouting as she glances toward James. "That one just isn't as cute."

I bark a laugh, thinking back to when I contemplated hooking them up. "That's James, and he's okay, but you're right. Mikey is definitely more your type."

"Do you think he has a big cock?" she whispers as we start walking, and I almost trip.

"What the fuck, Lauren," I chide, bumping shoulders with her. "Size isn't everything."

She lifts a brow and looks to me. "So you're saying Edward would be just as impressive if his cock was tiny?"

"I did_ not_ say that." I laugh. "But, if I hadn't already had Edward's huge cock, a smaller cock might've been okay."

She sighs all dreamy and shit, her eyes on the sky. "I want more than okay."

"And you shall have it," I assure, pulling open the door to the building. "Let them get this Wolf shit settled, and I promise, I'll make it my mission to hook you up with Mikey. It's just too dangerous right now."

"I know." She huffs, shoving open the bathroom door with her shoulder. "One day, you're going to have to explain all this to me." She enters a stall and hangs her backpack on a hook before closing the door. "You know that, right?"

I turn to the mirror, trying to tame the wild hairs escaping my messy bun. "I do know that, but it's complicated." The restroom door swooshes open as I finish applying my lip gloss and appraise myself in the mirror. "Just know that, for now, the farther away from this you are, the better."

The toilet flushes, and it's that instant I recognize the face behind me in the mirror. "Rose?"

She steps forward and I feel a prick to my neck. Before I can respond, every muscle within me locks down, and I'm unable to speak or stand on my own. She props me against the wall and holds me steady as I slide to my ass. My mind spins as I watch her take out another needle and stand outside the stall where my friend is still talking a mile a minute. I scream inside my mind as the door opens, but Lauren doesn't have a chance. Rose injects her with the needle, only she lets Lauren crash to the floor, much to my subdued horror.

She rushes over and pushes open the door, beckoning Jared to enter. My jaw is slack, and it pisses me off that I can't scream all the things that are racing through my mind. He's betraying our friendship in favor of solidarity with his club, and Rose is a willing accomplice, though she owes me no loyalties.

No one bothers to stop and question them as they half-drag me to the parking lot. It's there where I see James lying on the concrete next to his bike with a dart sticking out of his neck. His wide, horrified eyes are trained on us as they toss me in the back of a blue van and race away. I almost feel sorrier for him than I do myself.

Edward is going to kill him.

But what's to say Jake won't do the same? I've betrayed him in the worst way, but that also makes me a valuable asset in the suddenly expedited war. Edward _will _come for Jake, and I imagine that's the goal, but there's a slight fear within me that the sale is still a priority even though he has to suspect I'm no longer in possession of my prized V status. And if he does, that leads to another fear—one where he takes what he feels he's been cheated out of.

A flash of light has me fighting like hell to see what's happening, and all I catch is Rose shaking a Polaroid as she drops the camera to the bench along the wall. I want to scream at her and demand she tell me why she's taking part in my kidnapping, but my jaw is frozen open, drool dribbling down my chin.

The van comes to a halt, and she swings open the back doors. I hear murmuring, but I can't quite make out what's being said. Within just a few seconds, she's closing them, and the van takes off again. Prickles move over my skin and it's painful as fuck, but I know it means the drug is wearing off, so I double my efforts.

"Rose," I say, barely able to push the word through my lips.

Her head snaps around, and her blue gaze connects with mine. "It's okay, Bella," she says, and her voice is soft and soothing. I want to throttle her ass. "The drug will wear off soon. It was the only way to keep you from making a scene."

_You think?_

Rose is an RN for the surgical ward at Forks General. She's a year or so older than Jake, and they've had a fling in the past, but it never worked out romantically. Overall, she's a decent person, so I have no fucking idea why she's helping him.

"Help," I mumble, trying and failing to lift my hand. "Why?"

"Shh," Rose soothes, massaging up and down my arm. "I'm sorry, but I didn't have a choice. I'd rather not be anywhere near this, but at least this way I can help you."

"Kill me," I mutter, stressing over how calm she is, even though she's going along out of coercion. "Jake."

"No," she replies sternly. "I won't let him hurt you."

_She thinks she has a fucking say? _

He's probably going to kill us both.

I fight like hell to shake my head, and it feels like it might be moving a little. "Kill … you too."

"Not today." She leans close to whisper in my ear. "I have a plan, but we have to be careful."

I don't know what my expression says, but my mind is screaming for her to abort whatever crazy idea she has. Rose is great and all—well, she was before this shit—but she's no badass chick with the wherewithal to take on Jake in any way, shape, or form.

The van rolls to a stop, and a wave of panic races across my skin. It's not enough that I'm in La Push by force, but I'm barely able to open my mouth, much less fight back against a personal intrusion. For the first time in my life, I'm truly scared.

All I can do is hope Edward shows up soon.

* * *

**WIP REC—A Family of Conviction by Alyscia—**sequel to A Woman of Conviction—Bella has the love of her life with Edward. They have their seven kids, Happily Ever After feels real, but what if when it begins to rain it pours. Can they handle the stress as a family or is going to tear them apart.

**WIP REC—Summer of Fudge by Feisty Dragon—**He was enjoying the summer working in the family business. She was enjoying the summer doing her own thing. It never felt so good being a kid in the 609. Drabble-ish.

**^^^Both of these WIPs are from my readers so go show them some love ^^^**

**COMPLETE REC—Theories of Bellativity by kikiki7—**Rec'd by princeselia—Bella Swan is a physician assistant student trying to survive a grueling clinical year. Add Dr. Edward Cullen, a cocky, irresistible ob/gyn resident. Throw in some chocolate, sprinkle with a few of Bella's quirky theories about life, and see what happens.

* * *

**I won't be replying again this week. I've only written 1500 words :(**

**Okay, guys. There you have it. Short BPOV equals less wait for next chapter! **

**See you Tuesday :)**

**P.S. PLEASE go read our first 3 BotheredContest entries. They are fucking hilarious! Simply search "BotheredContest fanfiction" on Google or your preferred search bar and it should pop right up! You're totally missing out if you don't! **


	12. My Fault

**Super special thanks to my girlz, CoppertopJ, ceceprincess1217, and 2browneyes!**

* * *

**EPOV**

I lift my boot and kick James in the jaw, sending spit flying out of his frozen fucking mouth. "You stupid motherfucker!" This time I stomp the heel of my boot into his kidney. "I warned you. You're fucking dead." Another kick to his kidney. "I told you I'd kill you, you waste of goddamn space."

"Edward," Ben says, tugging at my arm. "Cool off, son."

I blow him off, snatching my arm from his grasp as I rear back and kick this paralyzed fuck in the back of his head. "Fuck you," I snarl, turning to Ben with blazing eyes. "Bella is fucking gone because of this motherfucker."

"He's paralyzed!" He throws a hand out, motioning over James. "Looks like he never knew they were here."

"Ex-fucking-zactly," I yell, frustration and anger warring for space inside my clouded mind. "He failed to protect her!"

"Get him up," Ben says, talking to Felix. "Let's handle this back at the clubhouse." He widens his eyes and tilts his head to the side. I follow the motion to see a group of onlookers gaping our way.

"Goddamn right we will," I snarl, smirking evilly at a bloody, drooling James. "I need privacy to finish this shit."

"Excuse me," a quiet voice says. There's a tall redhead standing just beyond our circle with a backpack slung over her shoulder. "I'm looking for Edward."

"I'm Edward," I bark, standing taller. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Lauren sent me."

"I don't know any fucking Lauren," I say, dismissing her. I don't have time for this coy-eyed bitch's bullshit.

"She's in the nurse's office in the same shape as that guy"—she shoves a finger toward James—"and she's mumbling _help Bella, get Edward_ over and over. I saw the scene out here and had a hunch I might find you."

My heart free-falls into my gut, and it chews it up and kicks it back to my chest. The blonde. "Take me to her."

The girl turns without another word and leads me inside the school. The sea of bodies part, and no one dares to open their mouths, but they all stare like fucking idiots. It's not like I haven't been seen in the parking lot plenty over the last few weeks. They probably all know this shit wouldn't have happened on my fucking watch.

When we enter the nurse's office, I spot Lauren right away. She's laying on one of those cot-like beds, her arms and legs shaking as she fights against the woman standing over her. Her mouth is moving, and though I can't make out what she's saying, it's clear she's trying to get a message across.

She stills when she sees me, relief filling her eyes. "Edward," she says clearly, though her mouth barely moves

I try to go to her side, only to be blocked by the nurse. "Excuse me, sir, but you can't be in here."

"The fuck you say," I growl, jabbing a finger toward Lauren. "Can't you see she's asking for me?"

The portly woman slowly shifts her gaze to Lauren, seeking confirmation. It's barely a movement, but her nod is clear, so the nurse turns back to me. "I don't like this," she hisses.

"I don't give a fuck what you like," I respond, pointing toward the door. "You can wait over there."

She glares at me for another few seconds before moving out of my way. I settle beside Lauren with a gentleness I don't often exhibit. "I'm sorry this happened," I say softly. "Did they do this to Bella, too?"

Her body starts shaking again in her effort to move her head up and down. "Yes," she whispers. "Woman."

"Did you recognize her?"

"Too fast." Her breathing picks up, but I shush her as I run my fingers across her cheek. "Get her," she says, her voice clearer. "Get Bella."

"I swear on my fucking life," I rasp, leaning close so she can see the determination in my eyes. Ambulance sirens wail from outside, so I wrap up my visit. "Whatever this is will wear off soon, so when you're released from the hospital, come to the clubhouse if you're scared. We'll protect you until this is over."

A tear leaks from the corner of her eye. "Kay."

I wipe it away. "You're gonna be fine. I promise."

With a slight nod from Lauren, I stand and glare at the old nurse as I walk by. Out in the hallway, the redhead is leaning against the wall. "Thanks," I say, tilting my chin. "I appreciate you being so observant."

"Any time." She winks.

I roll my fucking eyes. "You've seen me in the parking lot with Bella, yeah?" She nods, shrugging. "Then you probably know she'll gouge your fucking eye out for that shit."

Her eyes go wide, and I chuckle darkly as I leave her standing there. As I go out the doors, the EMTs are coming in, and it really registers to me then what kind of shape Bella must be in right now. Murderous rage races through my veins, and as I spot Charlie's cruiser in the lot, I charge forward with my fists clenched.

"You alcoholic fuck," I yell, approaching him at a rapid pace. "You caused this! You should've taken care of the Wolves a long time ago."

The deputy from the shoot-out at their house draws his weapon, aiming it my way. "Hold it right there, Edward," he commands, his arms shaky. "Don't come any closer to the chief."

I open and close my fists, fighting like hell to rein in my anger, and it's barely working, even with the knowledge that what happened today _isn't_ Charlie's fault. _It's mine_. This shit happened because of my presence and the relationship I've developed with Bella. Jacob wants to hurt me, and he has. I should've wiped the Wolves off the face of the earth weeks ago.

"You think I'm not upset about this?" Charlie says, waving his hands to where they're bringing Lauren out on a stretcher. "I know my battle with the bottle allowed the Wolves to flourish in Forks, but I'm done with that and they have _my_ goddamn daughter, so you don't get to talk to me like that."

"Fine." I blow out a heavy breath, frustrated with myself. "Arguing isn't going to solve anything anyway." I look around and realize only Ben and his Harley are left. The box truck is gone, and with it, so is James. "We need to figure out exactly what happened so we can form a plan to get Bella back."

"Plan my ass," he says, puffing up his chest. "I'm the sheriff of this county. I'm going to take her back."

I'm on him with his shirt fisted and his face snatched in front of mine before the lax deputy can react. "Don't be fucking stupid," I growl, shaking his alcohol-withered ass. "You think I don't want to go in guns motherfucking blazing? I'd kill every single Wolf to have her back right now, but not at the cost of _her_ life." I loosen my hold, settling him back on solid ground. "As much as I hate to say it, we're going to have to work together." I take a step back. "You do your job here, and I'll find out what I can. We'll convene in a little while to decide on a course of action."

"What if she doesn't have that long?" he asks, defeated.

"Don't say shit like that!" I want to charge him again, this time beating him senseless, but I know Bella will kick my ass for it later if I do. "They took her for a fucking reason, and it isn't to kill her. Now go do your goddamn job and investigate how this happened!"

"Look, son," he says, palms out.

I explode, drawing my fist back and busting him in the nose. "I'm not your fucking son." As I draw back to hit him again, someone grabs my arm, and I spin, ready to flatten them.

"Don't do it, _son_," Ben says with a smirk. "I can tell there're raw feelings here, but from what I hear, the sheriff's on our side. You're going to need him if we intend to rescue your girl." He sighs, pointing to my bike. "Just go. Ride off some of this rage, and _don't_ get yourself in any trouble."

My jaw clenches as I fight back the urge to tell him to fuck off. After an internal struggle, I choose to listen to his bald ass. Straddling my bike, I kick it to life and tear out the parking lot with revenge burning through my mind. If I was a stupid motherfucker, I'd head straight to La Push, but I'm not. That's what they hope I'll do, but I only play to fucking win, and this is the most important game of my life.

The wind whips at my hair, and it stings as the loose ends slap my face, but it serves me right. I fucking failed her. She trusted me to protect her, and I left that most important job in the hands of an incapable fucking idiot. My anger at myself and him consuming me, I grip the brake and slide the bike to a stop before turning around and gunning it toward the clubhouse.

James better pray he has some fucking answers.

I pull my temporary bike, a '76 Ironhead, up to the gate and glare at the fucking camera until the reinforced metal slides out of my way. Rage pulses with every tick of my jaw, and my blood boils. I'm angry, hurt, confused, and for the first time ever, scared to fucking death. Not for myself—I'll fucking live—but for Bella. There's _always_ a risk to the hostage in any rescue.

"Where is he?" I ask as I storm into the main space of the clubhouse. My fists are clenching and unclenching as I fantasize about the feel of his skin splitting beneath their wrath. "Get him in here now."

"Calm down," Ben says, standing with his palms out. "I know you're upset, but that won't get us any answers. You know better than to let your emotions drive you, Edward."

"Get that motherfucker in here right goddamn now." I glare past Ben to Jasper and relax only slightly when he stands to go do what the fuck I said. I pass my gaze back to Ben and now Ang as she's sidled up to rest beneath his arm. "I'll try to stay objective."

Ang steps forward then and grasps my cheeks between her warm, pudgy hands. "I know your mind is going crazy right now, but you've got to focus, Edward. Channel that rage and hate into rescuing that girl so I can meet her. Don't take it out on someone who can help with that rescue."

"He failed her, Ang," I respond, devastation rocketing through me. "_I_ failed her."

"Stop that." She gives my face a little shake. "I'm not hearing it. She knows you, and that means she knows you're coming for her, so I suggest you get on that."

I chuckle despite myself and lean down to kiss her cheek. "You're right, Ang. Thanks." I take a deep breath and turn my gaze toward where Jasper has settled James into a chair. I can't stop myself from glaring as I stalk toward them, but I do my best push the hatred down. It really is on me for trusting his weak ass. "I take it you can fucking speak now?"

James clears his throat and nods as he says, "I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't see them coming."

"Obviously," I say, backhanding him. His face jerks to the side, and I tamp down my rage as I pace beside him. "Is there anything you can say to keep me from killing you?"

"Blue van," he hurries out. "A Wolf and a woman."

"Did you recognize her?" I pace methodically.

He pauses, closing his eyes. "It's like I know who she is, but I can't place her."

"Describe her," I urge, keeping my tone even.

"Tall and slim with white-blonde, spiky hair," he says, blood dribbling from his lips. "She actually made eye contact as she helped load Bella into the van. It was like she was making sure I saw what was happening."

"Get him a napkin," I say to Jasper as I bob my head. "So she's not any of the girls we've pegged as Wolf associates?"

He shakes his head. "Nope."

"Age? Height?"

His eyes squint as he tries harder to place her. "Late twenties, I'd say, and five foot eight or nine, maybe. It feels like I've seen her somewhere …"

I draw back and bust that motherfucker dead in his goddamn nose. "Does that refresh your fucking memory?" I yell, standing over him. "Or do you need a-fucking-nother." Ben gets up, but I point his way. "Stay out of this, Ben. I respect the hell out of you, but this is my fucking MC."

"And the Lions have rules, Edward," he rebuts, staying put. "James' life isn't yours to take. Not without a vote."

I narrow my eyes. I fucking know this, but James goddamn doesn't, so I don't appreciate Ben ratting me out. The motherfucker in this chair needs to think I'm going to kill him, or he won't try to remember as hard as he should. And there has to be a clue some-fucking-where among the clutter.

I sneer at Ben as I grip James' cropped hair in my fist and pull his head so far back, it makes his throat close in on itself. "Where have you seen her?"

He coughs and sputters, but it isn't until his eyes light up that I release him and step back. "Tell me," I say, speaking as if I didn't just attempt to break his fucking neck.

"Hospital," he sputters between gasping, coughy breaths. "She works there."

"Wait a minute," Emmett says, standing and pulling out his phone as he approaches us. "Is this her?" He shoves it in James' face.

As soon as James sets eyes on the picture, he starts nodding like a madman. "Yes, her. That's her."

Emmett turns to me then. "It's Rosalie Hale," he says, showing me the image. "She's a nurse at the hospital. We met a few weeks back, and I hit that shit." My eyes flick from the image to Emmett, and I lift a doubtful fucking brow. This chick is way too hot for his fat ass. He shakes his head, smirking. "Anyway, she passed me a letter through Jasper's girl at the diner earlier. I thought it was weird, but it makes a little more sense now." He pulls a folded piece of paper from his pocket, holding it out for me to read. "She must be in trouble."

_Emmy, _

_I know this will seem strange, but it was the only way I could contact you. I need to see you. No one else can know. As soon as you get this, you should sneak into my house while the neighborhood sleeps, and bring a friend. _

_Always, _

_Rosie_

"And you didn't think this was important?" I ask, my mind already adapting to this new information. "Sneak in and bring a friend? Jesus, _Emmy_, it didn't cross your mind that she might be trying to tell you something?"

"What?" He shrugs. "I thought she wanted to have a threesome."

"Clearly she doesn't," Jasper says, coming up beside me. "Jacob must have something on her."

Emmett's face goes from normal dumbfuck to red enraged in a flat second. "I'll kill that piece of shit!" He slams his meaty fist into his palm. "He must've threatened Katie."

"Who's Katie?" I ask, not interested in another rescue. Getting Bella back safely is going to be hard enough.

"Rosie's two-year-old daughter."

"Shit. We need to get ger out of Forks," I respond, trying to make a plan on the fly.

"What about Rosie?" Emmett asks. "She'll be in more danger if we remove his leverage."

"She fucking stays," I say, not feeling sorry in the least. "Coerced or not, she got Bella into this mess, and she's going to help get her out."

* * *

**WIP REC—Maid of, Honour? by CLWN—**Rec'd by Rita01tx & Bevey99—Bella can't wait for her sister to fuck off on her honeymoon so she can get back to her normal life away from Forks, trouble is, she's got to make it through the wedding first. E B, short story, no angst, just fun and fluff. All the usual suspects.

**COMPLETE REC—From The Cup Of Duty by LadyExcalibur2010—**Rec'd by starhealr49—Edward is a ruler in need of an heir. Isabella Swan comes from fruitful stock. A marriage made in heaven, right? Well...not quite yet. Sometimes duty brings an unexpected gift. Rated M for future lemons.

* * *

**Please don't forget to check out the BotheredContest! These authors are KILLING IT! I'm not sure I've ever laughed so much.**

**No replies again. Sorry! I adore you guys, but this book is kicking my ass. Hopefully, I can finish chapter 1 today. **

**See you Sunday with the last short BPOV :)**


	13. Burn in Hell

**Big thanks to my girlz: ceceprincess1217, CoppertopJ, and 2browneyes. Huge hugs!**

* * *

**This might be a little rough. **

**BPOV**

Prickles race over my skin as the effects of the drug ebb. My jaw aches from disuse, and I stretch it open as I look around the sparsely decorated room. I've been hauled in and left alone with only a whispered promise from Rose that she'll do everything in her power to help me. There are no windows to give me a sense of time passing, but I do know Edward is planning my extraction along with the murder of every Wolf in this tin casket.

My muscles are tense, but at least they allow me to fucking move, and I work my way into a sitting position. A headache lingers, throbbing at the back of my skull and making me appreciative of the low lighting. Familiar voices sound outside my door, and I bolster myself up, ready to stand my fucking ground.

It's Jared whose face I see first as the door swings open, and my hands ball into fists. "What the fuck's going on here?" I demand, swinging my legs over the edge of the twin-sized bed. "Where's that bastard at?" I try to stand, but I'm not quite able to hold my own weight.

"I'm here," Jacob announces as he enters behind Jared, shutting the door. "You didn't think I'd let you enjoy my accommodations without making a personal appearance, did you?"

"Fuck you," I snap, aware that I'm goading him but not giving a shit. He doesn't have the balls to kill me. "You should let me go now and run. Save yourself."

He throws his head back and laughs, but I can hear the fucking shake in it. "Is that what you think, Bella?" he taunts, clasping his hands behind his back. "You think that pathetic Lion is going to be able to rescue you?"

I scowl. "He's going to rip you to shreds."

Jake takes two steps and slaps me across the face. "In your fucking dreams, bitch!" he yells, drawing back again. "You see I took you, don't you? You're here, and that's where you'll stay, unless I let Aro keep you permanently." He punctuates his words with a backhand, this one jerking my head to the side. "You'll never see your Lion again."

"Fuck you!" I rage, jumping at him on shaky legs. I reach for his smirking face and dig in my claws, peeling away skin. "You're fucking dead, you piece of shit." I slap and kick and punch. "He's going to blow your goddamn brains out."

Jake's large hand closes around my throat, and my breath is choked off as he lifts me into the air. I still fight, planting my foot in his groin and landing on my knees as he drops to the floor to grip his aching balls. Quickly, I stand and knee him in the chin, pushing him over and running past, but my old friend Jared is blocking the door.

"I can't let you go, Bella," he says, his expression pleading with me to sit down and obey.

Not on his fucking life.

"Get out of my way," I demand before rearing my Converse-clad foot back and kicking him in the shin. "I won't be his fucking prisoner."

"Dammit, Bella," Jared says, obviously in pain. "You're not leaving this room."

I lose my shit then, attacking him with the same fervor I just shelled out to his leader. I probably only have seconds to get out that door before Jake is on me again, and whatever he does won't be pretty. Punching and kicking and clawing and spitting, I do everything in my power to get past Jared. Relief soars through me when I finally pull open the door. Only it's short-lived as the wooden panel is slammed shut, catching my fingers in the process.

"Shit!" I hiss, cradling them to my chest.

But that's nothing compared to being yanked up by my hair and slung through the air. My body slams into the side of the bed, bouncing off the mattress and collapsing to the floor in a heap. I groan as I try to push myself up only to have a heavy boot stomp on the back of my neck, pushing my face into the concrete. My teeth grind against the floor as I scream and curse, spitting dust and venom while not being able to do a goddamn thing.

"I'll let you up when you stop fighting," Jake says, his voice eerily calm. "Until then, you can eat dirt."

I squirm and yell and push and none of it works. His foot stays in place just tight enough to keep me pinned to the floor. When I realize I don't possess the strength required to get out of this predicament, I still, angry as hell and plotting my revenge.

"Let me up," I say, my voice muffled by the concrete. "I'll stop fighting."

"I don't believe you," Jake snarls, leaning down so I can hear his sinister voice more clearly. "If I release you and you fight, I'm going to hurt you in a more personal way."

A flash of horror skates across my skin, causing me to break into a cold sweat. _You can catch more flies with honey, Bella, _I remind myself as I get ready to play the submissive. All I have to do is hold on because I know with every cell in my body, Edward is coming for me.

"I'll be good," I say in the meekest voice I possess, inhaling cement dust. I may have to kill this fucker myself. "I promise I won't fight anymore, Jake. _Please_."

I close my eyes as the pressure intensifies before releasing entirely. It takes me several minutes to work my sore, aching body into a sitting position before pulling myself up to the bed. It's highly possible he's beat the fight out of me. Every inch of my body hurts, and I can barely see out of my right eye.

I'm pushed to my back by a hand gripping my throat, and his body hovers above me. "I always saw you as a little girl pretending to be a woman, but maybe I was wrong," Jake says, his eyes roaming my tank-top and booty short wearing, badly beaten ass. "Maybe the most powerful weapon I have against the Lion is taking what he thinks is his alone." I guess the fight hasn't been beat out of me because I reach for his face, trying to claw out his eyes, but he presses down on my throat, robbing me of air. "You must want to be fucked, Bella."

He reaches down with his free hand and pushes up the hem of my tank. My body twists and turns from a combination of the loss of air and the feel of his hands on me. I open my mouth to scream, and not a sound leaves my lips. Darkness dances around the edges of my vision, and fear wraps its icy cold fist around my heart and squeezes.

Jared's face appears like a beacon of light as he grabs Jake's shoulder and tugs, causing the grip to loosen and precious air to fill my lungs. I gulp in huge gasps as the two men tussle among themselves. The ringing in my ears makes their voices sound muffled and far away, but the tension between them is thick. I breathe a sigh of relief when Jake shoots me a scowl and storms from the room, slamming the door behind him.

Jared frowns as he settles on the bed beside me, his touch gentle as he brushes my hair from my face. "Don't rile him up again, Bella, or I'll let him do what he wants."

"Fuck you," I choke out, my throat tight and sore. "You're all going to die."

He doesn't speak right away, instead standing and making his way across the room. With his fingers on the light switch, he says, "You should hope we make it through this. Because if your Lion kills a single one of us, our orders are to kill you first thing." He flips the switch, smothering the room in darkness. "Goodnight, Bella."

The door closes with a creak, and the tears come.

I'm awoken sometime later, not by Edward's rescue effort but by Rosalie. "Bella," she whisper-shouts as she shakes my shoulder. "Get up. _Hurry_."

My mind is clouded, but the urgency in her voice propels me give in to her prodding. "What's going on?" I ask, hissing as my throat throbs.

"We have to move away from the wall," she says urgently, tugging me off of the bed. "All hell's about to break loose."

As Rose and I huddle in the corner, my body broken and sore, a smile tugs at my lips. Edward is here, and they're all going to burn in hell.

* * *

**WIP REC—Behind Closed Doors by ghostreader24—**Rec'd by EdwardsFirstKiss & princeselia—Washington Post reporter, Isabella Swan, juggles the secrets and lies of her private life while pursuing her dream of winning a Pulitzer Prize for investigative journalism. *BPOV expansion of This Week with Edward Masen for the Twilight Secrets & Lies Contest

**COMPLETE REC—Isle of Twilight by Fyrebyrd—**Haha another of mine. I'm rec'ing this one because it was part of FAGE and posted all in one day, so it may have been missed. I'll call it a Historical Fantasy and my prompt was Titanic/Forbidden love. But if you know me well, you can bet it's not at all what you think with that prompt. It doesn't even take place on a boat … Summary: A destination wedding. A couple in love. What could go wrong? (haha, that's real enticing, huh? Sorry)

* * *

**I finally finished a chapter of my OF, so hopefully that ball is rolling. Since this is another shorty, I'll see you sooner. **

**The BotheredContest is still accepting entries for another week, and we have an award for a first time writer. So if you've had a hankering, please give it a go. It's all in good fun, and I'd love to get your entry. Any question, you can PM me here, there, or on FB. **

**See you Wednesday :)**


	14. Mine to Take

**Super thanks to my girls: 2browneyes, CoppertopJ, and ceceprincess1217! All mistakes are mine!**

* * *

**I almost forgot to post!**

**EPOV**

Early the next morning, three a.m. to be fucking exact, Emmett and I park the box truck three streets over and slink through back yards and alleyways as we make our way to Rose's home. It's a smart move too, as a quick peek around the corner reveals a Harley parked out front with one of the Wolf mutts kicked back, sleeping like a fucking inadequate idiot.

She's left the back door unlocked and we creep inside, silence dictating our every movement. Emmett leads the way to the farthest room down the hall, and Rose sits up in the darkness as soon as the door creaks open.

"Who's there?" she whispers, her voice shaky.

"It's me, Rosie." Emmett's across the room and cradling her against his beer-belly in no time. "I've brought Edward with me. He's the Lion president."

"And Bella's Old Man," I add, whisper-growling. "So you should probably get to explaining what the fuck happened to my woman."

She breaks into tears almost immediately as she explains what Jerkoff forced her to do by threatening her daughter's life. She blubbers on Emmett's Cut as she apologizes over and over for being a part of Bella's abduction. I want to hate her, blame her, put a bullet between her fucking eyes even, but I can sympathize with a single woman giving in to stupid demands with her child's life at risk.

"What's your routine?" I ask, pacing in the darkness. "Do you have work? Are you expected back in La Push tomorrow?"

"I was forced to take a week off." She sniffles, wiping her snotty nose with her arm. "I'm supposed to drop Katie at the daycare center and report to the Wolf clubhouse in the morning. There's a prospect sitting outside now to make sure I do as I'm told."

"We'll see about that." Emmett stands, the shadow of him cocking his gun catching my eye. "I'll take this dipshit out now."

"Hold the fuck up," I say, keeping my voice low but commanding. "The Werewolves have to assume everything is working like clockwork in order for us to catch them off guard." I pause, pushing down my rising ire. "Are you telling me that this plan has been in motion long enough for you to take time off from work?"

"Two days ago," she practically whispers. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to help him." She breaks into tears again. "But I couldn't risk my Katie."

"Shhh," Emmett soothes, speaking softly. "Why didn't you try to get in touch with me sooner?"

"I left the note the first day, but I couldn't take any chances," she says, lifting her head to meet his eyes in the darkness. "I made Alice promise not to give it to anyone but you."

"Makes sense." He nods. "I haven't been by the diner at all this week, until today."

As much as I despise letting this slide, I need to move on from the hows and whys. "Fuck the back story," I say, breaking into their little pow wow. "None of that helps Bella. We need to concentrate on tomorrow and how we're going to get her back."

Rose sniffles. "I'll do anything you need."

"Good," I say, nodding. "So Katie will have to go to daycare, only when you go inside, I'll have Ang there waiting to get her. As soon as you and your escort have gone, she'll take her back to the safety of the clubhouse."

"Wait a minute," Rosa says, mama bear tone in full force. "How do I know I can trust this Ang person with my baby. If Jacob discovers I've betrayed him, he'll kill her."

"He won't know where she is, for one," I say, holding up a finger, though she probably can't see it. "And for another, Jacob will never leave his fucking clubhouse again."

"And what about Bella and me?" she asks, her voice cracking. "Will we make it out of there?"

"Bella is my number fucking one priority, so I suggest you stick to her like glue," I say, moving closer to huddle together so I can share my plan. "So here's what's gonna happen …"

We discuss her morning in detail for the next ten minutes, and I leave feeling confident Bella will be safe and secure until I reach her—_if_ she's safe now, which Rose assures me she is. Whether I believe her is still to be determined, but I try like hell to imagine my woman untouched by nasty Wolf hands.

Our next stop is the Swan house and we go about it in the same manner—parking a few streets over, sneaking through back yards, and picking the lock on the back door.

Except it gets yanked open and a .45 is shoved in my face. "You could've just knocked," Charlie says, lowering the weapon.

"Where's the fun in that?" I smirk, shrugging. "Besides, who sits in the fucking dark anyway?"

"A sheriff with a kidnapped daughter and a possible target on his back." The legs of a chair scrape against the wooden floor as he pulls it away from the table. "Have a seat. Did you speak with the witness?"

"I fucking did," I say, not bothering with the seat. "And the details have been fine tuned."

"Just tell me my part so we can get my daughter back."

And I fucking do. By the time I leave, there's a decisive plan of action, and we're in clear agreement of what matters most—Bella's life. Before any of the Wolves die, she'll be removed from the clubhouse, and then it's open fucking season. This whole goddamn pack is about to become extinct.

Ben is waiting up when we arrive back at our own clubhouse, and I send Emmett to gather everyone else, sans Mikey. He's going to be central command from here with Ang, Katie, and Lauren hiding out as well. There's a slim chance there could be a counterattack, but our outer wall is concrete, fortified with steel beams, and the gate can withstand a car attempting to drive through it. Beyond that, Ang is a master with a machine gun and some grenades.

A map of the area is laid out on our meeting table, along with a couple satellite shots Ben was able to print out. Their chain link fence is old and weak, and the building itself is merely an S model arched metal kit. According to Rose's information, there's a central hallway with rooms on either side.

I point to a ridge overlooking the clubhouse. "We'll set up here before moving in."

"You trust the sheriff?" Ben asks, lifting a brow.

"This time." I twist my head, cracking my neck bones. "But only because Bella's life is at stake."

"It's my understanding him and Carl go way back," he replies, shrugging. "Maybe you should give him more credit."

"Maybe." I snort, bobbing my head. "Back before his wife died, Bella says he was a formidable man."

"I can see that destroying a man," Ben agrees, pondering. "If something were to happen to Ang, especially if it were sudden …" He trails off, shaking his head. "I'd probably fall into the bottle too."

"I can understand that," I say, recalling the ache in my chest when I realized they'd taken Bella. "But you don't have a teen daughter who's also lost her mom to take care of, either. He fucking failed her in every way, so he better hope like a motherfucker he does as instructed today."

"He will, son," Ben says, standing and clapping me on the shoulder. "Let me wake Ang and have her cook breakfast. What time does this rodeo kick off?"

"Ang needs to be at the daycare before seven, and we'll already be in position by then," I say, grabbing my smokes and standing. "I want to get the lay of the land in person before the action kicks in."

I leave him to his business while I head outside to inhale a cigarette. My mind can't help but think of Bella and wonder how's she doing in the quiet of the night. Is she sleepless and climbing the fucking walls, or have they done something to take the fight out of her? My fist balls so tightly, the cigarette breaks in two.

I toss it to the fucking ground and light another.

This is where the crew—James, Emmett, Ben, Felix, and Demetri—find me several hours later. Jasper needs to stick with his routine, and he spends every morning at the diner eating breakfast served by Alice. I fucking hope he isn't a sitting duck, but the bigger mission is more important.

The box truck takes us to La Push, and we end up parking it behind a cluster of huge pine trees. I have a couple of the guys cut limbs from nearby brush to cover the back of it before we start the hike to the overlook. We can't have the alarm being sounded before we get Bella and Rose out of there. By the time we settle in to watch, the sun is just lifting over the horizon and there's nothing moving below.

"Mikey," I say into my comm unit. "We're in position. Start real-time satellite surveillance, and let me know when Ang and Katie make it back safely."

"Ten-four, Edward," he replies, the clicking of his computer keys obvious through my earpiece. "Ang and the kid just walked in, and the images are loading."

"Let me know as soon as you see Chief Swan approaching," I order, putting the binoculars to my eyes. "It looks like a ghost town down there."

"Rosalie and her escort are incoming," he says quickly. "Looks like the sheriff just left the station."

"Let's move out," I command, waving them forward as we start to creep down the rocky outcrop. "Stay low and keep your eyes open. Mikey, warn us at the first sign of any guards."

"Will do."

The next ten minutes are tense as we slowly work our way down the incline. Rosalie and the prospect both pull up and park, and no one bothers to meet them outside. _Are they really this fucking stupid? _They disappear inside the building without a sign of another soul, and I hope like hell she's able to make it to Bella.

"ETA for the chief?" I ask Mikey.

"Two miles out, and it looks like a La Push cop is accompanying him," he replies, keys steadily clicking. "Get in position."

"Are you detecting any cameras out here?"

"Hold in place," he mutters, pausing for about fifteen seconds. "No sign of cameras. Move out."

As a sleek unit, we make our way to the fence at the back of the building. From here, I can see a giant square window is carved crookedly into the metal. There are still no signs of life as we move around to the far side, and I motion to an area of the fence.

"Cut us an opening here," I advise, looking to Felix.

"Any word from Jasper?" I switch to Mikey while we wait.

"He's finished his breakfast routine with no sign of any Wolves in town. He'll be in place and ready to take the girls out of there when you have them safe," Mikey replies. "The sheriff cars are pulling up out front."

"All right, James," I say, narrowing my eyes his way. "Here's your chance to make up for your goddamn ineptness."

"Wolves are coming out to meet the cops," Mikey says in my ear. "I'm counting four outside."

We stay low and run across the dirt between the fence and the side of the building, flattening into a row against the metal. The mutterings from around front can be heard as voices rise and ebb between the Wolves and the cops. Charlie's role is to distract, and mine is to get to Bella.

"Did you get the signal from Rose?" I ask James as he places C4 in various spots on the metal.

"Three raps," he replies, sighing. "I know I fucked up before, but I'm going to do everything I can to prove myself. Saving Bella is important to me. She's a cool chick."

"Good," I bark, moving back as he extends the wire to the detonator. "Then let's get my girl."

"Fire in the hole," James says, ducking as he presses the button. The explosion that follows is loud but quick and effective.

The metal has been contorted and with a firm kick, it's bent out of the way. Seconds later, I'm rushing through the jagged hole. "Bella," I call urgently. "I'm here, babe." She slams into me with the force of a thousand kicks from a horse, and I lift her in my arms, inhaling her strawberry-scented hair. "I'm so sorry. I should've never left your safety in the hands of someone who wasn't me."

"I knew you'd fucking come," she says into my neck just as gunfire erupts from outside.

"Soon I hope." I smirk, watching for her to lift her pretty face, but she doesn't. She breaks into tears, her shoulders shaking, and I pull her tighter to me as a bullet ricochets off the metal wall. "Cower next to the bed," I say to Rose as I move Bella and me away from the line of fire. "Come on, babe. I need you to help me get both of you out of here safely."

Her head lifts then, and red clouds my vision. My beautiful girl's face is bruised and swelling. Her eye is as big as a golf ball, the purple spreading near her temple, and her bottom lip is swollen and crusted with dried blood. Rage pumps through me like a visceral force, and the only way to silence it is with death.

The room door flies open with a bang, gunfire splintering the silence, but the bullets fly in the wrong direction. Thank fuck. Before the Wolf can pull the trigger again, I spin Bella away from the threat as I take out my Uzi and pump his body with lead.

Ben jumps through the hole, his gun aimed as he assesses the situation. "We've got three down outside and four more have barricaded themselves in the building. The La Push cop has been shot multiple times, the deputy's been hit in the arm, and Charlie's hunkered down near the front door."

"Is it safe to remove the girls?" I ask, my teeth on edge knowing there are Wolves in the building with us.

Ben's head bobs. "Jasper's waiting to take them back to the clubhouse."

"Bella babe," I say, brushing her hair from her face and wincing when she hisses. "I need you and Rose to go with Emmett." I motion him inside, and Rose jumps up and throws herself at him. Bella watches the exchange with fascination before looking back to me for confirmation. I chuckle. "Yeah, I can't explain that bullshit, but he'll get you away from here safely. I still have to kill a few motherfuckers. One in particular is going to suffer now that I see what he did to you."

"I'm staying," she says, looking at me with murder in her deep brown eyes. "His life is mine to take."

* * *

**WIP REC-To The Light by ExquisiteEdward—**Rec'd by Nicoconsd—A love story told simply between a broken woman and an extraordinary man who helps her see the beauty in herself again.

**COMPLETE REC—Between Us by Nuttyginger—**He was the same and different all in one body. The boy I had once loved had turned into a man...temptation in a tie, had swagger for days...and a curious British lilt that makes my insides tumble. Could we ever be what we were or am I just completely screwed? AH, ExB—I haven't read this in years, but I remembered the author and title and it being underappreciated (I thought at the time), so I hope it's a good read.

* * *

**Only 2 chapters left!**

**See you Monday :)**


	15. Nothing

**Super special thanks to my team: ceceprincess1217, CoppertopJ, and 2browneyes.**

* * *

**BPOV**

He studies me for a hot second before turning to Emmett. "Take Rose and get her back to the clubhouse. Ben and the nomads can help me wrap things here." With a kiss to my swollen lips, he says, "Done, babe."

I release a deep breath and wiggle from his strong, tanned arms, even though I wish I could stay forever. "Gimme a fucking weapon."

"I got you, Bella," James says, bursting through the mangled hole in the wall like an eager puppy. "This bad boy right here is made to split Wolves in two." He shoves a scary looking rifle into my hands.

I turn to Edward, my mouth gaping. "You didn't kill this motherfucker for letting me get taken?"

He doesn't miss a beat, grabbing his gun and pushing the barrel against James' fucking forehead. "Do you want him dead, babe?"

_Shit! _Do I?

"We talked about this, Edward." A bald man I've never met sticks his nose in my fucking business.

"You obviously didn't get my input," I snark, glaring at him for a beat before centering my gaze back on a quivering James. "You allowed them to take me."

"I'm sorry, Bella." He drops to his knees right there and clasps his hands together. "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I never saw it coming. It _killed_ me to watch them take you. I'm so sorry."

I understand exactly what he's saying because I, too, never saw it coming. "I forgive you."

"Vest." Edward puts his gun away and snaps his fingers. James stands and dutifully removes his before handing it over. "Arms in." With the tenderness of a lion taking care of his cub, Edward secures the vest around my chest. "This one's a little big, but you have to wear it. I _need_ you to be safe."

My heart gallops at the look in his eye and the sincerity that rings through his voice. I knew he was coming for me, but when one hour turns into sixteen, you start to second-guess your savior. Looking at him now, I know without a doubt he's willing to fucking die so I can live, and I don't know if I'm capable of processing that shit.

But I will—when this is over.

I smash my swollen, crusty lips to his. It hurts like a bitch, but I need this, to feel the fire between us, to reignite my spark. "Thank you for showing up," I say as I pull away. "I knew you wouldn't leave me here."

His fingers ghost along my neck, his jaw ticking. "Never." His voice is firm and soft at the same time. "I'll keep you with me forever if you'll let me."

My breath lodges in my throat, and no words come even though there are a million of them screaming to be set free. I'm not sure which are the right ones, though, so it's a good thing I can't open my fucking mouth and ruin the moment.

But something always does, and in this case, it's the gunfire that blasts through the wall. Edward pushes me to the ground and covers me with his body as the other men return fire. From my flattened position, I see James take a hit and fly back against the dresser. Everything happens so fast that by the time he hits the floor, the gunfire dies, and Edward pulls me to my feet.

"Check on James," he orders one of the nomads. "Clear the hallway." He points to the other. "Are you ready for this?" His eyes are on me now. "When we exit this room, there's no turning back."

I nod once, straightening my shoulders. "The last thing I want Jacob Black to see is my smiling face as I steal his fucking life."

"And so he shall," Edward says, nodding confidently.

"All clear," the nomad calls from the doorway. "One man down out here."

"James took a bullet to the shoulder, but he'll survive," the other nomad reports, helping James to his feet.

Edward nods. "Take him to the front of the building and wrap his wound. Then you can be Charlie's backup in case a spare Wolf tries to slip in on us."

"My dad's here?" I ask, grabbing Edward's arm.

"Of course he is." Edward says it like I shouldn't be shocked, but I am. It makes me smile to know they're working together. "Let's move out."

He pushes me behind him as he leads, and the older bald man follows me as we join the nomad in the hallway. Edward tilts his head to the left. "Felix, you and Ben clear those rooms, and Bella and I will work on the ones toward the front."

"Not happening, son," Ben, the old baldy, says, shaking his head. "We stay together. We just got this pretty little lady back, and I'm not about to let you do something stupid in the name of protecting her."

Edward's eyes narrow, but his expression is less hateful than it'd normally be when someone questions him. "I'd tell you to fuck off, _if_ you weren't right. We're stronger together. Let's start at the back and work our way to the front. Do we know for sure how many motherfuckers are in this tin can with us?"

"Not a clue," Felix says.

Edward lifts a brow at me, and I shake my head. All I've seen are Jacob, Jared, and Rose since I arrived. "No fucking idea"

Edward nods, acknowledging my reply before zipping his fingers across his lips and tossing the key. After a few hand motions I don't have a fucking clue what they mean, the men start moving. Since I'm sandwiched between them, I fall in line like a good little soldier.

When we get to the very end of the hall, a lopsided rectangle window gives me my first real look of the outside since I was smuggled into this hellhole. Edward gives a silent nod, and Ben and Felix burst into the room on the left at the same time he bursts into the one on the right. I'm left to stand at the door and keep watch while my muscular man does the heavy lifting, but it doesn't matter anyway because there isn't a soul in any of the four back rooms.

We bypass the room I was being held in, and Felix has already cleared the one across from it, so we move on to the last two before the hall ends. As soon as Edward opens the door, a rank smell filters through the air, and I pinch my nostrils shut to block out that nasty shit. He heads straight for a freezer on the far wall, and death fills the air when he opens it.

"I'm gonna take a stab in the dark and guess this is septic guy," Edward says, looking back at me with his arm across his nose. "Aro Moon rotting away in an unplugged freezer."

My eyes widen, but I don't move into the room _or_ open my fucking mouth. No goddamn way am I tasting dead-man air. Instead, I move a couple paces up the hallway, near where it opens up into a larger room. A single shot sounds, and it ricochets off the wall near my head about the same time. I don't think. I only react, aiming the rifle toward the open space and pulling the trigger. Bullets shoot out of the gun at such a rapid pace, I'm sent flying back to land on my ass.

Edward's frowning face appears over me. "What the fuck, Bella?" he snaps, grabbing my hand, pulling me to my feet, and shoving me against the wall with his muscular arm as he readies his own gun. "Don't do stupid shit."

"Excuse me." I shove his arm, but he holds steadfast. The other guys have all flattened against the opposing wall with their guns ready. "Did you just call me stupid." My voice is high-pitched and a little wild-sounding even to my own ears. "I'll show you fucking stupid."

He huffs, his hold loosening just slightly as he turns to chew my ass, and I use that momentary distraction to my advantage. I duck under his arm and aim my gun again, bracing myself this time. Pulling the trigger, I release a spray of bullets into the open space, moving from right to left and back again. By the time I stop firing, wisps of smoke are rising out the end of my barrel.

A groan sounds from the room, and I smirk at my slack-jawed Lion as Jared staggers and falls to the floor. "There's one Wolf." I tilt my head toward the bleeding man. "Don't ever call me stupid again."

Edward's lips twitch, but instead of saying anything to me, he motions to Felix. "Drag his ass back here while Ben covers you." He pauses, his head bobbing. "Tell the chief everything's under control, and to be ready to storm the place when he gets the signal."

"Who the fuck are you talking to?" I ask, looking around to the non-existent people standing around us.

Edward smiles like the cat that ate the canary as he steps closer. "Do you know how good it feels to see you haven't lost your spark." He brushes his thumb along my swollen lips. "Even after what they fucking did to you …" He pauses, his jaw tightening. "I have Mikey in my ear. And your friend is also back at the clubhouse. I thought you'd want to know that she's okay."

"Lauren," I whisper, getting emotional because she hasn't crossed my mind, and yet, Edward's taken care of her … _for me_. I'm drowning in my feelings for him. "Thank you, Edward."

Propping the rifle against the wall, I wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his chest, sucking back the sob that wants to burst free. He returns my affection by placing his strong arms around me and kissing the top of my head.

"I'll always take care of the people that matter to you," he whispers in return, swaying us slightly. "It's because I love you."

Every molecule in my body contracts and then expands within a single second as his words rattle around in my dumbfounded brain. He loves me. Edward loves me. The president of the Dirty Lions loves me.

_Me. _

I wonder how I feel about that? Do I love him back? I know I like him, _a fucking lot_, but do I love him? I feel complete right now because he's here, because he saved me, but is that love?

"Bella," Edward says sternly, shaking my shoulders. "Are you listening?"

"Yeah," I mutter, coming out of my self-imposed trance. "I heard you." I'm so fucking confused, I'm afraid to meet his eyes.

His chuckle changes that, though, and I snap my gaze to his. "Not that, babe." He presses a quick kiss to my lips. "Take your time to work through it. _Later_. Right now, we have someone to squeeze for answers."

The grunt from behind me brings everything back into focus, and I turn, locking eyes with Jared. I smirk as I lean down to speak in his ear. "You want me to tell my Lion about your threat to fucking kill me?"

"Please, Bella," he whines like the pathetic little follower he is. "He'll kill me."

"Maybe not. _If_ you tell him what he wants to know," I say, batting my lashes innocently. "Give up Jake and you might can save yourself."

His face screws up into a rage-induced sneer. "Never," he growls, and it turns into a howl when Edward digs the heel his boot into the bullet wound on his thigh. "Don't come out, Jake! They'll never find you!"

I'm pulled back by Ben as Edward's buff form poises over Jared and grips his hair in one fist while drawing the other back. Brass knuckles glint as he swings. The first hit splits open his cheek.

"Where's Jacob?" Edward gouges his fingers in Jared's eyes. Screams fill the air, but none of them contain the answers my Lion wants to hear. "Fuck this piece of shit," he growls, drawing back his fist and slamming it into him over and over. Flesh rips and blood spatters. The violence of the attack makes me wet, and I clench my thighs to ease some of the mounting pressure.

When there's nothing but a bloody stump attached to Jared's neck, Edward stands and pulls his gun from his waistband. With one squeeze of the trigger, a series of bullets fly out in quick succession. Blood blooms on Jared's shirt as his heart pumps its final beats. I feel nothing as I watch his life leave his body.

Edward tosses the brass knuckles on top of Jared's dead body. Ben pulls off a button-up, leaving him in just a white undershirt, and passes it to my Lion. Edward uses the shirt to wipe the blood from his hands before also tossing it to the floor.

"Jake's hidden," Edward says, tilting his head toward the large open space at the front of the building. "Let's trap this fucking rat."

My rifle is still against the wall, but Edward shoves his black mini machine gun into my hands and takes the stronger weapon for himself. "This is easier to handle and every bit as effective." He pushes my ratty hair behind my ear and lowers his voice. "I need you to be careful, Bella. Nothing can happen to you."

"I promise, Edward." I nod once. "I'm not ready to die." He kisses me like it's the last time he'll ever have the chance, and when he pulls away, I'm light-headed and breathless. "Fuck yes!" I say, reinvigorated. "No way am I leaving that behind, and _you_ better not leave me."

He smirks. "There's not a motherfucker in this building with the skills required to take me out."

"All right," Ben says, clapping him on the shoulder as he passes. "We all know you're a bad motherfucker. Now let's get this Wolf President so we can get out of here."

Felix and Ben take the lead as we move into the large open space. It's partially divided into areas, with a stove and refrigerator along one wall and a seating area behind a half-wall, but most of it's like a messy, scattered game room. It smells musty and dirty dishes are stacked in the sink, nothing like the Lion clubhouse.

Our footfalls are silent as we creep through the space, the front two guys checking every crevice. By the time we work into the second half, the hiding places have become non-existent. The front door is in clear view, and there's been no sign of Jacob.

Edward holds up a hand and places a finger over his lips, his expression intense. His eyes narrow and he bounces slightly. The wooden floor creaks beneath his boot. He looks to Felix and Ben before pointing down, but they don't get a chance to check that shit out because all hell breaks loose.

Bullets fly through the floor, one lodging in Felix's shin, which sends him to his knees. Ben drags him by the arm out of the line of fire as we all duck for cover. Edward aims my rifle toward the floor and fires. He holds the trigger until the gun is empty before throwing it to the floor and catching the handgun Ben tosses his way.

"Hold your fire!" Jake screams from somewhere beneath us. "I'm unarmed."

Edward grabs a toaster from the counter and tosses in the general area of Jake's voice. Bullets erupt again, and Edward returns fire, but only three shots. "This is your last fucking chance. Come out or consider that your final resting place."

"Fuck you!" Jake screams, opening fire again.

Edward shakes his head, the bullets landing nowhere near us. He looks to me and then down to the sleek black gun in my hands. "This is all you, babe."

Rage flows through me, and I explode from my hidden position. The firing has stopped, and I zero in on where his voice came from. I release all my pent-up hate and anger in a spray of bullets, but I don't empty my gun. I need to see his face. Charging forward, I use the butt and bash it into the floor, opening a small hole.

Edward pulls me to my feet and uses his boot to kick away the wood until I see him. Jacob lies there injured and bleeding in a grave of his own making. Dirt surrounds him in the small hole that's been dug beneath the wood, his long legs unable to stretch out in the puny hiding spot. His breaths are strangled by blood as he spits and coughs.

Again, I feel nothing.

"Burn in hell, motherfucker," I say as I lift the gun.

"Hold up, babe," Edward says, standing at my side. "Why don't we let him burn?" He turns to me, waving his arms to the space around us. "This motherfucker is gonna be wired and blown to hell. Can you imagine a fiery death trapped in a dirty, dank hole as the metal above you melts and burns you from the outside in?"

Hatred flares inside me as I weigh my options. My finger twitches toward the trigger, but the image of him screaming as fire engulfs the building and slowly melts the skin from his body is too good to pass up. I aim the gun and his eyes widen. Three bullets erupt before I can release the trigger, and they fill his legs with lead. I turn away, disgusted.

"Let's go."

"Wire this motherfucker." Edward points to Ben. "Mikey, get Charlie and Demetri in here. Felix took a hit."

My sexy Lion takes my hand, pulling me away from the carnage and out into the bright sunshine. I pass my dad at the door and give him a hug like I haven't done since I was a little girl. I can't help it. My whole world is suddenly right and exhilaration pumps through my veins.

Edward props against my father's car and opens his arms. I fall into them and bury my face in his chest, breathing in the scent that's become the most important thing in my world. I'm not sure how long I stay there, silent, though my mind is running a million miles a fucking minute as I bask in him. However long it is, the next thing I know, we're surrounded by everyone else.

"I got this, Chief," Deputy Mark says, his shoulder half-assed bandaged. "You take Miss Hale's car and get out of here. Edward can blow the place from up on the ridge."

"I don't know," Charlie says, hesitant. "I never meant to get you involved in this mess. I'd hate for you to take the fall with the Quileute elders."

"Better me than you." Deputy Mark places his hand on my dad's shoulder and guides him toward Rosalie's car. "I have an idea."

The two have a few more words before my dad looks over and nods. "I guess I'm leaving."

"Works for me," Edward says as we approach. "Since we have two down, you can drop us at the box truck, and we'll trigger the explosion before hightailing it the fuck out of here."

Charlie tilts his head to the car, and we all pile inside. Ben gets in the back seat with the two injured men. Demetri hops on the trunk, and Edward gets into the passenger seat and pats the empty spot between his thick, sexy thighs.

Everything tingles as I settle against him.

Something rock-solid pokes me in the ass, and Edward shifts us by lifting me to settle right on top of it. The ride goes by way too fucking quickly, and we pull to a stop just as I'm getting worked up over it. I whine as I climb from his lap.

Edward catches me by the arm and leans close, his voice low and sexy. "I owe you an apology for allowing this shit to happen and what better way to give it than with orgasms." I almost do a girly squeal right there among all the tough biker dudes and my dad, but I refrain—just fucking barely. "As many orgasms as you want, Bella."

I do moan just a little as I nod furiously. "Please."

"Hop inside." He chuckles his sexy Lion chuckle and squeezes my ass as he guides me to the passenger side of the box truck Demetri just pulled from the weeds. "This won't take but a second."

I do as I'm told, while Demetri helps James and Felix into the back. I can see my father in the side mirror. Rose's car is pulled in right behind us. Edward and Ben stand on the ridge overlooking the Wolf clubhouse for only a beat before a boom rocks the ground and smoke rises to fill the air. The driver's door flies open, and Edward jumps inside, slamming the shifter into drive and spinning the tires. We shag ass out of La Push with my father hot on our heels.

We make it to the 110 in no time at all, and the look in Edward's eye as he glances my way sends chills racing over my skin. The Werewolves are no longer a threat to me or Forks, my dad has put down the bottle, and the president of the Lions is in love with me. Even better, I think I'm okay with that.

Everything is finally perfect.

Until the sound of tires squealing behind us draws my eyes to the huge rectangular mirror on the side of the truck. We're mid-curve, and the rear end of Rose's car is swerving side to side as Charlie fights like fucking hell with the steering wheel. Edward sees his distress and slows our truck, but it's no fucking use.

Charlie careens off the road and flips down a deep embankment.

* * *

**WIP REC—Diamond in the Rough by MissLiss15 & The Lesser by IBACULLEN—**Rec'd by princeselia—Sorry, no summaries this week, since there are 2, but I hope you'll check them out anyway!

**COMPLETE REC—The Royal Concubine by Rainbows Puppies—**Rec'd by Bevey99—It's been six years and Prince Edward is yet to have a heir. What happens when he meets a young commoner girl, Isabella and decides to covet her? Will the naive girl be able to face the harsh life of a concubine? There will be derision of cruel Princesses, newly found passions of an aggressive Prince, uncertainties and rude awakenings. Medieval Romance, Royalward. AH, OOC.

* * *

**See you, hmmm, how about Friday :)**


	16. The End

**Thank you so much, 2browneyes, CoppertopJ, and ceceprincess1217 for giving me your thoughts and pointing out errors on this fic. I loved having you along for the ride! Also, huge thanks to Geeky for helping me until I redirected her to my OF! **

* * *

**This is it, guys! **

**EPOV**

I wake with a rock hard cock—which isn't unusual when Bella's near—but what is unusual is the feeling of something lapping at it like a fucking lollipop. My brows furrow as I lift the sheet to find Bella lifted up with the base in one hand and her tongue making short licking strokes like some kind of fucking dog.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I mumble, tossing the sheet off her head.

She stops and sits back on her knees, glaring. "What the fuck did it look like? I was working myself up to put it in my mouth."

My cock twitches at the idea, but I know Bella, and she's never done this before. I grab her arm and tug, bringing her naked body tumbling down on top of me. She's as beautiful as ever, even with her swollen eye and bruises marring her creamy skin.

"You don't have to do that right now, babe," I murmur, running my fingertips over the nasty bruise on her side. "We have all the time in the world, and you happen to have the tightest, wettest, best pussy ever. I'll take that over head any day."

She snorts, kissing me soundly. "Good, because it really wasn't doing anything for me."

I widen my eyes to comical proportions. "Are you telling me the taste of my cock wasn't turning you on?"

She giggles, and the sound is music to my ears. After the events of yesterday, it feels so fucking good to have her safe in my arms. Everyone is safe. We all made it out with our lives, even Charlie, though he's in a medically iinduced coma to allow the swelling around his brain to lessen.

"Your naked body is always a turn on," she whispers, tugging the barbell in my nipple with her teeth.

I groan, cupping her ass and grinding her against me. "Jesus, Bella. Are you gonna ride my cock this morning?"

She doesn't verbally respond, instead choosing to sit up. Her thighs tighten around my hips and her wet pussy slides against my cock. She slings her head back, and her long dark waves ghost the tops of my thighs. I'm in heaven and hell at the same time.

She leans forward, anchoring her hands on my shoulders, and her hair creates a wall around us. "I'm on the pill."

"You wanna …" I stare at her blankly, swallowing heavily as the words sink in. "No condom?"

She just smiles as she lifts her hips and sinks down on my cock. Her tight pussy surrounding me with no barrier is like nothing I've ever felt—literally. I don't do this shit, but I trust this woman with my life, and I intend to make my life _our_s.

Our hips thrust in tune and out tongues tangle. Our bodies were made for this dance, and I can say with certainty that hers was made specifically for me. I don't last as long as usual, the feel of her flesh to flesh too much to handle.

I erupt with one strangled word. "Bella."

She collapses on top of me, and I brush my fingers through her hair. "That isn't the way this is supposed to go, babe. I owe you orgasms, not the other way around."

She giggles but doesn't otherwise move. "Giving you an orgasm is _almost_ as pleasurable and receiving one."

In one smooth move, I flip her beneath me and stare down into her dark, mysterious eyes. "Let me make it up to you." I flatten my tongue against her pulse point, reveling in the quickening thump. "I love you, Bella," I murmur, running my lips across the soft skin of her neck. "I intend to worship every fucking part of you."

She sighs, and I take advantage, plunging my tongue inside and twirling it with hers. My cock thickens, and need pulses through my veins. I break the kiss, my eyes intent on hers as I lift and fist my cock. Entering her unsheathed is reminiscent of riding my Harley.

I'm wild and free, unbound by the rules that tether me to this earth. I'm flying, burning rubber on the asphalt and stretching it out on the open road. I ride her like never before, driving her to heights previously unimagined.

"Come on, babe," I grunt when I feel her on the brink. "Clamp that tight pussy on my cock."

She angles her hips, her claws digging into my shoulders. "There," she cries, her mouth falling open.

I pivot like a mad man, maintaining pace until the first flutters hit. She tightens her legs, her heels digging into my ass as I drive into her over and over. Her walls tighten, spasming against my cock, and I grit my teeth, holding back, so that I can rock her motherfucking world.

When her hold loosens, and she's only a mass of pliant flesh beneath me, I give in to the ecstasy that courses though my veins. I release into her with a growl, and instead of pulling away like the first time I had her, I settle half on her side and bury my face between her tits.

"You're right," she says, sighing in pure fucking pleasure. "Making you come is nowhere near as good as you making me come."

I chuckle, rubbing my scruff against her perky tit. "Don't you fucking forget it."

She tangles her fist in my hair and tugs, bringing my lips up to hers. "Never again."

She plunders my mouth, causing my cock to twitch to life again before releasing me and sitting up. "As much as I hate it, we need to get up."

"It's still too early to see Charlie," I comment as she climbs off the bed.

"I know." She grabs some clothes, and I watch as her delectable ass disappears into the bathroom.

I prop my hands beneath my head and stare at where she just disappeared, lost in thoughts of how totally fucking hot she is and how extremely lucky I am to have nabbed her. It's like fucking fate stepped in and handed her to me at a time when she needed me most. And don't get me wrong, I need her too, but it isn't in the same way. She completes me. She _is_ me. The better fucking half.

Bella's naked form appears through the en suite door, scrubbing a towel through her hair. Just as I focus in on her bouncy tits, she tosses the towel and throws one of my tees over her head, hiding them from my prying view.

"Get your ass up," she says, looking at me like I'm some kind of lazy fucker. "I want to spend some time with Ang, get to know her better."

"Really?" I join her, pulling on a pair of basketball shorts and a tank. "That's not like you."

She narrows her eyes my way as she tugs a pair of leggings up her shapely legs. "She's practically your mom. Of course I want to see what makes her tick."

"Don't be a hard ass." I chuckle, knowing my girl. "She's a cool woman, and I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for her and Ben."

"Aw, isn't that sweet," Bella teases, poking fun at my rare softness.

I grab my chest. "You wound me."

She takes a step that brings her up against me and lifts to her tip toes. "There are other things I'd rather do." She drops back down, licking her lips as she studies my biceps.

I groan, flexing my muscles to make her suffer as much as I am. "I thought we were getting dressed, but if you'd rather ..." I pause and grip the hem of my tank. "I'm fucking game."

She hesitates for only a beat before grabbing my hands to stop me from pulling it back over my head. "No … we shouldn't." She wavers, her eyes glancing to the clock. "No. I need to get to the hospital soon."

"Done," I say, gripping her nape and leaning down for a searing kiss. "Let's go see what's for breakfast."

I take her hand and lead her to the front of the clubhouse. I'm not surprised to see Ang by the stove cooking away, but I am surprised to see Lauren working right beside her and Mikey already in front of his laptop at the table.

"Morning," I murmur as I take a seat. "This is a little fucking early for your taste, isn't it?"

"Usually," he hedges, glancing at Lauren. "Anyway, I thought you'd be interested in this." He lays the morning paper in front of me.

_**La Push Meth Lab Explosion**_

_One officer was killed and another wounded as they attempted to serve a search warrant in La Push early yesterday morning._

That slick motherfucker. This is the perfect cover story, and the brilliance of the idea is there's no one to dispute him.

_ Deputy Mark Dawn of Forks was working closely with the La Push authorities on taking down a suspected meth ring. The La Push officer involved, William Black, was fatally shot in an exchange of gunfire between the members of a motorcycle gang known as The Raging Werewolves and the two officers. Deputy Dawn sustained a single shotgun wound before a stray bullet interacted with volatile chemicals inside the building, setting off an explosion. There were no survivors, and authorities are working vigilantly to identify the remains found inside. _

"Babe," I call, motioning her over. "Check out this shit."

She hands Ang the carton of eggs and joins me at the table, settling on my lap. I can feel the warmth of her pussy on my thigh, and it's distracting as fuck. "Holy shit!" she says as her eyes move over the article. "Deputy Mark kicks ass."

"Mmm, ass," I hum, running my palm up her thigh.

She giggles, rolling her eyes, but her face turns more serious as she moves her finger down to an article in the bottom right corner. "This is interesting and a little hilarious."

_**Chief Swan Injured in Crash**_

_Our beloved and long time Chief of Police, Charlie Swan, was in an automobile accident on the 110 yesterday just outside the city of Forks. He was off-duty and driving the car of a local nurse, who is believed to be his current girlfriend. According to the auto shop who towed the vehicle, it appears the brake line had been loosened in the days leading up to the incident and they gave out suddenly as the fluid leaked away. Forks General has advised that he is in critical but stable condition, and we can expect a slow but complete recovery. _

I snort. "Has Emmett seen this?"

"I'm not sure," Mikey says, shrugging.

"I can see how they made the leap," Bella says, opening the paper and scanning the next two pages. "She was at the hospital with us last night, and it was her car he was driving. It's probably for the best. Makes the wreck seem unrelated to the La Push shit."

"Yeah," I growl, the urge to re-kill the motherfuckers burning through my veins. "They'd already loosened her brake lines and were just waiting for the accident." My hand balls into a fist. "The escort wasn't to make sure she done as she was told but to ensure she died 'naturally' when the accident occurred."

Bella drops the paper to the table and cradles her forehead in her hand. "That's so fucked up," she says, her voice shaky. "I'm still angry at Rose for helping them, but she had no choice, and to know they were going to kill her anyway … take her away from Katie. My God, Edward."

My girl breaks down right then and there, and it's a side of her I've never seen before. She's raw and open and hurting, and all I want to do is wrap her in my arms and protect her from this nasty fucking world. _My_ world. Seeing her like this makes me wonder if I should let her go, set her free from this life, but I'm entirely too fucking selfish to live without her now that she's been mine.

"I'm so sorry, babe," I whisper into her hair as I cradle her sobbing form in my arms. "Shhh. It's over now, and no one will ever hurt anyone in this town again."

She nods, sniffling as she tries to rein in the tears. "I know, Edward. I trust you." She lifts so I can see her gorgeous face and wipes her cheeks. "I always knew Jake was bad, but I never thought he was capable of the things he's done in the past few days. There's no telling where this town would be if you hadn't showed up here."

My heart thumps as the truth rocks me. "This wouldn't have happened," I say, sighing. "At least, not now, not this way." I brush my thumb along her swollen brow. "Your face wouldn't be fucked up like this." I move my hand to her side and add pressure, watching her wince just slightly. "You wouldn't be bruised and beat up if it weren't for me. My actions ratcheted up his actions, and our relationship was the icing on the cake. I brought you into this by bringing you into my life."

"And there's nowhere else I'd rather be." She wraps her arms around my neck and fists my long curls, pulling my forehead against hers. "Because I love you, too."

"I know, babe." I smirk. "Your body's been screaming it for weeks."

"Such a cocky bastard," she teases.

My smirk falls and seriousness seeps into my tone. "Can you imagine how it felt to have you taken from me without making sure you knew I felt the same?" I blow out a heavy breath, my heart giving a solid thump as I recall the pain of finding out she was gone. "I'm not afraid of anything, but I was terrified I'd never get to tell you how much I loved you."

She releases my hair and cups my cheeks in her soft palms, her dark eyes shining. "None of that matters anymore. We're here, alive, and totally in love."

"That's nice and all, but maybe you could face the table so we can eat," Lauren says, setting a plate down in front of me and giving Bella the bitch brow.

Bella sticks out her tongue at her friend, but sadly, she turns to face the table anyway. "Jealous much?"

Lauren's cheeks turn bright red as she looks anywhere but Mikey. "Not on your life."

I chuckle and lean forward, opening my mouth so Bella can spoon some eggs into it. Breakfast is fun because it's full of teasing between my girl and her best friend. They both seem happy, and that's the fucking best I can hope for after the ordeal they've been through.

When we're done, Bella stands. "I need to get dressed for the hospital."

"Me too." I follow her like the sick little lap dog I am.

"You know it isn't necessary for you to go," she comments as she leads the way to my room. "Forks is safe now, and I know you and my dad aren't the best of friends."

I grab her hand and spin her, pressing her against the closed door. "After what I just went though, you'll be lucky if I ever let you leave my sight again." I tug at the hem of her T-shirt, tossing it over my shoulder. "I can't bear the thought of you being away from me." My lips go to her neck, shoulder, chest. "I'm terrified of losing you again." She cries out when I sink my teeth into the tender flesh just above her collar bone, her hands wrapping tightly in my hair. "Please say you'll let me be an overbearing asshole for the foreseeable future."

"Yessss," she moans, pushing my head lower.

I drop to my knees, peeling her leggings down her gorgeous thighs. "Are you going to straddle my face? Let me lap that divine pussy?" Her mutterings are incoherent, and I smirk against her skin as I lick and suck my way down her stomach. "Open up for me, babe."

Of its own accord, her leg lifts and settles over my shoulder, giving me prime access to the most delicious part of her. My mouth waters at the sight of her pale pink flesh spread open and served up to me on a silver fucking platter. As I lean forward, only one word echoes through my mind.

_Mine._

**THE END!**

* * *

**That's it. The donation for the compilation is just an extra heap of icing on this cake. I'm not going to mark it complete just yet, but please pass along that it IS complete if you know anyone waiting to read. **

**Full Disclosure: I love this fic, this world even, so much that I'm pretty damn positive this story will end up on Amazon. I WON'T pull it, but I will make tweaks because it will surely be my next series. So if you want more, that's where you'll find it, though I haven't decided whether I'm going to make a series out of this couple (differing adventures) or use other characters and their romantic lives (like the nomads). I'm not opposed to sharing those here, but idk how much anyone would want a Demetri/whoever fic because it wont be the J/A or Em/R relationships that I expand on if I go that route. **

**I finally found my groove on NIKO and am on chapter 6 today, but the bad news is that I have 1 more book, SKUNK, in this series to write. They will be written back to back, so no FF time probably for the rest of the year—aside from pausing to write this future take. **

**I DO now have an author newsletter, and I am offering RUSH for free to anyone who signs up to receive it. I'll be sharing info on my books and other romance freebies or deals only. If you're interested, email me at 89fyrebyrd on gmail and I'll send you the link to sign up and DL RUSH. **

**Whew, that's a lot, I know, but since this is the last time I'll see you for a while, I just want to say how much I truly appreciate every one of you who takes the time to let me know you enjoy what I write. If it weren't for that, those people, I wouldn't still be writing for this fandom. YOU matter to us authors as much as we do to you. Don't ever think you're less important. And with that, for the final time this story, here are my recs.**

* * *

**WIP RECS—(w)riteofpassion by PearlyFox—**Boy meets girl, sexy snapshots and heated conversations. They met on a game, but how do they cope with reality? B&E / AH/ M for lemons

**She Rocks My World & The Cop and the Psychic by gabby1017**

**COMPLETE REC—Cinderbella A Forks Fairy Tale by absolutely ordinary—**Bella has a cruel stepmother (Victoria) and evil stepsisters (Jessica and Lauren) and is just trying to survive until graduation when she meets Edward, the local heartthrob who is drifting numbly toward graduation himself—This one is rated T, but I've enjoyed it more than once.

* * *

**All right, guys. I hope you enjoyed this and feel satisfied with where I left them. I adore you all, and I WILL absolutely be replying to reviews. **

**See you next year :)**

**P.S. I almost forgot! The BotheredContest is closed for entries and voting is now OPEN. Please go vote for your pick for single most cringeworthy, eye-twitchy, head-shaky, snort out loudy, bothersome fic! RUN! **


	17. A Dirty Disaster

***********************MAKE SURE YOU HAVE REREAD AT LEAST CHAPTER 15 BEFORE YOU READ THIS*******************

**Thanks to Sunshine1220 for taking a look at this so we could chat about its purpose. See you at the bottom!**

* * *

**Three months later**

A pretty nurse walks in with a beaming smile. "You're up early, Mr. Doe."

I want to return her smile, but the bandages make it impossible. No one wants to see my crusted up lips anyway. "Call me J," I say, my throat tightening as I push out the words. "And you are?"

"I'm Zafrina, your new daytime nurse," she says, moving over to place the cuff around my upper arm. "Kachiri got a job at a local doctor's office, which is a cushy compared to working the burn unit here at the hospital."

Taking my blood pressure is a lesson in patience. My entire body is burned in some way, but the worst of it, my head and hands, are especially tender. The spot where the cuff goes is one of the better spots, but moving at all causes my skin to burn.

"I'm trying to be easy," she says when I hiss, her chocolate eyes peering down at me. "This is my first go at it, but we'll get a routine down soon enough."

"It's fine." My voice is crackly and gruff. I hate the way it sounds, but like every other thing about me, it's also ruined. "I get better every day."

"Looks like you have another skin graft coming up tomorrow," she says, recording the pressure reading on my chart. "How do you feel about that?"

"I'm not sure how to feel," I say, not wanting to express my dire need for this to all be over so I can get back to my life's mission. "I'm ready to be out of this place."

"I know this can't be easy, John," she says, and I interrupt her.

"Please, just J."

"Well, _J_." She smirks. "What I was saying is that I know this is hard, but I'll give you the best care possible between now and when you're discharged to the rehabilitation clinic."

"What?" Anxiety fills me, and my breaths become choppy.

"It's okay," she soothes, talking me down from my near panic attack. "If you want to get back on your feet, you're going to need their expert help. Besides, where else would you go? Without your memories, we don't know who to contact to help you."

"Right." I take several deep breaths, reminding myself that I can get through this. I _must_ get through this. "Thank you, Zafrina."

"No problem." She smiles sweetly. "I'll be back to check on you after lunch."

I watch her leave the room, her plump ass swaying as she goes, and I grit my teeth—or what's left of them. I may be stuck in here now, but one day, my body will be healed. I'll be able to walk and talk and function on my own.

And when that day comes, so shall my revenge.

* * *

**His Dirty Girl will begin posting on July 22, and a chapter will post every 5 days (16 chapters). Both of these stories are available on Amazon now. A Dirty Lion releases on JULY 1 (print book already live), and His Dirty Girl releases on AUGUST 1. A third book will post to FF after HDG completes, titled Their Dirty End, and it will be available SEPTEMBER 1 on AMAZON (haven't added it yet). **

**I'll see my CYFI readers tomorrow and those awaiting HDG on the 22 of July :)**


	18. His Dirty Girl

In case you read this and followed it but not me, chapter 1 of His Dirty Girl posted yesterday :)


End file.
